Whatcha Thinking now, Keitaro?
by lucesw
Summary: [Completed]Kaolla Su builds a machine to read people’s minds and tests it out on Keitaro. It works at first, but then malfunctions. What effect will this have on Keitaro’s relationship with Naru? Please R&R! Wow, it's done!
1. The Mind Reading Device

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: This is my first LH Fanfic. If you believe I have portrayed the characters incorrectly, please R&R. Also, I have very little knowledge of Japan, so anything about it I might mess up, any help is welcome please R&R.

Summary: Kaolla Su builds a machine to read people's minds and tests it out on Keitaro. It works at first, but then malfunctions. What effect will this have on Keitaro's relationship with Naru?

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting:)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 1: The Mind Reading Device

Saturday

"MORNIN' KEITARO!" Su shouts, knocking into Keitaro as he walks to breakfast. SMACK! Keitaro is smashed to the ground. "How are you today?"

"Owowowowowowow! Su! What the heck?!" Keitaro shouts.

"Wanna see my new invention?" Su asks.

_Ugh, who ever wants to see her inventions?_ Keitaro thinks. But he says, "Uh, not right now, Su." He holds his nose that is bleeding profusely. Suddenly Naru comes into view.

"Aha! Caught you, you vile pervert!" She shouts, grabbing Keitaro by the hair. "What were you just thinking?! Answer!"

"Nothing! I did nothing! Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm sorry!" he shouts as Naru smashes him to the end of the hallway for doing nothing.

"Naru! Want to see my invention?" Su asked.

_What? Please no!_ Naru thinks. "Uh, no thanks, Su," She says.

"Oh well, it's for Keitaro anyways," Su says as Naru sweat-drops.

"Um, Su? Is it dangerous?" Naru asks.

"Not gonna tell ya!" Su shouts. Keitaro finally limps back.

"What the heck was that for?!" he screams.

"Do you have to ask?! For being a pervert all the time!!" She shouts.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking!!" Keitaro retaliates.

"Yeah, well you don't either!" Naru responds.

"Yeah, well–" Suddenly, Keitaro feels a sword around his throat.

"Care to finish that sentence?" Motoko says, menace dripping with each word.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Keitaro shouts bowing again and again.

"Make any more threats and I shall be forced to deal with you. And it will be painful," Motoko says to Keitaro.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He shouts. Motoko starts to leave to eat dinner, along with Naru. A door suddenly opens in the hallway.

"What's with the noise?" Kitsune asks, rubbing her eyes. Keitaro stares at her. "What's up...oops!" She says, as she realizes that her top is a little too low. Keitaro's nose starts to bleed.

"Stop staring, pervert!" Naru shouts, punching him for all she's worth. Kitsune adjusts her top and goes back inside her room to change while Keitaro takes a round trip to the moon. "Kitsune, you should be more careful next time! Who knows when he's around when you come out of your room!" Naru shouts to Kitsune in her room. "Oops! Tee hee!" Kitsune says to herself.

"And hurry up for breakfast!" Kitsune hears footsteps that indicate Motoko, Su, and Naru leaving. Kitsune takes her sweet time dressing, who knows who one may meet in any given day?

_Like that day I met that pervert...of course, I wasn't properly dressed that day either!_ She thinks. She starts to open the door when she hears Su call out, "Keitaro! Keitarrroooo!" _What is she calling him for?_ "Ah, there you are!" Kitsune hears a groan that indicates Keitaro. "Haha! Can't escape now! Come try out my new invention!"

"N-no!" Keitaro manages to mutter weakly, before being dragged away. Kitsune quickly opens the door and follows them, bringing her emergency tape-recorder for black-mailing purposes. _This has gotta be good_. She creeps along the hall, and up the stairs to Su's room. She opens the door a crack and presses _Record_ on her tape player. She can see Keitaro tied to a post in Su's messy room.

"Su! I already said I don't want to try out your invention!" Keitaro whines.

"Not true, you said ya wanted to know Naru's thoughts!" Su replies.

"Huh?" Keitaro says, confused.

"Well I've created a mind-reader so you can do just that! Don't worry, it goes into your head so people can't see it," Su says. "Uh, why is you're nose bleeding?"

"N-no reason at all!" Keitaro shouts. _Pervert!_ Kitsune thinks. But she's not worried since Su's inventions never work properly.

"Here ya go!" Su says.

"Um, how come it looks like a pin?" Keitaro asks.

"Cause it is!" And with that, she promptly sticks the pin in Keitaro's head.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhh!" he cries in pain.

"Can you hear my thoughts now?" Su asks.

"Um...um..." Keitaro says, drooling. Suddenly he snaps up his head in pain.

"Su! Your thoughts are too crazy and loud to hear! Arrgh! Voices in my head! Voices in my head, get them out get them out!"

"Sorry can't. Gonna have you wear this for a while," Su says. _Wait a minute, it actually works?_ Kitsune thinks. Suddenly Keitaro starts looking around the room. _Does that mean he can hear my thoughts right now?_ She decides that she better leave when Keitaro shouts, "Su! Untie me right now! Kitsune's at the door and I have to stop her from telling everyone else!" _Crap._ She gets up when Su opens the door.

"Hiya! Whatcha doing?" She asks, ever so innocently. _Spying_.

"Um, I was just passing by..."

"Liar! You were spying on us!" Keitaro shouts, struggling with his ropes. _Crap. I forgot about that mind reading thing._

"You were spying? Get anything good?" Su asks.

"Su!" Keitaro shouts.

"Oh yeah, plenty," Kitsune says. _Tee hee hee. Enough to keep me financially secure for a while._

"Man, there goes my wallet!" Keitaro says. _Crap crap crap crap!_ Kitsune thinks. _How is this possible?_

"Su! Get me out!" Keitaro demands. Suddenly his eyes open wide in fear. "What?! You're gonna test more inventions? Noooo! Help me, Kitsune!" Kitsune actually started to feel sorry for the guy. Suddenly, Shinobu appeared.

"Su did you get everyone for breakfa-what did you do to Urashima-sempai?!" She cried, running towards Keitaro and undoing the ropes. _Beloved sempai_, Shinobu thought as she untied him.

"Eh? Beloved?" Keitaro said, without thinking. Shinobu suddenly froze. _What? Did I think out loud? Oh no oh no oh no!_ She dashed down the hall crying and blushing furiously.

"No wait! Shinobu! Coooome baaack!" he cried, running after her. Kitsune mused for a while.

"You know, Su, this thing is going to create a lot of trouble," she said.

"Oh, I know!" she said, smiling.

A/N: Woo hoo hoo! Chap. 1 is done. How was it? Honest reviews please!


	2. Malfunction

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: This is my first LH Fanfic. If you believe I have portrayed the characters incorrectly, please R&R. Also, I have very little knowledge of Japan, so anything about it I might mess up, and any help is welcome. As always, please R&R.

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 2: Malfunction

"Shinobuuuu! Wait!" Keitaro shouted, running after Shinobu towards the kitchen.

SMACK! Suddenly a fist smashed into his face, causing him to fly the opposite direction.

"How dare you take advantage of poor, innocent Shinobu!" Naru shouted, smashing Keitaro.

"Narusegawa-Sempai! It's okay...I just um, was cutting an onion!" Shinobu cried.

"Don't worry, Shinobu. If this pervert over here was being himself, it's okay to admit it," Naru said.

"No, no, it was really an onion!" Shinobu said again, pulling out an onion from who knows where.

"Well, I guess he doesn't have to die – yet," Motoko commented. Kitsune and Su lazily walked into the kitchen.

"Well finally!" Shinobu said, trying to change the subject. "What were you trying to do to Urashima-Sempai, Su?"

"Huh?" Su asked. Unbeknownst to Shinobu, Kitsune and Su had agreed to keep silent for the day, to watch the antics. Then they would inform people of Keitaro's mind reading ability and Su's latest invention. "Oh, well, I was trying out an invention, but it didn't work," she answered. Shinobu suspected more, but she knew Su wouldn't talk about it. _Did I really say beloved Sempai out loud?_ She thought. They all ate, and in the middle of breakfast Keitaro finally limped in.

"What's your problem, Naru?!" he asked, viciously.

"What problem?" she replied flippantly.

"Can't I make it to breakfast without being punched in the face twice?!"

"Well if you weren't such a pervert, maybe!"

"I've had enough!" Keitaro screamed.

"Too bad you can't do anything about it!" Naru shouted back. "Just shut up and eat!" _Before I impale you with this chopstick,_ she added in her brain.

"What?! Trying to kill me with eating utensils now?!" Keitaro shouted.

"Yeah, I am! Shut up and eat, pervert!" Naru shouted. _Wait,_ she suddenly thought. _Didn't I only think that last thought? Maybe in anger I shouted out what I was thinking._

Keitaro sat down and ate thinking. _Now I can read everyone's mind. Or at least what they think. I know that Kitsune and Su are keeping quite for fun, but should I tell them? What will they say?_ Meanwhile, random thoughts floated in his brain. _Yum yum! This food is delicious!_ Su thought. _Ugh, that pervert has that stupid spacey look about him_, he heard Naru think. _I must know what that pervert was doing with Shinobu. Did he hurt her? If he did, he will die!_ Motoko thought. Kitsune was having fun with her thoughts. _Heh heh. Money, give me money Keitaro. I know you can hear me...unless you want others to know!_

"No! I will not be blackmailed!" Keitaro suddenly shouted. The other tenants were puzzled. Was he still talking about Naru's threat? But Kitsune answered _Oh yes you will. Watch this!_ Kitsune thought. _I know what you want. You want Naru all to yourself. You want her to cry out in pain. You'll comfort her while she cries. You'll kiss her. And then you'll eventually marry her and on your honeymoon, you'll..._ Needless to say the effect on Keitaro was immediate.

"Ahhh!" he cried as his nose started to bleed profusely. _Aha! Caught him again!_ Naru thought.

"What were you thinking, Urashima?" Motoko said, drawing out her sword. "More perverted antics?" Before he could even cry "it's not my fault!" Naru had given him another fist-in-face experience. SMASH! "Aieeeeeeeeeeeee!" was all Keitaro could cry. _Tee hee_ Kitsune thought. They all finally finished breakfast, and went up to their collective rooms. All except Kitsune, that is.

"Hey Keitaro, would ya come over here for a moment?" Kitsune asked, beckoning to Keitaro. Keitaro knew exactly what she wanted. "So Keitaro, do you happen to have any ahem extra money?" _C'mon you louse!_

"Kitsune, this isn't fair! Plus I'm nearly broke anyways!" Keitaro whined.

"Oh I know you have some extra money!" Kitsune said. She grabbed his arm and started to whine. "C'mon Keitaro. Otherwise I might accidentally slip that you can read people's minds!"

"What? Are you joking, Kitsune?" Naru asked, open-mouthed.

"Oops!" Kitsune giggled.

* * *

"Okay everyone, this meeting has officially started," Kitsune announced to all gathered in Keitaro's room. _How am I going to live through this one?_ Keitaro thought nervously. "I'm here to announce that Keitaro can now read minds!"

"What?! How can this be?!" Motoko shouted.

"That answer Su has the courtesy of answering," Kitsune said, and Su stood up.

"Yup! I made a device so Keitaro can read minds! What fun!" She shouted.

"This is unacceptable! I refuse to believe it!" Motoko shouted.

"Well how about testing it? Think of something and ask Keitaro what you thought of," Kitsune said.

"Fine! Keitaro, tell me what I am thinking now!" Motoko shouted, standing up. _I am thinking that if you can hear me, you are dead!_

"Uh, um, I don't know what you're thinking at all! A new sword you want to buy?" Keitaro nervously said. _Uh oh, he's lying! Time to prove it._

"See Kitsune? I knew it was impossible." Motoko sat down, as Kitsune stood up.

"All right then, I know what's up. He's just not telling you he can read our minds. He's lying!" Kitsune accused. "Watch me make his nose bleed!"

"What?!" Keitaro replied. Kitsune immediately thought of several unmentionable scenes in her mind. And yes, Keitaro's nose did start spurting blood. "Ahhh!" he cried.

"There! I proved it!" Kitsune said. Keitaro held his hands over his nose while the blood leaked out.

"That doesn't prove anything," Naru said, causing Kitsune to sweat-drop. "He has perverted thoughts all the time. He can nosebleed under any circumstance."

"But he's lying! Why else would his nose bleed at that moment after I said I would make him," Kitsune asked.

"Because when you said you'd make him, he just couldn't help himself and thought perverted thoughts," Naru said, matter-of-factly.

"Sempai? You're not lying, are you?" Shinobu asked. Keitaro was taken aback.

"I-I, um, I," Keitaro wanted to say "Of course I'm not! How can I read anyone's mind?" but Shinobu's cute, innocent face... he looked at the ground. He couldn't lie to her, or anyone else again. "I, gulp actually can read minds. I heard Motoko saying that she'd kill me if I could hear what she was thinking, so I panicked." Keitaro looked up, and everyone had a look of disbelief except for Kitsune, who wore a triumphant smile. _In deep trouble now, aren't you, you pervert!_ She giggled.

"M-Motoko, is that true?" Naru asked. Motoko slowly nodded her head. _Oh no, you mean he can read my mind? He can hear me right this moment?_ Naru thought.

"Yeah, I can hear you Nar-" Keitaro began but Naru smashed his face again. BAM! SMASH! THUD! "Aieeeeeeee!" Keitaro shouted, taking another all-expense paid trip to the moon and back. SMASH! He landed in the middle of the room, crashing through the ceiling.

"We don't have to live with him invading our thoughts, do we?" Naru asked. "Su, you can take the device off, right?" Su thought for a while, her finger in her mouth.

"Nope! Can't come off for a while," she replied happily.

"What?!" Naru shouted. "Why not?!"

"Because it's stuck in his head, so he has to wear it for a while. Otherwise when you pull it out, he'll need stitches."

"I don't care, I'm pulling it out!" Naru advanced towards Keitaro, cracking her knuckles.

"Wait, I'm sure we can discuss this!" Keitaro nervously suggested.

"We'll discuss it after I get that out of your head!" Naru grabbed him and searched through his hair. She searched and searched, moving her fingers over his whole head. _Ahhhh. This feels good,_ Keitaro thought. Suddenly his nose started to bleed. "What's your pervert problem?! I can't run my fingers by your head without you thinking something perverted?!" Naru shouted. She slapped him. _Owwwww!_ Keitaro thought. She searched some more. "Su! I can't find it!" she complained.

"Oh yeah, that's another feature. It hides when someone is looking for it. There's only one way to get it, and that's while he's sleeping!" Su said.

"What? Okay, pervert, go to sleep now!" Naru shouted, pushing him onto the futon. Keitaro lay down, his nerves wracking his body. "Well?" Naru said.

"I'm sorry but I can't sleep if everyone's here!" Keitaro shouted.

"Fine, we'll leave, but if you're not asleep within a couple hours, there will be repercussions. Okay, everyone, let's leave," Naru said, herding all the girls out of his room. "I'll go get some sleeping pills. That'll help you," Naru said, before she closed the door.

"Hmph!" Keitaro grunted as he changed into a robe and lay down on the futon. _It's not like I wanted to be stuck with Su's newest invention. Geez, it's like they think I like be perverted!_ Surprisingly, Keitaro drifted off to sleep, slowly but surely. The door opened suddenly.

"Keitaro I got you pills and water, so you'd better take them," Naru said, closing the door behind her. She turned around to find Keitaro already asleep. He snored lightly. _Hmm...he's kinda cute asleep, hee hee! Wait, what am I thinking? Did I just giggle? What if he can still hear me in his sleep? Now's a good time to find that pin and pull it out!_ Naru went over by his head. She searched around gingerly, so as not to wake him up. _Aha! Found it!_ she thought. She pulled.

Nothing. It was stuck. _Probably wedged in there real well,_ she mused. She pulled harder. It still stayed in there. _Grrrr._ She grabbed and yanked it out, but only ended pulling the top off. "Oomph!" she grunted as she fell over backwards. She looked at the piece in her hand, and frowned. This was definitely not the whole device, as wires were streaming off the end. _That's not good_, she thought. Suddenly she heard Keitaro mumble something. _Hmm? Is he awake?_ Keitaro turned over and Naru heard Keitaro mumble some more. _What is he saying? I can swear that his mouth isn't moving..._ Suddenly Keitaro shouted "Aieeeeeeee!" and Naru instinctively backed off. _Huh, he's sleep talking._ "Motoko, why must you beat me so?" Keitaro said. _But wait! His mouth is definitely not moving!_ She peered closer to check. "Motoko! Come back! I have to tell you something!" Keitaro whined in his sleep, but Naru definitely did not see Keitaro move a muscle.

"What the?" she said aloud.

"It's very important," Keitaro kept on "saying" in his sleep.

"I-I have to tell you now, before I burst." But Keitaro stopped there.

"What is this moron mumbling about? Say it already!" Naru whispered to herself. _Why is this pervert talking about Motoko?_

"I want to marry you," Keitaro said. _Huh? What? Keitaro lov-loves Motoko? But I thought..._ Suddenly Keitaro spoke again. "What? You love me too? You've always wanted to marry me and stop practicing kendo? Oh yes oh yes!" _Must wake this pervert up before I hear anymore! Otherwise I might have to commit suicide._

"KEITARO, WAKE UP!!!" Naru shouted. Keitaro sprung up in bed.

"What? I didn't do anything, honest! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Keitaro shouted in alarm, groveling before Naru. His door opened, as the loud noise had attracted the other tenants.

"What happened?" Kitsune asked. "Did you remove it from his head?" Keitaro was still bowing, mumbling "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Pervert, stop groveling already! I just woke you up," Naru said, sighing at the pathetic Keitaro.

"Eh? Oh, but it was such a wonderful dream! I dreamed...um...something wonderful!" Keitaro said.

"Was I in it, Keitaro?" Su asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?" Keitaro asked.

"Just wondering!" Su replied, grinning.

"Was Motoko in it?" Naru asked. Keitaro immediately blushed red.

"Um, of-of course not!" he answered. Everyone knew he was lying. Motoko drew her blade and immediately pointed it at Keitaro.

"I can run this through you 43 times without killing you. What did you dream about?" Motoko threatened.

"It-it's just a dream, nothing to tell, nothing to tell!" Keitaro said. _How am I going to tell her about it?_ He thought.

"How are you going to tell me about it? You will speak, otherwise there will be pain!" Motoko lunged closer, putting the tip of her sword on his shoulder blade. _What? Am I thinking out loud?_

"Are you thinking out loud? Of course you are, idiot! Now tell me before I use my art," Motoko said. _Aw, crap I'm dead!_

"That is correct!" Motoko shouted.

"But I just thought all of that stuff, how can you hear it?" Keitaro asked, deflecting the subject.

"Stop changing the subject!" Motoko shouted again. _How can I tell her in my dream she married me and was happy? And that she loved me?_ Keitaro thought. Suddenly the blade clattered to the floor. Keitaro looked up and Motoko was staring, open-mouthed, numb.

"Oh come on! I definitely did not say that last part out loud!" Keitaro said. All of the girls had "time to die, Keitaro" written upon their faces. "It's just a dream! AIEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouts as the beating begins.

* * *

"Okay, meeting number two is commencing!" Kitsune announced, with a special tone of happiness in her voice. "Keitaro Urashima, stand up!"

"Well, uh, it seems that my thoughts are projected as if I were speaking," Keitaro said, scratching his head. "And I don't know how to explain it, but Naru must have messed something up!" he cried, trying to blame someone, anyone else.

"What?! I just tried to pull it out! It's not my fault it's so hard to pull out that I broke it!" Naru shouted back.

"You have to twist it, then pull it!" Su said, laughing. Naru sweat-dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," she mumbled.

"Oh well, no harm done!" Su said.

"Wait, can you get it out?" Keitaro asked.

"Only while ya sleeping!" Su answered. "I'll do it this time to make sure to get it right!"

"No," Motoko said, standing up.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" Keitaro asked.

"Simply this: As punishment for being a pervert and having perverted thoughts, you must wear that for a week before we permit Su to take it off," Motoko said.

"What?! That's not fair! You shouldn't be allowed to invade my thoughts!" Keitaro said. "When I could, ahem hear yours, you demanded it to be taken off immediately!"

"Yeah, but we're not perverts," Naru pointed out, stating it as that was a perfectly good reason to inflict an unfair punishment upon Keitaro. "So my mind's made up, who agrees?"

"What fun!" Su shouted. "I agree."

"Should be a good blackmailing opportunity. I'm all for it," Kitsune said.

"I have already displayed my opinion. Keitaro shall be punished one way or another," Motoko said.

"Shinobu?" Naru asked.

"Um...um...," Shinobu flustered. On one hand, she loved Urashima-Sempai and didn't want it at all. But on the other hand, she really couldn't do anything about it, and all the other girls wanted to. "I have to go cook lunch!" she suddenly shouted, and dashed out of the room.

"That is as good as a yes. Keitaro, we're listening for a week. Beware," Naru said.

"And any perverted thoughts that happen to float our way..." Motoko said, motioning to her sword.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Keitaro said, groveling again. _From one stupid expression of a dream!_

"I heard that!" Naru said, waving her fist in the air. _At least I didn't think about...uh...must think of something else_.

"What's for lunch?" Keitaro asked, sweating buckets.

"What did you not think of?" Kitsune asked playfully. "Marry anyone else?" That instant cause Keitaro to think of what he shouldn't of. The fact that it was only a part of a series of dreams of asking each tenant to marry him_. OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!_

"Don't worry, nothing bad happened!" Keitaro said, backing into a corner.

KRAKAKAKAK! Naru cracked her knuckles.

"So what did I say?" Naru asked, glaring.

"Uh, uh," Keitaro flustered. _Let's see,_ he thought on reflex, _ She said yes immediately and then she-_

SMACK!! "Ahhhhhhh!" Keitaro shouted. Shinobu came in, curious about the noise.

"Au! Au! Don't hurt Sempai!" she wailed. _Shinobu! Ah, the dream about her was the best!_ Keitaro thought, causing Shinobu to freeze and blush red in embarrassment.

"You asked a girl almost 7 years younger than you to marry you?" Motoko said. "DIE, URASHIMA!" she cried, swinging her sword viciously. "Aieeeeeeeeeeee!" was all Keitaro could cry.

A/N: Finally done with chapter 2. Almost as twice as long as chapter 1, because I wanted to get to the malfunction, but the story sort of made it take longer. Phew! Please R&R.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: This is my first LH Fanfic. If you believe I have portrayed the characters incorrectly, please R&R. Also, I have very little knowledge of Japan, so anything about it I might mess up, and any help is welcome. As always, please R&R.

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Later that night...

_Ugh, the only way I can survive this is total isolation_, Keitaro thought.

"Keitaro!" Su called out. "Hiya!" She came with a Su trademark flying kick. BAM!

"Ow! What the heck?!" Keitaro cried out. _Why must she come in with feet flying?!_

"It's more fun that way!" Su cried out. "Anyways, I want to play with you! Motoko says she has to study! She's so booring!"

"Why do I want to play with you? I have to study, not to mention you got me into this mess!" Keitaro shouted.

"But...but!" Su whined. "It wasn't my fault Naru broke it..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, but you agreed to keep it on!" Keitaro said.

"But –" Just then, however, Kitsune walked by. "Kitsune! Play with me!"

"What? Ahhh!" Kitsune cried, running away quickly.

"Kitsuuuune!" Su cried, running after her. _Finally, she's gone. It's just torture with her around,_ Keitaro thought. Clatter! Shinobu was standing outside of his room just now with food, but obviously had heard what Keitaro had thought.

"No wait! Shinobu! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Keitaro groveled.

"I-I'm sorry sempai! I didn't mean to hurt you! Auuuu!" she cried, running away.

"Arrrghh! Stupid stupid stupid!" Keitaro cried, smacking his head on the table several times. His nose started to bleed. _I haven't done anything wrong, and yet already my nose is bleeding._

"URASHIMA!" Motoko cried, bursting into the room with her sword drawn. "I have seen the damage your thoughts have done on poor Shinobu! She won't stop crying! For this, I must punish you!" She raised her sword above her head. "DIE!" she shouted, swinging her sword down and sending ki energy towards a very poor immortal manager.

"Aieeeeeeee! It wasn't my fault!" he cried, flying through the ceiling. BAM! He fell back down onto the floor of his room.

"Onii-san!" Kanako shouted, running into the room. _What the? When did she arrive?!_

"Ara! Urashima-Kun! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Mutsumi called out, coming into view. _Whaat?! When did she arrive as well? With Kanako, maybe?_

"Ara, Urashima-Kun! I forgot to tell you that we were coming! Sorry!" Mutsumi cried. Motoko, meanwhile, was panting from her recent exertion.

"Oh, aren't you the turtle-girl?" she asked. "Otohime Mutsumi?"

"Yup!" she said. Tama-chan came into view, on Mutsumi's shoulder.

"Myu!" it called.

"Tur-tur-turtle! Ahhhh!" Motoko cried, hugging Keitaro impulsively. _Eh?_ Keitaro thought, flustering. _Ah she's so soft...uh oh!_ Keitaro thought. Motoko suddenly stiffened. _What the heck am I doing, it's just a turtle, just a turtle!_ Motoko thought. She sprung away from Keitaro, and saw the entire Hinata Inn staring with open mouths.

"Grrrr...," Naru said, clenching her fist. "You...PERVERT!" Naru shouted, making another Keitaro sized hole through the ceiling.

"Aieeeeee!!!!" Keitaro cried. Motoko watched him fly like she had just made him do before.

"Er, Naru, was that really necessary?" she asked. _I guess it was kind of my fault. He did say I was soft...what the heck am I thinking?_ Naru turned in surprise.

"What? I was surprised he hadn't already been blasted away by you! He was obviously taking advantage of you!" Naru said.

"Actually he had already been blasted by me," Motoko said, pointing to the other Keitaro hole.

"Oh. But why was he hugging you?" Naru asked.

"Au! Au! Don't talk about such things!" Shinobu wailed.

"Um, it was nothing. Nothing at all," Motoko said, blushing red.

"Motoko! You're turning red! Do you like Keitaro?" Su called out.

"No-no, it is nothing like that at all!" Motoko denied, blushing even more.

"Don't tell me you're taking what he said in his dream seriously," Kitsune said, waving her finger.

"What?! I had no such notion!" Motoko shouted.

"You don't have to shout. Kitsune is always saying such things," Naru said.

"Nevertheless, I will prove what I said!" Motoko continued to shout. Suddenly, before Motoko could "prove" what she said, Keitaro crashed through the ceiling, landing on Motoko and knocking both of them out.

"Au! Au! Sempai! Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu cried, wringing her hands.

"Don't worry, Shinobu," Naru said. "Su, Kitsune, drag Motoko to her room. Shinobu, help me drag Keitaro to his futon." Kitsune and Su moved Motoko to her room while Shinobu brought out Keitaro's futon. Naru lifted up Keitaro, but struggled from the weight.

"Man, he's heavy!" Naru exclaimed.

"Here, Narusegawa-sempai," Shinobu said, lifting his feet. They maneuvered him to the futon. "Oomph!" Keitaro grunted subconsciously. Shinobu put the covers over him. "I-I'll look after him," Shinobu said, nervously. Narusegawa looked surprised.

"Oh. Okay, um, sure," she said, then walked out and closed the door. Shinobu sat down on the floor. She hated every time sempai was hurt, but she couldn't do anything about it. The door opened. Narusegawa appeared in the doorway.

"Um, you might overhear him speaking, because that's his dream. Just wanted to warn you," she said.

"Oh. Okay," Shinobu said. Narusegawa lingered for a moment then left, mumbling about studying. Shinobu stared at the unconscious form of Keitaro.

"He's so cute..." Shinobu told herself. _Wait, what?_

"Help me..." Keitaro said.

"Sempai! What do you need?" Shinobu said, standing up. Keitaro did not stir. "He must be dreaming," Shinobu said to herself, sitting back down. "Ah Shinobu!" Keitaro said again. Shinobu instantly stood up again, but sat back down when she saw Keitaro was still asleep. "Should I leave? I don't want to intrude on his dream. But what if he needs help when he does wake up?" Shinobu was indecisive, but she didn't move.

"Shinobu! Can you make me some lunch?" Keitaro called out. Shinobu looked around to see if anyone heard it, but suddenly remembered that he was dreaming it, so only she could hear it. She listened more closely, which allowed her to enter his dream as a bystander. She saw Keitaro leaving for cramming school, after grabbing the lunch she had just made. "Thanks Shinobu!" Keitaro said, waving. "Ah, do you know where Narusegawa is?" he asked the dream version of Shinobu.

"No, sempai, I believe she left already," the dream-Shinobu said.

"Good," Keitaro said. He moved closer and patted Shinobu on the head. _What is sempai doing?_ The bystander-Shinobu asked herself. "Here's a thanks for lunch," Keitaro said, then kissed the dream-Shinobu.

"Sempai?!" the dream-Shinobu and the bystander Shinobu said. _Is this his dream...or mine?_ The bystander-version said.

"Please call me Keitaro," Keitaro told the dream-Shinobu, holding her hands. The dream Shinobu blushed a deep shade of red.

"Um...sempai, w-won't you be late for school?" the dream-Shinobu asked.

"I just need to ask you a question, Shinobu..." Keitaro turned his head down. The dream-Shinobu shifted nervously. _Is this the dream sempai was talking about?_ The bystander-Shinobu thought. Keitaro fumbled for something in his pocket. "Will you go to Neverland with me?"

"S-sempai! What about Narusegawa-sempai?" the dream-Shinobu asked.

"Never mind her; it's you I wanted to ask. So?" Keitaro asked again.

"Oh, o-of course, sempai!" the dream-Shinobu cried, hugging Keitaro for all she was worth.

"That's my Shinobu," Keitaro said. _Oh, sempai..._the bystander thought. Suddenly she was back in Keitaro's room.

"Ugh," Keitaro said. "Ow."

"Sempai! Are you okay?" Shinobu cried out, seeing that Keitaro had finally awoken.

"Yeah. That was just more brutal than usual, even for Narusegawa," Keitaro said. Keitaro suddenly stiffened.

"Sempai?" Shinobu said. _Guess I can only ask her_...Keitaro thought. _Ask me what?_ Shinobu thought, hearing Keitaro's thought.

"Did you, um, happen to hear my, (cough), dream?" Keitaro asked. _Oh no! What should I say? I don't want to lie...but I can't just leave!_ "Shinobu?" Keitaro asked again.

"Uh, uh," she flustered.

"It's okay if you did...I just hope I didn't, um hurt you or anything," Keitaro mumbled, turning away. _What am I thinking? Of course I did! I always hurt Shinobu! Oh shoot! She can hear me think!_ Keitaro turned around bowing down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me – aieee!" he cried as Motoko came into the room, slashing at Keitaro.

"Motoko-sempai!" Shinobu cried. Motoko simply sheathed her sword.

"Are you okay? What did he do?" Motoko asked.

"Um," Shinobu said. "I think I'll go make dinner." She walked out.

"Aieeee!" Keitaro cried, crashing back through the ceiling. "Man, now I have three holes to fix!" he moaned standing slowly back up. He felt a sword to his throat.

"What did you do to Shinobu?" Motoko asked. _Oh no,_ Keitaro thought.

"Um, no-nothing at all! Ha ha!" he laughed, nervously.

"Even Mutsumi can tell that is a lie!" Motoko threatened. _Darn it! She's right!_

"Yes! Now what did you do?" Motoko asked again.

"Um, um, nothing!" he cried, suddenly pushing the sword away and running for his life.

"URASHIMA! Come back here!" Motoko said, running after him. She gathered up her ki energy and swung.

"Ahh!" Keitaro cried, narrowly dodging the attack. He wished he had a sword, or some sort of pipe. Suddenly he saw a mop lying where he had left it from cleaning the springs. "Aha!" he cried grabbing the mop in one hand. "I'm not so helpless now!" he sobbed. "Ahhhhh!" He suddenly swung about, blocking Motoko's sweeping attack.

"What? So you dare to challenge me? I will show no mercy!" Motoko shouted, swinging her blade with all her might.

"Waaah! You never show mercy anyways!" Keitaro shouted, his mop shattering to pieces while he flew down the hallway from Motoko's ki blast.

"Urashima! You never learn, do you? Today, you will die!" Motoko shouted down the hall.

"Waaah! I don't want to die today! How about tomorrow?" Keitaro cried out.

"TODAY URASHIMA!" she shouted again. "How many times have we put up with your perverseness?! It ends today!" _I wouldn't call beating me up all those times putting up with it,_ Keitaro thought, while he formulated an answer.

"Insolence? DIE!" Motoko screamed, sending a huge ki wave towards Keitaro.

"Waaah!" he cried, again dodging the blast that tore a huge hole where he was just standing. "I don't want to fix that!" he shouted, crying.

"Then don't move. HIYA!" Another ki wave tore through another wall where Naru's room was. She looked up, then suddenly covered herself because she was changing.

"You...you...PERVERT!" She cried, preparing to sock Keitaro. But Motoko wasn't about to let him escape so quickly.

"DIE URASHIMA!" she bellowed, sending Keitaro running down the hall again before anything happened.

"Keitaro! Come back here!" Naru shouted, joining the chase. Every so often a ki wave would be flung at Keitaro, breaking more and more of Hinata-sou and every time he would cry, "I don't want to have to fix that!" To which of course Naru and Motoko replied, "THEN DON'T MOVE!" Su, upon hearing the commotion, joined in.

"Keitaro! What'd did ya do this time!" she called.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Keitaro frantically said.

"Liar!" Motoko answered, shooting another ki wave.

"I don't want to pay for that!" Keitaro whined.

"Then STOP MOVING!" Naru said.

"What's going on?" Kitsune said. "Hey having fun without me? Not fair!"

"This isn't fun!" Keitaro shouted. BAM! Kitsune was smacked by a ki wave as Keitaro dodged it.

"Darn you, Urashima!" Motoko shouted. Kitsune, meanwhile, was flying through the air. _So this is what Keitaro experiences everyday. Uh oh, looks painful landing on the concrete._ BAM! She landed right outside the tea house.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kitsune said.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked Kitsune. "And what the heck is going on at the Hinata-sou?" She stuck her thumb out and motioned behind her. Kitsune looked up and could see the Hinata-sou shaking and rocking from the ki blasts of Motoko's blade. "Did Motoko invite Seta over to duel or something?"

"Um, actually right now she wants to kill Keitaro," Kitsune said.

"When will that girl learn?" Haruka said.

"Learn what?" Kitsune asked.

"That he can't die." To prove her point, it seems, Keitaro landed right in front of Kitsune on his head. He crashed down into the pavement, causing debris to fly everywhere, damaging the tea house and leaving a crater several meters wide.

"He can't live through that," Kitsune mused. Surprise! Keitaro got up slowly, the only sign of his recent fall was his head was bleeding and his shirt was torn.

"Ow, that hurt a lot!" Keitaro said while Kitsune sweat-dropped.

"H-how did you live?" Kitsune asked.

"Huh? What?" Keitaro asked. "Ah, Aunt Haruka." SLAP!

"It's Haruka-san," she said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. Well, actually I did, but –" SLAP!

"Sorry!"

"What are you going to do about the Inn?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I don't know, I mean it's all Motoko's fault! I told her to stop trying to kill me, but she won't listen to reason!"

"Urashima! There you are!" Motoko's voice suddenly said.

"Ahhhhh! Sorry Haruka-san, I've got to run!" Keitaro shouted, and sprinted away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Naru shouted, waving her fist. The group continued to chase after him. Kitsune stayed behind, when Mutsumi walked out of the tea house.

"That was delicious!" she said. "Thank you Haruka-san!"

"No problem," Haruka answered. "By the way, I have a favor to ask of both of you." Kitsune and Mutsumi waited patiently for Haruka to continue. "I've been down on workers, so I need some help at the tea house. Would you two like to help? I've already got Kanako helping out."

"Why is she here, anyways?" Kitsune asked. Ever since the incident where she took over the Hinata-sou, Kitsune had had a secret dislike for her.

"Beats me. She said she was here to visit her Onii-san. Isn't that enough?" Haruka answered.

"Sure. Whatever," Kitsune said.

"So you want to help?"

"Would we get paid?" Kitsune asked.

"I would love to help Haruka-san!" Mutsumi cried out. Haruka clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled. You can report to me at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Wait! I didn't agree to anything yet!" Kitsune complained.

"You owe me anyways for all the sake you steal," Haruka replied.

"Oh. Heh heh. Um, about that..." Kitsune trailed off. _Darn it! I don't want to work!_

"Oh look at that!" Mutsumi cried, pointing at a flying object traveling rapidly towards them. "It's a shooting star!"

"No! It's Keitaro!" Kitsune cried. "DUCK!" She grabbed Mutsumi and pulled her to the ground as Keitaro shot through the air above them.

"Ooo, that looks like fun!" Mutsumi said. Kitsune sweat-dropped.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Haruka suddenly yelled. The group following Keitaro, which composed of Naru, Motoko, Shinobu, and Su, suddenly froze. "You guys have gone too far!" Haruka exclaimed.

"But, Haruka-san, this pervert must be punished..." Motoko started to say.

"Can you punish him with out destroying the Hinata-sou in the process?!" Haruka shouted. Everyone turned to look at the Hinata-sou, which seemed like a piece of cardboard shot with a machine gun. Keitaro, meanwhile had gotten up, slowly, and was limping over. He saw everyone staring, and turned around.

"HOLY MOTHER OF- mmph!" he cried, as Haruka covered his mouth.

"There are kids present," she said.

"BUT WHAT DO I DO ABOUT THAT?" Keitaro continued to yell at the top of his lungs pointing at the Hinata-sou. _I should kick them all out until they pay for that. Buwahaha! Oh, I'm so evil._ Suddenly all the girls had a frozen look on their face.

"Yo-you wouldn't dare!" Motoko shouted. "TAKE THIS URASHIMA!" BAM! Keitaro went flying for the last time that day, making another hole in the Hinata-sou, riddling it with yet another "bullet."

"Seriously, how are you guys going to pay for that," Kanako said, appearing from nowhere.

A/N: Sorry if this seems like a bad ending, but it took a while before I decided what would happen. Please R&R.


	4. Kitsune's Favor

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: sniff Wow, so many reviews! I'm so happy! Now, the story hopes to get better here. More chaos. More chases. More accidents. More of just about everything. I forget what some people call others (specifically what Mutsumi calls other people) so if I have done it wrong, please correct! As always, please R&R.

"…" Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 4: Kitsune's Favor

The First Day

Keitaro woke up early, due to the multiple rays of light coming through his wall. _Through my wall?! Oh yeah, yesterday…_ He remembered suddenly everything, including the massive damage to the Hinata-sou. _Now I must truly empty out my pockets…but it's everyone's fault, not just mine! Okay, I'll call a meeting!_ Keitaro decided. He got up, dressed, and walked to the kitchen. _Oh shoot, today I have cramming school_. He saw Shinobu cooking. "Shinobu, could you cook some extra and cook me some lunch?" Keitaro asked.

"Sure, sempai!" Shinobu said. Su suddenly popped inside the kitchen.

"Shinobu! When's breakfast? I'm hungry!" Su asked.

"You're always hungry, Su," Motoko said, entering after Su.

"Breakfast will be soon," Shinobu answered. Meanwhile, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Naru, and Kanako entered.

"Oh my! Kitsune I forgot! We have to help Haruka-san now! It's eight o'clock," Mutsumi said. Keitaro thought this was the perfect chance to have a meeting. _After all it was their fault that the Hinata-sou is so damaged,_ he thought. _Wait, they can hear my thoughts!_

"Keitaro," Motoko began.

"Um, um," Keitaro flustered. "It's true though! I just want an emergency meeting!" Motoko took a running start and made Keitaro fly through the air, screaming.

"Meeting started," she said.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, they all gathered round the table. Mutsumi had left to ask Haruka to join, but Keitaro started anyways.

"Okay we all know why we're here," he said.

"Because of you!" Su said gleefully.

"What? It's not like that at all!" Keitaro denied.

"Su is correct. It is your perverted thoughts that forced me into action," Motoko stated.

"What? I was just trying to save my life!" Keitaro said.

"It's not worth saving," Naru said.

"What? That's mean!" Keitaro whined. "It's all Motoko's fault, using destructive ki waves!"

"Onii-san, can we decided on the matter at hand instead of assigning blame?" Kanako, the ever-so-reasonable one asked. Keitaro was not done, however.

"And Su's, for planting this stupid device in my head. Can we get rid of it? Please?" Keitaro asked.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Haruka said, entering.

"What does?" Shinobu asked.

"Taking it out. One's thoughts should be one's own, otherwise, look what happens," Haruka said, pointing to the wreckage around her.

"But he has not completed his punishment. He shall not be allowed to end it early on this excuse," Motoko said.

"Fine, just offering some wise advice," Haruka said.

"Yeah listen to Aunt Haru–" SLAP! Keitaro was slapped hard by Haruka.

"I've told you enough times to call me Haruka-san!" she said.

"Haruka-san has good advice!" Keitaro continued, rubbing his head where he had been so forcefully slapped.

"No, that is just not possible. This is the best way to keep surveillance on Urashima."

"But!" Keitaro began.

"No," Motoko said. _This is weird; they usually listen to Aunt Haruka._ SLAP!

"Come on!" Keitaro said. "That's not fair! I thought you said not to listen in to other people's thoughts?"

"Can't help it. If I have to, I must correct what you think," Haruka said flippantly.

"Haruka-san!" Keitaro whined.

"So who's going to pay for this damage?" Kanako asked, again bringing the topic back to the subject at hand.

"We all should since it's all out faults," Keitaro managed to say, finally.

"Yeah, how much is it?" Kitsune asked. "I need also to replace my sake that was spilled everywhere."

"Kitsune! That type of stuff doesn't matter!" Keitaro shouted. _What a waste of money she is! Always gambling and drinking, gambling and drinking!_ Kitsune sniffed, and unbeknownst to Keitaro faked a tear.

"You're so mean! I need sake to survive!" Kitsune wailed. _Why must my thoughts be public?_ Keitaro thought to himself.

"Urashima, you must be punished!" Motoko shouted, drawing her sword.

"Alright already! Kitsune, stop faking!" Haruka said.

"Eh?" Kitsune asked, stopping.

"See? Why am I always punished when everyone is always getting me into trouble!" Keitaro said.

"Keitaro, you have to stop it too! Here is the estimated repair cost I have done." With that, Haruka threw a piece of paper onto the table.

"1,000,000 YEN?!" everyone shouted. (A/N: I don't know the conversion rate, but a friend said it's about 100 yen to one US dollar, so I'm saying that it costs about 1000 US dollars)

"Hey, you went through here like rampaging bulls!" Haruka pointed out.

"I-it was Motoko's fault!" Kitsune said.

"What? Blaming me? It was Urashima!" Motoko said.

"Say what? I wasn't the one throwing around ki like a baseball!" Keitaro said in his defense.

"Urashima…" Motoko threatened.

"Au! Everyone should just pay their part!" Shinobu suddenly broke in. "Everyone should just pay 125,000 yen!"

"But that's so much…" Kitsune whined. "Plus I didn't do any of the damage!"

"I will pay my part, since I am the one who did chase down Urashima. But it is all for a good cause of getting rid of evil," Motoko said.

"How come I'm evil?" Keitaro whined.

"Did you not admit it recently?" Motoko asked.

"Um, um, um," Keitaro flustered. _DARN IT ALL!_ he cried in his head. SLAP!

"There are kids around," Haruka said. "Anyways, does everyone agree to the price?"

"Why should I pay?" Kanako asked. "I'm just here to visit Onii-san."

"True. Okay, Keitaro, you have to pay twice as much, since you're the manager and all," Kitsune said.

"WHAT? Why do you get to decide that?!" Keitaro screamed.

"Everyone agree?" Kitsune asked.

"Yup, it's fair," Naru said.

"Of course as the kanrinin, Keitaro should pay for more," Motoko said.

"Keitaro owes me for breaking my mind reading device! This is how he can pay me back!" Su said, jumping onto Keitaro and hanging on like a koala bear to a tree.

"Su…ah…can't…breathe…get…off!" Keitaro shouted, finally managing to push Su off of himself. "Ah, fresh air," Keitaro said, breathing deeply. "Ummph!" he cried as Su stuck something in his mouth. It was a cookie.

"Look at what my Instant-Fooderizer made!" Su cried. "Isn't it yummy?" Keitaro responded by spitting it out.

"It tastes like curry!" he shouted. "This is disgu-…I mean a great disguise for a cookie!"

"Thanks Keitaro!" Su responded. _Phew,_ Keitaro thought impulsively. _Got out of that…one. Oh, darn it all,_ Keitaro thought, as he remembered everyone at this meeting could hear him.

"Lying again, Urashima?" Motoko asked, menace dripping out of every word, out of the way she pronounced "Urashima" like it would be the last time Keitaro would hear it.

"N-no! I just simply meant to say–" Keitaro began, but he was stopped, that is stopped, by a force called "Su's flying kick." SMACK!

"Ha ha! Caught you lying! Now I get to play!" Su cried, and she brought out a missile launcher. "Target acquired…firing!" Su shouted gleefully.

"NO! I don't want to pay for more–" but of course, he didn't finish his sentence. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three direct hits sent Keitaro flying through the Hinata-sou. Yet for some reason he was lucky this time. Or you could say due to all his unluckiness before, some luck was due to him. Anyhow, instead of crashing through the Hinata-sou, he flew through an open door into the springs, not damaging any of the Hinata-sou. With a giant splash, Keitaro landed in the hot springs.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun!" Keitaro heard Mutsumi say. He looked towards the voice, but knew the second after he did he would regret it. Of course Mutsumi was bathing, with only a towel covering her. "Ara, Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi said again. "You should warn me next time, so I can get a bathing suit! Oh well!"

"Mutsumi! What are you doing?" Keitaro asked trying to pull away. Mutsumi was holding a towel (not the one she was wearing, you perverts:)!)

"Didn't you want to take a bath? I'll wash your back!" Mutsumi said.

"Ah!" Keitaro cried, as Mutsumi stripped him of his shirt. "Help! Anyone!"

"Ha ha!" Su laughed. "I want to have fun too!" Su ran towards a flailing Keitaro and ripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Not my pants!" Keitaro shouted. "Give my pants back!" Keitaro reached, but was pulled back down by Mutsumi.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun! I can't wash your back if you keep moving!" Suddenly, Kanako appeared from nowhere.

"I will help you to wash his back," she said, and tied Keitaro up, plus putting a piece of duct tape over Keitaro's mouth. She grabbed a towel and started to wash.

"Mmmph! (translation: HELP!)" Keitaro said. Shinobu came over timidly.

"I-I would also like to help!" she cried, grabbing a towel and also began to rub.

"MMMMPH?! (translation: SHINOBU?!)" Keitaro exclaimed. Keitaro suddenly remembered he didn't have to talk. _Someone, anyone save me!_ He thought furiously. He glanced through the open door of the bath. _How did it end up like this?_ He thought as he glanced. Everyone, including Haruka was staring open mouthed as the three girls washed Keitaro's back, dumbfounded. Everyone, that is, except Su, who was now running this way.

"Haha! My time-freeze ray works! Now they can't do anything either! I'll help you wash his back, too! Then I'll wash his front!" Su screamed in excitement.

"Mmmph?!" (Front?!) Keitaro said through the tape. He exerted with all his might, and broke away from the girls, running for all his might. Up the stairs, through the hallway, into his room, through the connecting hole and into the room where they started, the kitchen he ran.

"Oomph!" he cried as he tripped over Naru and fell down on top of her, knocking her out of the "time-freeze." This could have been good, if he hadn't fallen so that his face was between her breasts and of course he couldn't move very well.

"You…you…you…dare…YOU PERVERT!" she bellowed and punched Keitaro so hard that as he went flying through the ceiling he created a sonic boom. Here it is, just for effect.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

The noise shocked the rest of the group (Motoko, Haruka, and Kitsune) out of the time-freeze as well.

"Wow! That was a good one!" Su said, watching Keitaro's form become smaller and smaller and finally wink out.

"He'll be back," Haruka said, nonchalantly. "So, since Keitaro's not here to make you beat him to a pulp, do you all agree to pay? Except Kanako, which Keitaro already agreed to pay double."

"Did onii-san actually agree? I do not wish to burden him. I will pay the 125,000 yen also," Kanako promised.

"Good. Then I suggest you all get moving. Kitsune, Mutsumi come with me," Haruka said.

"Where is Keitaro-kun? ♥" Mutsumi asked.

"He'll be back. Come on you two," Haruka said, walking towards the exit.

"Why must I come along?" Kitsune grumbled.

"You agreed. Anyways, this is how you can make your 125,000 yen, anyways," Haruka answered.

"Fine. At least I don't have to go looking for a job," Kitsune said, then left with Mutsumi and Haruka. The other girls filed out, all claiming to go looking for jobs. Even Su went, though she had to be dragged by Shinobu while crying, "But a job isn't fun! I want to play!"

* * *

Several Hours Later…

BAMM!

"Oh good, you've arrived," Haruka said. Keitaro wriggled around on the concrete. Haruka turned to look at him. "Oh, you're still tied up. Here, let me get those off for you." Keitaro waited patiently while Haruka found the knot and started to untie it. "Man, she tied this really well. Hold up while I get a knife," she said. She walked inside the tea house. Kitsune walked out.

"Keitaro! Thought I heard you land. How was the flight?" she asked.

"Mmmph! Mmmph mpph!" (Kitsune! Help me!) Keitaro said.

"You want help? I tried untying Kanako's knots, and I know that I can't do anything…but I don't think I can let this opportunity pass by!" she said, giggling. She looked around for anyone, but upon seeing nobody, descended on Keitaro.

"MMMPH?!" (KITSUNE?) Keitaro shouted through the duct tape.

"Keitaro! Prepare to feel the wrath of MITSUNE KONNO! By the way this is for making me pay!" Kitsune lifted up her hands…then started to viciously tickle Keitaro. He laughed so hard that the duct tape over his mouth fell off.

"HAHAHAHA! Please stop! I-I ,ha-ha, can't, mmph, take it anymore!" Keitaro begged while laughing.

"No! You must taste the full wrath!" Kitsune said. It was really bad for Keitaro, since he wasn't even wearing a shirt, so there was no relief from that. Plus Kitsune was showing no mercy.

"M-my insides are bursting! Hahaha! H-h-help!" Keitaro cried. Kitsune kept on going with an evil smile on her face.

"H-H-HELP!" Keitaro cried again. The door to the tea house opened and Haruka stepped out with a knife.

"What is going on here?" she asked. Kitsune stopped the tickling and looked up.

"Um…" she stuttered.

"Aunt Haruka! Thank goodness!" Keitaro said. STOMP!

"It's Haruka-san!" Haruka said. "How many times must I tell you that!"

"Ow…foot…in…face," Keitaro groaned. While Keitaro writhed in agony, however, Haruka cut him free. Keitaro stretched, and finally pushed himself up.

"O man! That feels good!" Keitaro shouted. He jumped up and down, feeling free.

"Woo hoo hoo!" he shouted with glee.

"Great, it's wonderful that you feel so good. Now how are you going to earn your 125,000?" Haruka asked Keitaro.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked. "Did you agree to something while I was not there?"

"Of course we did!" Kitsune said.

"You get back to work, if you ever want to earn your share," Haruka said.

"Fine, whatever," Kitsune grumbled. She slowly walked back in to the tea house.

"So have you any idea?" Haruka asked.

"Well, Shirai and Haitani probably have some sort of job I can do," Keitaro said. _Though it's probably hard and pays low…_

"What are you going to do about your little "mind projecting" device?" Haruka asked.

"Oh. That. I forgot about it," Keitaro said. _MAN! I HATE IT!_ "I'll just go get someone to take it off," Keitaro said, scratching his head.

"Good luck," Haruka said, walking back inside. Keitaro walked up to the Hinata-sou.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Keitaro called out. _Of course no one is, because they all went out to earn money. Maybe Mutsumi-chan can take it off…_ Keitaro suddenly imagined Mutsumi trying to twist and pull out a pin in his head while Keitaro was sleeping. _Okay, bad idea._ He walked back to the tea house.

"Welcome to the Hinata Tea House!" Kitsune said. "Oh wait, it's just you."

"What do you mean just me?!" Keitaro whined.

"What can I do for you?" Kitsune asked.

"I was wondering if you could take off Su's stupid invention. I can't work if I have my thoughts being projected all the time! Please?"

"Well Motoko did ban anyone from taking it off…" Kitsune said.

"Please? I'll do anything you want!" Keitaro begged, kneeling down.

"Anything?" Kitsune said. _Will I regret this?_ Keitaro asked himself.

"Oh yeah you will," Kitsune said. _I hate this device!_ "Here, we'll put you in Haruka-san's room. I'm sure she won't mind." Kitsune led Keitaro up to Haruka's room in her tea house. "Here," Kitsune said, grabbing Haruka's futon and pulling out to the center of the room. "You'd probably better not sleep in the bed. She might get angry," Kitsune said.

"Ok. Um, could you get the sleeping pills from my room in the Hinata-sou? It'll be much easier to sleep," Keitaro asked.

"Sure," Kitsune said, and then left with an evil grin on her face. Keitaro lay down on the futon, but just on the top of it. _Don't want to be seriously hurt by Aunt Haruka._ Keitaro lay on his side when he heard the door slide open.

"Kitsune?" he said. He turned around to see Mutsumi instead.

"Ara! Keitaro-kun!" she said. "What are you doing here?" Keitaro didn't want Motoko to find out about him taking it out, and informing Mutsumi would definitely make Motoko discover that Keitaro was invention-less. But he didn't like telling Mutsumi a lie, since she was so innocent. _Oh, what to do what to do,_ he thought. "Keitaro-kun? What do you want to do?" Mutsumi asked.

"Ah, I'm just taking a nap!" Keitaro said. "Just a nap, just a nap."

"Are you tired?" Mutsumi asked.

"No, not really," Keitaro answered without thinking. "I mean, of course I am!"

"Ara, Keitaro-kun! You're such a bad liar! ♥" Mutsumi said, smiling. "Why are you sleeping if you are not tired?" She looked around suspiciously. "Did Kitsune trick you? I saw you two talking. Or maybe she was making professions of love!" Mutsumi cried.

"What?! It was no such thing, no such thing at all! Kitsune doesn't feel like that at all! It was just…ah…something else," Keitaro flustered. _Phew, I didn't reveal the device,_ Keitaro thought. Suddenly he froze. _Not again!_ He cried in his brain.

"What device, Keitaro-kun?" Mutsumi asked. "Is it good?"

"Um, actually, this device will help me with Narusegawa!"

"Really? I'm so happy! When will you confess?" Mutsumi asked.

"What?! That's not what I meant. I mean it'll help me from being hurt by Narusegawa!" _Although the opposite has happen-darn it, I did it again!_

"Keitaro-kun! You are such a bad liar! ♥" Mutsumi giggled. "If you say the opposite of what you just said, everyone can tell you are lying! Even me!"

"Arrgh!" Keitaro moaned.

"Keitaro-kun, are you sick? I'll get some medicine!" Mutsumi said. She immediately left. _She's right,_ Keitaro thought. _I can't lie if I automatically think the opposite. And whenever I lie, I always do that subconsciously. Arrgh! I'm forced to tell the brutal truth now!_

"I'm baaaack!" Kitsune said, opening the door and shaking a bottle of pills. She also pulled a bottle of water from her pocket. "Here, you can use this to swallow it," she said, giving the stuff to Keitaro.

"Thanks," Keitaro said, reaching his hand out. Suddenly, Kitsune took it away.

"Actually, I want a favor now," Kitsune said.

"What? What if you don't pull it out? I want leverage!" Keitaro whined.

"Ooo, you've been learning. But I still have the ultimate leverage. So, you'll just have to trust me," she said while sticking out her tongue at him.

"Fine, how much do you want?" Keitaro said, pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

"Uh uh uh, I don't want money," Kitsune said.

"What? Don't tell me…" Keitaro trailed off.

"I want a kiss!" Kitsune said.

"WHAT?!" Keitaro said. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yup! ♥ Now are you going to pucker up, or what?" Kitsune said, with a glint in her eye.

"Um…um…" Keitaro said.

"Hello, Keitaro-kun! Oh, hi Kitsune-chan!" Mutsumi cried. "Keitaro-kun, I found medicine!" She held up a bottle.

"Turtle girl! You're here just in time!" Kitsune said.

"Time? For what?" Mutsumi said.

"Keitaro is going to kiss me! ♥" Kitsune said. "Isn't that right?"

"Um…" Keitaro stuttered.

"Aha! So she was making confessions of love!" Mutsumi said. "Keitaro-kun, I'm so happy!"

"Um…" Keitaro stuttered again. It seemed it was all he could say. Kitsune was very happy, because unknown to Keitaro, Kitsune had set up a video camera to catch all the juicy details for later viewing and blackmail.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kitsune asked.

"Um…"

"Fine. If you won't give it, I'll take it!" Kitsune shouted gleefully, jumping upon Keitaro and grabbing his head. She pulled his head closer and closer till they were lip to lip then finally she kissed him.

"Mmmph!" Keitaro cried. _What the heck?_ Keitaro thought. Kitsune lingered on Keitaro's lips. _Ah, it feels good…she's so soft…what the heck am I thinking?!_ Keitaro thought. Finally Keitaro summoned the strength to push away.

"Kitsune! What the heck?" Keitaro said. "Taking advantage of me!" Kitsune put her hand over her mouth lightly and giggled.

"Keitaro, you're one naughty boy! And you say you love Narusegawa! Not to mention you don't know how to kiss at all!" Kitsune said, and then giggled again.

"Not fair! Not fair at all!" Mutsumi cried. "I want to kiss Keitaro-kun too!" She then promptly grabbed Keitaro and kissed him on the cheek. Keitaro blushed a deep red.

"Eh?!" he cried. _Yes! This feels so good…two girls in a couple minutes…wait a minute!_ Keitaro thought. _Stupid! _ S_tupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He thought, banging his head against the floor. _Haha! More blackmail!_ Kitsune thought evilly.

"Thank you Keitaro-kun! It was most enjoyable!" Mutsumi said. She then grabbed Kitsune and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eh?!" Kitsune asked, flailing. _Stupid! I'll have to edit this part out, and that'll take a while_.

"Thank you for letting me kiss Keitaro-kun! ♥"Mutsumi said. Then she left to go back out to the tea house.

"After going through that torture, can you take it off now?" Keitaro asked wearily.

"Sure. Here are the pills." Kitsune gave him the pills. _Finally can get rid of this device_. He swallowed them, drank some water, then instantly fell asleep. _Guess I should actually take it off, since I promised,_ Kitsune thought. She was about to when she entered Keitaro's dream, just like Shinobu (though she didn't know it). Except unlike Shinobu, she could actually tell that she was just listening in, and the net effect is she could pull herself out of his dream.

* * *

She was standing around the hot springs, and saw Keitaro. He was innocently walking when he slipped on a banana peel.

"Ahhhh!" the dream Keitaro cried, and he fell through the door of the hot springs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Keitaro shouted, and then realized that no one was in the hot springs. "Phew!" he breathed, when Kitsune saw the dream version of herself grab Keitaro by the shoulders. Of course, her dream self was only wearing a towel.

"So, what perverted thing were you planning on doing?" the dream Kitsune asked.

"What? It was nothing! Nothing at all!" Keitaro said, flustering.

"Uh huh, whatever pervert! ♥" Kitsune-dream-version said. "I bet you were trying to catch someone naked! Maybe…Naru!"

"Never! Never in my life! I swear!" Keitaro said, flailing his arms in a typical manga manner. The dream Kitsune put her finger on Keitaro's chest.

"Liar!" she accused, then pushed him in the hot springs.

"What was that for?!" Keitaro whined. Suddenly his eyes bulged as Kitsune closed the door and got in with Keitaro.

"Come on…you know you've always wanted to take a bath with me!" Kitsune said. "Maybe not consciously, but you want to!"

"Not true! Not true! My subconscious is lying!" Keitaro screamed, trying to get out.

"Shh! You should be more quite. What if Motoko or Naru hears you?" Kitsune said, giggling.

"Ah, you got me into this mess!" Keitaro said, but he said it quieter. Kitsune took out a sake bottle from one of her many hidden storages.

"Want a drink?" Kitsune asked. Keitaro sweat-dropped.

"How can you think about drinking?! I must get out of here!" Keitaro yelled.

"Stay here! I lied to you before, no one's here anyways," Kitsune said. _Man,_ the bystander Kitsune thought to herself, _I'm flirting like there's no tomorrow! Too bad I can't get this on tape!_

"Maybe I'll drink a little…" Keitaro said, and he took the bottle and drank it all in one gulp.

"Geez, drink all of it will you!" Kitsune said. "No worries, I have more." With that, the dream-Kitsune brought out three more bottles. "One for me, one for you, and one for safekeeping." _Man, Keitaro's going to get really drunk,_ the bystander Kitsune thought. _Must be my plan._

"Hahaha!" Keitaro laughed, now fully drunk. The dream Kitsune was also visibly drunk.

"So, Keitaro, when are you gonna ask Naru out?" the drunk Kitsune said. "Everyone knows you love her!"

"Eh?" the tipsy Keitaro asked.

"Before you marry her, I want a kiss!" the drunk Kitsune demanded.

"A kiss?" Keitaro asked. _Man, this guy dreams some weird stuff. I'd never do that,_ the bystander Kitsune thought huffily. "Sure…" the dream Keitaro said, then grabbed the also drunk Kitsune and slobbered all over her, trying to kiss her.

"Hee hee, Keitaro," the dream and drunken Kitsune said, "You're so bad! ♥"

"Uh, let me try again!" Keitaro said, and with that he tried again, this time actually successfully landing his lips upon Kitsune's. They kissed for a while, and because Keitaro was so drunk and inexperienced, he passed out, though not before mentioning that Kitsune was very tasty!

"Moron," the dream Kitsune said, then lay down and passed out. _Woah, how can two people pass out in a dream?_ The bystander asked herself. Apparently, though, both weren't passed out.

"Kitsune?" Keitaro asked.

"Eh? What's up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"I love you!" the drunken man said. The dream Kitsune was shocked out from the effects of the alcohol.

"Um…" she blushed.

"Will you marry me?" Keitaro, ever so drunk, asked.

"YES! I will!" the dream Kitsune shouted in response. _Okay, this is too weird. I'm getting out!_ The bystander Kitsune thought, then pulled herself out. She was back in Haruka's room with a sleeping Keitaro. _He wouldn't be that bad at all, actually_, she thought to herself. _Oh wait, I'm supposed to pull out that pin thing_. She went to his head and searched through his hair. _Hmm. Can't find anything._ Her eyes drifted to the sleeping form of Keitaro. His chest slowly rose and fell as he methodically breathed in and out. _Not that bad a catch_. She looked around, to make her feel safe that no one was there. She really wanted to kiss him again, but more seriously. _Hee hee! Perfect time while he's sleeping!_ She lowered her head slowly…slowly…and finally met Keitaro's. _Mmmmmm,_ she thought. _Can't say I don't envy Naru._ Suddenly she felt Keitaro move. _Oh darn it!_ She immediately thought, but to her surprise Keitaro wasn't awake. Suddenly the door opened.

"Kitsune I wanted…" Motoko started, but her jaw dropped at the sight before her. She saw Kitsune passionately (or so it seemed) kissing Urashima. "Kitsune! What is the meaning of this?!" Motoko shouted.

"EH?!" Kitsune cried, quickly moving away. "Oh…heh heh." Kitsune scratched her head.

"What are you doing?!" Motoko cried again. "Did Urashima do anything?" Motoko quickly spun around to the form of Keitaro, but saw he was sleeping. _He's much cuter like this…no! NO! What am I THINKING?! I must be nuts!_

"Kitsune?" she asked again.

"Well, he was sleeping, and I kind of couldn't help myself. He's just so innocent and cute sleeping there!" Kitsune replied. _Well that's half-true,_ she told herself. "Plus he took sleeping pills, so I knew he wouldn't wake up for a while…" she trailed off.

"Kitsune! How could you take advantage of Urashima like that?!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Wait, suddenly defending Keitaro? What happened to he's a giant pervert and everything's his fault?" Kitsune asked, getting into the playful mood.

"Well, he's sleeping, so obviously he couldn't have done anything!" Motoko said.

"Or maybe…you want to kiss him too!" Kitsune shouted. Motoko blushed a deep red.

"NO! Never! Nothing like that at all! I-It's just dishonorable to take a kiss like that!" Motoko denied adamantly, waving her arms.

"But you want to! I can tell!" Kitsune taunted.

"Never! I would never want to–" Motoko began, but Kitsune had grabbed Motoko and forced her in to a lip-lock with the sleeping form of Keitaro.

"EH?!" Motoko said through the kiss. _Mmmm, actually feels pretty good…NO! What the heck am I thinking?!_ Motoko ripped herself out of Kitsune's grasp.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kitsune laughed, holding her stomach. "You should've seen your face!" Kitsune put her hand on the wall and bent over from the exertion. Motoko blushed a deeper red.

"I am leaving!" Motoko stated, and then left the room in a flush. _Oh man oh man! More and more blackmail. I have to get everyone to kiss Keitaro for it to be the perfect video!_ Kitsune thought. Suddenly Mutsumi-chan walked into the room.

"Kitsune-chan! Haruka-san wishes to talk to you!" Mutsumi told Kitsune. "Ara! Keitaro-kun is sleeping! I should have spoken softer! Oh me oh my, he looks very cute sleeping like that! ♥" Mutsumi exclaimed. _I at least need to get her to kiss him. The last time was not very passionate! Hee hee!_ Kitsune thought evilly.

"He is sick, that's why he is sleeping," Kitsune explained falsely.

"Ara! Why did he not take the medicine I brought him?" Mutsumi asked.

"That's okay. What he needs is sleep…and kisses!" Kitsune said, trying to force back a smile.

"Kisses, Kitsune-chan?" Mutsumi asked.

"Kisses! To heal properly, he needs kisses! Even Motoko gave him one!" Kitsune said.

"Motoko-chan must be very concerned about Keitaro-kun! I will help!" Mutsumi said. She put Keitaro's head on her lap, then bent down and kissed him. _Yes! Yes! Go for it!_

"Mutsumi, I need you to – um, what are you doing?" Haruka asked, entering. "And what the heck is Keitaro doing in my room?!" Mutsumi, however, was still kissing Keitaro. "Kitsune?" Haruka asked.

"Wait a moment." Finally, Mutsumi released Keitaro.

"There! He will definitely get better now, Kitsune-chan!" Mutsumi said, smiling.

"Mutsumi? What are you doing?" Haruka asked.

"Oh! Haruka-san! Well, Kitsune-chan said Keitaro-kun needs kisses to get better, so I was simply helping!" Mutsumi said. Haruka looked at Kitsune who was nodding.

"And where did you hear this from, Kitsune?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, um, you know, from Keitaro himself!"

"Haruka-san, surely you want to help your nephew get better? Why don't you kiss him too? It'll be a secret between us three, I promise!" Mutsumi said. Haruka was taken aback. _Yes! This will be the ultimate blackmail! Now I can get sake whenever I want!_ Kitsune thought, pumping her arm.

"Um, no thanks, Mutsumi. I need to get back to work," Haruka said.

"But," Kitsune called out, "He needs someone from his family to kiss him, otherwise he'll die!"

"Ara, Haruka-san! You don't want him to die, do you? Just a quick kiss will do it!" Mutsumi said.

"I don't really want to," Haruka said.

"Oh my, Haruka-san! I know you want Keitaro to be better!" Mutsumi said. Haruka saw it was futile to argue with Mutsumi.

"Fine, fine!" she answered, giving up. She bent down and quickly kissed her nephew on the cheek. "Can I go now?" _I need to make this juicier!_

"No, Haruka-san! You need to kiss him on the lips! Otherwise, it's worthless!" Kitsune said. Haruka gave Kitsune the evil eye, but Kitsune would not be deterred.

"Just for a second. Here, I'll even time it so it's exactly one second! That's all he needs!" Kitsune said, taking out a watch.

"That's right, Haruka-san. Just a second. It's not like it'll take that long!" Mutsumi said, clapping her hands together.

"Fine! I just want to get this over with!" Haruka said. _How did it get to this?_ Haruka asked herself. _Here I am kissing my own nephew on the lips! If anyone ever speaks of this…_ She kneeled down and put her head over Keitaro's. _Hmm, not that bad looking. Naru sure has a great guy._ She closed her eyes and put her head lower and lower until she was (yuck!) kissing her nephew. Suddenly Keitaro grabbed Haruka's head and started to kiss her passionately. _Arrrgh! YUCK! YUCK!_ Haruka said. She tried to pull away, but Keitaro's grip was surprisingly strong. She heard a collective gasp, and Kitsune said,

"Oh. Hi Naru." _Oh please be joking!_ Haruka said, trying to pull away from her nephew.

"MMPH?!" Keitaro suddenly cried, waking up (finally!). He immediately let go and spun around, to see Haruka wiping her mouth off (not to mention blushing a deep shade of red), Kitsune on the ground laughing, and Naru clenching her fist. "Um…um…what happened? Why was I kissing…um...her?" Keitaro said, managing to only point at Haruka.

"You…you…" Naru said, cracking her knuckles.

"Ah! Naru-chan! Haruka-san was just helping Keitaro-kun get better! He needs kisses to be better!" Mutsumi said.

"He needs kisses like a spoiled kid needs toys," Naru mumbled to herself. "Keitaro! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mutsumi, however, had different ideas.

"Naru-chan! You need to kiss him too!" Mutsumi said, and then pushed Naru into Keitaro. _Yes!_ Kitsune thought.

"Mmmph?!" Naru said, landing lip to lip with Keitaro.

"Mmmph?!" Keitaro said from surprise. _Ahhh, feels soo good! Even if it's unethical to get a kiss this way, she feels so…soft!_ Keitaro thought. Naru broke away suddenly, and stiffened.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Naru shouted.

"PLEASE! Don't kill me!" Keitaro begged, groveling.

"I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" Naru shouted. "YOU EVEN KISSED YOUR OWN AUNT!"

"I don't know anything about that! Honest!" Keitaro said, still groveling.

"LIES!" Naru cried, and then finally smashed her fist into his face.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro cried. _I didn't even get a job today! Wait, she heard my thoughts! Kitsune didn't even take it off! Arrrrgh!_ Keitaro thought madly as he flew through the air.

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS!! That was so darn long. I had meant for one day to be one chapter, but it'll take to long. Well, at least this day was too long. Maybe it'll get shorter in the end. Please, please R&R!


	5. Lucrative Rewards

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: I'm so glad I got reviews! (Woo hoo hoo! In the double digits!) Someone requested a Motoko pairing, and while personally I like those I was leaning towards a Mutsumi pairing, (Yes, it doesn't look like that now) because there aren't enough of those. But I'll please the audience with what they want, so next chapter there will be pairings, and in this chapter just tension, chaos and more random goodness that hopes to be funny! Please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 5: Lucrative Rewards

Later at Night...

"Dinner is served!" Shinobu cried happily. There were all sorts of good food out on the table and everyone hungrily sat down.

"Yummy!" Su cried out, and she dove into the food. Everyone else ate normally. Haruka entered just then.

"So, did everyone earn money today?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, we all did!" Naru answered.

"I earned 25,000 yen!" Shinobu reported. Everyone clapped.

"Well I got 40,000 yen," Motoko said. Everyone clapped again.

"I only earned 35,000 yen," Naru told them.

"That's okay, Narusegawa-sempai!" Shinobu said, clapping which prompted everyone else to clap.

"I earned 50,000 yen," Kanako said. Everyone applauded.

"Ara! I only earned 75,000 yen!" Mutsumi said. Everyone clapped harder.

"How did you earn so much? I only earned 20,000 yen!" Kitsune said.

"I went to look for a second job," Mutsumi said, smiling.

"And I earned 100,000 yen!" Su cried. Everyone stared, mouth hanging.

"How did you earn that much?!" Keitaro asked.

"Easy! I helped with the computers aboard the ultra-top-secret space shuttle that Japan is building! They pay a lot for something so fun!" Su said.

"Urashima! Did you earn anything?" Motoko asked.

"Uh, uh...no," Keitaro answered gloomily. He was going to try and lie his way through it, but he knew what would happen if he did.

"No?!" Motoko asked, anger rising dangerously.

"It wasn't my fault; it was all Kitsune's fault!" Keitaro said. "I asked her to remove my device so I could get a job, but she didn't. I even did her a favor!"

"Remove the device, Urashima? That is not allowed! How stupid you are to believe Kitsune would actually do that," Motoko said.

"Actually I was going to remove it!" Kitsune said, offended.

"What?! That is not allowed!" Motoko demanded.

"Well, how else can he work if he's projecting thoughts all the time? I wouldn't even hire him," Haruka said.

"Haruka-san, for the better good we cannot allow him to take it off," Motoko said.

"Come one, Motoko!" Keitaro said, whining.

"No."

"What if onii-san pays his part by actually doing the fixing? I'm sure 125,000 yen could be taken off the price if we just buy the materials," Kanko said.

"What a good idea, Kanako! Okay, Keitaro, tomorrow you must go out and buy the materials and start the repairs," Naru said. "I'm sure you can deal with that much, without causing a scene, right?"

"Only if Kitsune doesn't get in the way," Keitaro said.

"Ouch, that was a low blow! I only was collecting blackmail, geez, like that is anything new!" Kitsune said.

"What?! YOU TAPED IT?!" Keitaro yelled.

"Of course!" Kitsune said. "Who wouldn't?"

"EVERYTHING?!" Keitaro yelled again.

"Au! Sempai, you don't need to yell!" Shinobu cried.

"AND EVERYONE ah doing, um, you know."

"Yes, and everyone kissing!" Kitsune said.

"Ki-kissing?" Shinobu asked.

"Yup! It was "kiss the kanrinin" day! Keitaro was one lucky dog!" Kitsune said, smiling.

"It wasn't like that AT ALL!" Keitaro bellowed.

"Au! Au!" Shinobu cried.

"Urashima, again you cause her to cry. Prepare to feel the wrath of AOYAMA MOTOKO!" Motoko screamed.

"But...but" Keitaro stuttered.

"Hey, before you go kill Keitaro, remember you're on the tape too!" Kitsune said.

"Eh?!" Motoko said.

"Au! Even Motoko-sempai kissed Sempai! Au! Au!" Shinobu cried again.

"I-It wasn't like that at all!" Motoko denied.

"I want to see this video!" Su shouted.

"Heh heh, that will cost you money!" Kitsune said.

"Kitsune, am I on that video?" Haruka asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Au! Haruka-san kissed Sempai?!" Shinobu asked in disbelief.

"N-no! Of course not!" Haruka answered, the usually stolid woman stuttering. "I didn't do anything of the sort!"

"Maybe," Kitsune said, nonchalantly. _If I say yes, then I won't be able to show it, so I must lie_.

"Maybe?! Tell me!" Haruka demanded.

"You'll have to see it if you want to know!" Kitsune said. Suddenly Su brought out a lot of money.

"Here! Let me see this video!" Su said.

"Okay, here it is!" Kitsune said, then pressed play on the VCR and turned on the TV.

"Help save us all," Keitaro mumbled. And Su and everyone else watched it. It started at the part with Kitsune coming in and shaking the sleeping pills. It continued to the forced kissing of Keitaro by Kitsune.

"Keitaro, you're one naughty boy! And you say you love Narusegawa! Not to mention you don't know how to kiss at all!" Kitsune said from the TV.

"Oooo, Keitaro's dead now!" Su chanted. "Keitaro's dead, Keitaro's dead!" Keitaro, meanwhile, just turned redder and redder. They saw Mutsumi's kissing action.

"Oh me, oh my! I didn't mean to do that, Kitsune-chan! I was just really happy!" Everybody ooohed and ahhhhed when Kitsune kissed the sleeping Keitaro.

"Kitsune! How could you!" Naru cried, feeling hurt that her best friend was kissing Keitaro. Then Motoko came into the room on the screen.

"Kitsune! How could you take advantage of Urashima like that?!" Motoko shouted from the TV.

"Ah! Kitsune, please fast forward!" Motoko begged.

"What?! I want my money's worth!" Su demanded.

"Sorry, the paying customer gets what she wants!" Kitsune said.

"Noo!" Motoko shouted.

"Why are you so worked up?" Naru asked.

"EH?!" came the noise from the TV. Motoko was kissing Keitaro.

"Ahhh" Motoko moaned, and she blushed the deepest shade of red ever seen by Naru.

"Motoko, you like him too?" Su asked with glee.

"Never!" Motoko denied. "I am leaving!" Motoko and the Motoko on the screen both said at once.

"But you haven't seen the best part yet!" Kitsune said.

"What 'best' part is it?" Motoko said.

"I will help!" came Mutsumi's voice from the TV.

"Oooooooooo!" Su said, seeing Mutusmi's kiss.

"Urashima..." Motoko threatened.

"It wasn't my fault!" Keitaro whined.

"Oh me, oh my! I guess I enjoyed that too much!" Mutsumi said, smiling.

"Kitsune, the tape stops now!" Haruka said, having a premonition that the tape was not going to suddenly skip over Haruka's part.

"Sorry, but the paying customer gets what she wants. The freebie moochers have to watch!"

"Auuuuuuuuuuu!" Shinobu cried, upon seeing the part the Haruka dreaded the most, the part where Keitaro had grabbed his own aunt and kissed her passionately. "Haruka-san! You didn't! Au! Au!" she cried again, running away. Haruka could do nothing but stand there blushing.

"What were you thinking, Urashima?!" Motoko demanded.

"Well, I was, uh, dreaming about kissing someone," Keitaro answered, sweating profusely.

"Who? Tell me now!" Motoko said.

"Well, it was, um, Mutsumi-chan..." Keitaro said, trailing off.

"Oh me, oh my," Mutsumi said.

"Oooooo! I knew it!" Su exclaimed, upon seeing Naru kiss Keitaro. "You like Keitaro! You like Keitaro!" Su chanted, pointing her finger at Naru.

"N-never! Who could like an idiot like him?!" Naru said.

"That's not very nice!" Keitaro whined.

"Hahaha! You all have a crush on Keitaro!" Su said, laughing with glee.

"What?!" all who had been on the tape responded.

"Motoko, Naru, Mutsumi, and Kitsune all like Keitaro! It's true! The video doesn't lie!"

"Of course I like Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi said, blushing red.

"I have to prepare for bed!" all the others responded. Motoko, Naru, Mutsumi, Kitsune, and Haruka all left.

"Um...err," Keitaro stuttered, as Su turned upon him. She launched herself at him and kicked him in the face.

"I bet you liked it too, pervert! ♥" she shouted while kicking him. He fell to the ground with Su on top of him.

"Su, you should stop playing around," Kanko said. "I don't want you to hurt onii-san."

"But Keitaro's invincible! Right?" Su said. Keitaro just moaned in response. "Hey Keitaro, I want to kiss you too! How come they all get to kiss you and I don't?" Su complained.

"Um...I didn't want them to – mmph!" He cried, as Su planted her lips upon Keitaro's. _What the heck! Am I just a kissing machine?!_ Keitaro thought furiously.

"Mmmmmm," Su said, staying on for a long time.

"Su, you are going to suffocate onii-san," Kanako said. Su released him from her lip grip.

"Keitaro! You're very tasty!" Su said. "Like a banana-lemon!"

"What the heck is a banana-lemon?!" Keitaro demanded.

"What you taste like! Hee hee!" Su giggled.

"Can you get off me? Please?" Keitaro begged. _Having you sit on my belly while kissing me is not the best situation I could be in...oh, why me?!_

"Haha! I know you liked it even though you deny it in your head!" Su said, oblivious to what Keitaro wanted.

"Onii-san, I am retiring for the night. Have fun," Kanako said, and left.

"Nooo! Come back Kanako! Please!" Keitaro called out after her, but she left.

"Hahahahahaha! You're all mine tonight!" Su laughed evilly, startlingly similar to Kitsune.

"Nooo!" Keitaro cried out. Su put her face right next to Keitaro's.

"So...who do you like?" Su asked.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Keitaro tried to answer innocently.

"Stop being so shy! I know you like Naru, but who else?" Su asked.

"W-what?! I, um...um" Keitaro stuttered. He put his head down and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said!" Su declared.

"Mutsumi-chan," Keitaro said a little louder, but still not very clear at all.

"I knew it! Ha! And who else?" Su asked.

"Why continue with these insane questions?" Keitaro said.

"Because I need to test out my latest invention, and I need to know these answers. How about you rate who you like on a list?" Su said.

"Don't be silly! I would never do anything like that! Now get off me!" Keitaro demanded.

"You're so booring!" Su whined. "Hmmph! I refuse to get up until you list who you like!"

"I like everyone in Hinata-sou!" Keitaro said. "Now get off! This is very uncomfortable."

"Not like that! Give me a ranking!"

"Do I have to?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Um...how bout I write it down. I don't want to say it out loud."

"Hmm. Okay! That'll work just as well! But, don't think about leaving or I'll use my freeze-time ray!" Su said, jumping off Keitaro and giving him a piece of paper.

"Erm...hmm," Keitaro mused, while nervously scribbling on the paper. "I'm done!" he announced, and got up to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? I have to test out my new invention!" Su ordered.

"Nooo!" Keitaro cried, and started running.

"Aha! Time to use my time-freeze ray bazooka! FIRE!" Su shouted, taking a very dangerous looking weapon that resembled a missile launcher and pulling the trigger. ZAAAAAPPO! The ice blue ray shot out faster then Keitaro had time to duck. Surprisingly, it did not hit Keitaro any distance, but his body simply froze in the position he was in.

"Yes! Second successful testing run!" Su roared, pumping her arm in the air. She took both the list the Keitaro had written and the frozen form of Keitaro to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see what he wrote down," Su said, feeding the list into her computer. It spit out what he had written.

Hinata-sou Love Ranking

1.) Narusegawa

1.) Mutsumi-chan

1.) Shinobu

1.) Su

1.) Kitsune

1.) Kanako

"That lying scum ball!" Su shouted. "How dare he rank everyone as first?! It's not right!" She tapped Keitaro with a remote and he instantly could move again. Of course since the last thing he had been doing was running away, he kept on doing that. BAM! He ran straight into a tree (how did a tree get in Su's room?), and then fell into the pool. SPLASH!

"Ahh! I can't swim! Heeeelp!" Keitaro said, flailing around.

"Keitaro! I'll only help you if you answer why you ranked everyone as first! That's not a ranking list!"

"HEEEELP!" Keitaro shouted. "I'M DROWNING IN SU'S ROOM!"

"Keitaro, who do you like the best? I'll have to keep you there until you answer."

"Narusegawa! Help me!" Keitaro shouted as he saw Naru pass outside of Su's room. But she just kept walking.

"Okay, that was easy, wasn't it?" Su said, typing in Narusegawa Naru number one on his Ranking.

"Shinobu!" Keitaro yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that she would at least stop by if she heard. "Heeelp!"

"Oh, so you like Shinobu second? I should tell her," Su said, punching in Maehara Shinobu. Sadly, it seemed that she couldn't hear Keitaro's yell.

"Motoko! Kitsune! Kanako! Mutsumi-chan! Anyone! Help me from Su! PLEASE!" Keitaro continue to sputter, starting to go underwater.

"Ha! You finally finished the list!" Su cried happily. She punched in Aoyama Motoko, Konno Mitsune, Urashima Kanako, Otohime Mutsumi, and lastly Su Kaolla.

"Did someone call me? Ara, Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi said nervously, upon seeing Keitaro half-drowning. She quickly grabbed Keitaro's hand, but being Mutsumi fell in too as she tried to pull him out. "Ara!" she cried, falling in.

"Su? Did you call me? Eh?!" Motoko shouted, as she "saw" Urashima taking advantage once again. "URASHIMA! Prepare for punishment!" Motoko announced.

"Blub blub blub!" was all Keitaro could reply.

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Motoko roared, sending ki waves through Su's room and into Keitaro, hitting him and blasting him out of the water along with Mutsumi.

"Aieeeeeeee!" Keitaro cried, bouncing around Su's room like a pinball. Several trees were broken and Keitaro finally landed right in front of Su. Meanwhile, Mutsumi was hanging from a tree right above them. Keitaro looked up and saw...too much, immediately causing his nose to start bleeding. Immediately Su's foot came down upon his face.

"WHATCHA' THINKING NOW, KEITARO?!" she shouted, as Keitaro writhed in pain. _Ow! Ow! Why me?! Why me?!_ came the answer as Keitaro was in so much pain he could only think how much pain he was in.

"URASHIMA! Taking advantage again?! DIE!" Motoko screamed as she became aware of what Keitaro had seen. Another round of pinball began as he bounced from tree to tree, eventually knocking into Mutsumi and causing them both to fall down.

"Ha!" Su said, going over to them both. "Rats. They're both unconscious. That's no fun!" Su said.

"Su, you must stay away from Urashima!" Motoko warned, putting her sword away. "Danger and evil follow him wherever he lurks."

"Ara," Mutsumi groaned, getting up.

"Yay! Mutsumi's alive again!" Su shouted, grabbing Mutsumi by the hands and dancing around like a hyperactive gerbil that had eaten several pixie sticks (candy sugar).

"Here Mutsumi, we can try this new invention on you!" Su said. Motoko just shook here head and dragged Urashima out of Su's room.

"What do you like?" Su asked.

"Well, I like watermelons, and heating blankets, and Tama-chan, and well, I like everything!" Mutsumi answered.

"Hmmm...yes...any people you like?" Su asked.

"Well...I like Keitaro-kun! ♥" Mutsumi giggled.

"Uh huh...done!" Su shouted. She pressed RETURN on her keyboard. Instantly, her computer started buzzing and beeping and making noise in general doing something or at least pretending to do something. Maybe it wasn't doing anything at all, but was for show; anyhow, soon it spit out a piece of paper.

"Aha! Success! Su's mate finder's test run!" Su cried happily.

"Ara, Su-chan, what does it do?" Mutsumi asked.

"Well, it takes everything you like and makes it to tell you who you should marry. It has a data base of everyone in Japan and more!" Su shouted. "Aww! It didn't work! It said you should marry Keitaro!" Mutsumi blushed. "Whenever I put any of the girls in at the Hinata-sou, it comes out with the same answer! That's why I wanted to try Keitaro!"

"Ara, Su-chan, what if it's correct? Maybe everyone at the Hinata-sou should marry Keitaro, but of course they all can't! I'm going to get a head start!" Mutsumi suddenly declared. She walked out of Su's room determination flashing in her face. Suddenly she fainted.

"Ahhhh," she cried.

"Mutsumi-chan?!" Naru screamed, suddenly rushing to catch her as she had heard her cry out.

"Ara, Naru-chan. Thank you!" Mutsumi said, kissing Naru.

"EH?!" she said, and almost dropped Mutsumi.

"Oh me, oh my! I'm so sorry!" Mutsumi said.

"You know, you should stop kissing people, otherwise you'll be taken as some weirdo," Naru said. "Here, I'll walk you to your room."

"You know, Naru-chan, have you seen Su's new invention?" Mutsumi asked.

"Eh?!" Naru said. "Oh yeah, but it was obviously wrong, I mean, how could I marry someone like Keitaro!" she said, laughing nervously.

"But don't you like–" Mutsumi began.

"SHHH! I don't want anyone hearing that!" Naru said, covering Mutsumi's mouth.

"Haha! You're so funny, Naru-chan! But I believe in the results! And I'm going to make Keitaro my husband!" Mutsumi declared. An awkward silence fell after Mutsumi's bold proclamation of love.

"Mutsumi-chan?" Naru asked, breaking the silence. "Are you really going to?"

"Of course! If I don't have a goal, then I won't know what to do!" Naru was about to respond when the door to Keitaro's room burst open and Motoko stomped out.

"Wait! Motoko! I didn't mean anything!" Naru and Mutsumi heard Keitaro cry, and Keitaro ran out of his room after Motoko.

"Urashima, don't follow me!" Motoko demanded.

"Wait! Please!" Keitaro said.

"Go away!" Motoko shouted more forcefully. "I am going to commit seppuku and there's nothing you can do about it!" Naru and Mutsumi followed out of interest.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Keitaro shouted, quite forcefully, causing Naru and Mutsumi to stop following and for Motoko to stop running away. Motoko turned around, and to Keitaro's surprise she was crying. But tears and all, she rushed at Keitaro.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she shouted through her tears and slashed her sword at him. The usual ki wave, however, failed to come out as Motoko could obviously not concentrate enough to produce them. Motoko just ended up crashing into Keitaro and she fell on top of them. _Great, now I just need Narusegawa to appear and my perverseness will be unquestioned,_ Keitaro thought, and unknown to him Naru who was going to appear, backed away.

"Waaaaah! I am going to kill myself now! I have lost twice in a row!" Motoko shouted.

"No!" Keitaro cried, grabbing the sword and flinging it away. "Don't ever say you're going to kill yourself! Never!"

"Waaaaah!" Motoko cried, hugging Keitaro. _Eh?!_ Keitaro thought. Naru watched it all and was thinking pretty evilly of Keitaro right now. _I bet that he's having the time of his life. I'll kill him if he tries to take advantage of Motoko!_ Keitaro felt trapped and something was pressing against his chest. _Oh no, not now!_ He thought, and held one of his hands to his nose as it started to bleed. _Aha!_ Naru thought. _I knew it!_

"Um...Motoko?" Keitaro said. Motoko just hugged him tighter. "Care to let me breathe?"

"Waaaaah!" Motoko replied. _Alright I can't stand this anymore!_ Naru decided in her head, when all of a sudden Mutsumi that had been watching it too burst into the scene.

"Mu-Mu-Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro cried, upon seeing Mutsumi.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun, I will help you!" she said. "Don't be so sad Motoko-chan!" she said, also hugging Keitaro.

"Eh?!" Keitaro said.

"A group hug always is better than alone!" Mutsumi said. Naru just turned away and went back to her room. Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Motoko just stayed that way for a long time into the night, and all soon fell asleep.

A/N: Wow, that chapter was not on par with the others. At least in my opinion. Maybe too much of the previous chapter with that watching the blackmail stuff. I'll try to avoid that in the future. Maybe it's the stab at romance at the end (which I'm not very good at. But hopefully it'll get better.) Note that future updates will be hindered by school, so I'll try to crank out as soon as possible as much as possible. Please R&R and also include what pairing you'd like to see.


	6. Motoko's Night

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: Right, so I'll probably keep it a Mutsumi/Keitaro fic. Someone mentioned that Naru/Keitaro works best (which I wholeheartedly agree with, since that's how the manga turned out), but since I see a sad lack of Mutsumi fics, I'd thought I'd take a crack at writing one. Of course, the crack may crumble down back to the original Naru (because, I think, Mutsumi is just too darn nice) with Keitaro, but we'll see how it goes. Also, I finally figured out where in the manga it happens. I guess after 9 (where he confesses to Naru), and sometime after he comes back but before Naru confesses her love, so somewhere in volume 12 is where it diverges. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep it up!

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 6: Motoko's night

The next day, day 2...

The morning light filtered through the Hinata-sou, through the wall, through everything as Keitaro had not started repairs yet. But where was he? Keitaro right now is sleeping with two beautiful girls on his lap, Motoko and Mutsumi. They all were lightly snoring. Suddenly Mutsumi jerked and snuggled up closer to Keitaro, but her jerk had suddenly awoken Motoko. _Where am I?_ she asked herself groggily, coming to terms with her surrounding very slowly. _Mmm, my pillow feels very nice. I don't want to wake up,_ she thought, but her daily discipline made her open her eyes completely. The first thing she saw was that she was sleeping on top of Keitaro!

"Urashima?!" she whispered to herself in surprise, backing away. _What? How?_ she began asking herself, but it suddenly all flooded back to her. Last night. Her humiliation at his hands, and subsequent compassion that humiliated her even more. All of it.

-------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Motoko was dragging Urashima through the hallways. He was moaning softly, but still showed no signs on conscious thought. _What an idiotic, lecherous fool! Of course this is what he deserves,_ Motoko thought.

"Hey Motoko! What are you dragging?" Kitsune asked. "Ketiaro? Ooo, having a late night rendezvous?"

"What?! Of course not!" Motoko denied hotly.

"Right...so why are you dragging him anyways?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, its night time soon so I thought I'd bring Urashima to his room, instead of being in Su's room. This way, he cannot do perverted things!" Motoko declared.

"Or so you can have him all by yourself! ♥" Kitsune giggled.

"Never! I-I'd never do that!" Motoko stuttered.

"Come on! I've seen your love novels!" Kitsune said.

"EH?!" Motoko said, blushing scarlet. "I-I..." she looked down.

"Aha! So they were true!" Kitsune exclaimed. "Heh, maybe I should tell Keitaro when he wakes up!"

"Nooo! Please! I'll do anything!" Motoko cried. "Please don't tell Urashima!"

"Anything?" Kitsune said, looking evilly pensive.

"Nothing indecent now!" Motoko said.

"What? Me? Never!" Kitsune said, but Motoko didn't believe her for one bit.

"Kitsune, I'm begging you."

"Okay, but you gotta do me a favor!" Kitsune replied.

"What?" Motoko asked.

"You have to tell him yourself!" Kitsune answered gleefully.

"WHAT?! That's just as bad as you telling him!" Motoko shouted out. Keitaro stirred.

"Oh ho! Look, he's waking up! Look, if you don't tell him, I will. He should have a right to know if someone likes him."

"But...but..." Motoko stammered.

"Hey look! He's snoring! You know what that means? It means that he's having a dream!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"So?" Motoko snorted.

"It means we can listen in! I've done it before!" Kitsune said, inwardly giggling at the memory of what he dreamed about. _Heh heh, he was still dreaming about marrying us. Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll ask Motoko this time!_ Kitsune thought, grinning like a maniac.

"That is despicable!" Motoko said.

"No, it's actually very funny to watch. It's just as despicable as letting his thoughts run loose, and you are very adamant in that, aren't you?" Motoko immediately stiffened.

"But dreams are for one's own."

"And thoughts aren't? Come on, maybe you'll find how he feels about you!" Kitsune said.

"Well..." Motoko started.

"You know you want to!" Kitsune teased.

"Fine! How do we do it?" Motoko asked.

"Just get real close to him," Kitsune responded, moving closer and Motoko lay him on the ground and they both pressed their ears closer. Poof!

Kitsune and Motoko (the real ones) were somewhere in the jungle.

"The jungle?" Kitsune asked.

"No, this is Su's room," Motoko answered out of knowledge.

"Su's room?" Kitsune asked. "Wow, I should come in here more often!" Suddenly the door slid open and Su was dragging Keitaro in who was time-frozen.

"Wow, no relief even in his own dream," Kitsune commented. Su quickly tied him up to a tree and booted up her computer. She hummed a tune that was native to her country while taking out a remote and tapping Keitaro with it.

"Ha! You're still alive! My freeze-ray is perfect!" Su said with happiness.

"Su!" Keitaro exclaimed, and struggled against the ropes. Usually Tama-chan would come and save him, but due to an ever so strong desire to eat Tama-chan that Su possessed, Tama virtually never visited Su's room. "Untie me!" Keitaro demanded.

"Haha! You're such a joker, Keitaro!" Su said, and she started a program on her computer. "Lookee here, Keitaro!" Su said, and pointed to her screen. "It's my new invention! The Love-Meter 2000!"

"What is it?" Keitaro said, still trying to wriggle out.

"It's like Kanako's love rating, except it's fully automated and can tell just from a small sample of DNA!"

"What love rating? When did Kanako do this?" Keitaro asked, finally getting part of the ropes looser.

"Oh, sometime," Su answered nonchalantly. "I need some DNA." She came closer with a knife.

"Eh?! Su, what are you doing with that?" Keitaro asked, fearing for his life. While he knew that Su would not intentionally hurt him for the purpose of hurting him, but the welcome "kicks" that he had so often received did not convince him that Su was going to be safe.

"Urashima dreams up perverted things. This must be the result of his pent up perverseness," Motoko commented.

"Su! Go away!" Keitaro tried to shout, but it ended up like a whimper.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" Su cried. She brought the knife closer.

"Aiiieeeeee!" Keitaro cried as Su brought the knife to his head and cut a piece of hair off.

"You're such a wimp!" Su said, frowning.

"Eh?! Don't frown at me! What would you do if I came at you with a knife?" Keitaro asked.

"I'd blast you away with my bazooka!" Su shouted, and hopped back to her computer to put the piece of hair she had obtained. _Of course she would. That was a dumb question_, Keitaro thought.

"This must be the only pleasure Keitaro gets," Kitsune mused aloud.

"You are right. Urashima is uncommonly lucky in his dream. Naru-sempai would have walked in by now," Motoko told Kitsune.

"Su? What is it doing?" Keitaro asked, pulling one arm free of the ropes.

"It's calculating! It's almost done!" Su said, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"How did Urashima loosen his ropes?" Motoko muttered to Kitsune.

"Hey, it's his dream!" Kitsune said. "And it's so booring. Come on, I want his perverted side to come out."

"Kitsune! You should never say such things," Motoko scolded.

"Well, why else are we listening in?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, err...um..." Motoko stuttered, trailing off.

"Ha! ♥ That's what I thought!" Meanwhile, in his dream Keitaro had gotten out of the ropes and was sneaking out while Su was busy with the computer.

"It's done!" Su shouted turning around and seeing Keitaro sneaking off. "Hey!" she cried.

"Eh?!" Keitaro responded as Su quickly dragged him back to the tree and tied him up.

"Ha! Let's see what it says!" Su told Keitaro.

"Yes, let's," Kitsune said. It read:

Motoko

Mutsumi-chan

Shinobu

Su

Narusegawa

Kitsune

Kanako

Aunt Haruka

Tama-chan

_Eh?! Why am I first?_ Motoko asked herself in surprise.

"Ha! Look, you're first!" Kitsune said. "Go get him, tiger!" she cheered and slapped Motoko's butt.

"Kitsune! Don't tease me. This is simply a dream!" Motoko said, but her heart had stirred. _Maybe he feels the same way. Maybe his dream is just a reflection upon reality!_

"Motoko's first?! Why?" Su asked the freshly bound Keitaro.

"Um...um..." Keitaro only stuttered.

"How come I'm only fourth?" Su demanded, putting on a pouting face.

"Um...well, you see–"

"I do not accept this! I will re-do it!" Su said, and took out her knife again. So she re-did it several times. Yet the same list appeared. She pouted again. "It seems there must be a malfunction. This time I will get a skin sample!"

"No! Heelp!" Keitaro shouted. Suddenly the door burst open and Motoko gasped. It was her, but not her, because he long flowing black hair had been cut and her hakama had been replaced with a tank top and shorts. _When did I dress like this?_ Motoko asked herself.

"Looking good, Motoko! Maybe you should get some tips!" Kitsune said, elbowing Motoko and pointing at the dream Motoko.

"Wha–? I will never dress like that!" Motoko adamantly declared. "Especially not from Urashima's dream!"

"Su! You must stay away from this pervert at all costs!" dream-Motoko said. (A/N: Whenever in a dream, the dream version will be written like before, but only if that person is watching Keitaro's dream. Otherwise, you can assume that it is a dream version) "Urashima, you must pay for trying to take advantage of Su!"

"Wha-What? She tied ME up!" Keitaro yelled.

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" dream-Motoko yelled, but Su pulled dream-Motoko aside causing the ki waves to narrowly miss Keitaro.

"What?!" dream-Motoko asked viciously.

"Look! You're number one!" Su said, pointing to the list.

"EH?!" dream-Motoko asked, and upon seeing the list, blushed a deep shade of red.

"Heh heh, looks like you're embarresed!" Kitsune told the real-Motoko, who was also red. _What will Urashima say now?_ Motoko asked herself, trying to ignore Kitsune.

"Um...err..." Keitaro said, taking the easiest way out.

"Urashima! What is the meaning of this?" dream-Motoko demanded.

"Ooo! Now you're mad! ♥" Kitsune giggled. The real-Motoko ignored her, and waited for Keitaro's answer.

"Well," Keitaro started, but midway put his head down. The dream-Motoko seemed to understand, and started to untie Keitaro.

"What are you doing Motoko?! It took a long time to get him to sit still!" Su whined.

"Su, this is a matter between Urashima and me, so I will request that you don't interfere." The dream-Motoko finished and brought Keitaro to her room. Kitsune followed, dragging the real Motoko behind.

"Come on! Don't you want to hear? He's obviously going to pronounce his love for you!" Kitsune said.

"Kitsune! I said not to tease me!" the real Motoko said.

"Come on, why else would we be going to your room?" Kitsune asked. Motoko fell silent as the dream-Motoko and Keitaro were also.

"What is the meaning of that, Urashima?" dream-Motoko asked again.

"I-I have something I must confess," Keitaro said, blushing slightly.

"Yes, Urashima?"

"I-I-I love you!" Keitaro suddenly shouted.

"Wha-what are you saying Urashima?" the dream-Motoko stuttered.

"And I've always have, and I want to marry you! Will you marry me?" Keitaro asked, bending on one knee and holding out a ring!

"Oh Keitaro," the real-Motoko whispered under her breath. _Is this for real? Or just one of his dreams?_

"I knew it! I knew he would say it!" Kitsune squealed, and jumped around for joy. "Keitaro likes you! Keitaro liiiiikes you!" Kitsune chanted.

"I-it is s-simply a dream!" Motoko weakly tried to state.

"Urashima, I only will let you marry me if you promise to take over the dojo," dream-Motoko said.

"What's this? Where's the reply of 'I love you too,' and the passionate kissing and hugging?" Kitsune asked, disappointed.

"And to do that, you must beat me now! Defend yourself!" dream-Motoko said, and she brought her sword up, ready to attack.

"Done, done and done!" Keitaro said, smoothly grabbing Motoko's sword and bending it out of dream-Motoko's hands.

"Eh?!" dream-Motoko cried in surprise. She moved on to using martial arts. "Where have you been training? When?"

"Ever since I discovered I loved you, I knew what I had to do!" Keitaro said, and ended the match by grabbing dream-Motoko in an embrace and kissed her.

"Man, I'd thought this dream would never get good!" Kitsune said. The real-Motoko, however, had blushed a deep crimson hue and was hiding behind Kitsune.

"What's the matter, can't face reality?" Kitsune said. The real-Motoko just shivered. _This is almost like one of my novels,_ she thought. Suddenly they were back in the hallway in front of Urashima's room.

"What happened?" Motoko asked.

"Rats. That means his dream ended. Probably he's gonna wake up soon. Heh, I'll leave you two alone," Kitsune said, and then walked away. Motoko blushed, but upon feeling Keitaro stirring, quickly dragged him into his room onto his futon.

"Does he love me? Or is it a dream? What about Narusegawa?" Motoko whispered softly, gazing at Keitaro. Her emotions had taken a roller coaster ride. Yes, she had hated him when he came, and hated him for his perverted acts. Yet she had seen his brave and gallant side, always helping people. _Like the time he helped me defeat my sister,_ she told herself. He wasn't that bad. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much she loved him. It took a big step to admit it. Her brain instinctively tried to deny it. _No, I can't love him! He is too perverted,_ her brain said. _But is he purposely like that?_ She asked her brain. _Of course!_ One side said. _No way!_ Another declared. She decided that she did love him anyways. "K-Keitaro, I love you no matter what," Motoko finally had the courage to say aloud, even though she was whispering it very softly. Suddenly Keitaro opened his eyes in a way that seemed to Motoko that he was awake when she had confessed to herself.

"Ouch, my head," Keitaro said, rubbing his head. "Eh? Motoko? What are you doing here?" _Oh no! Did he just hear what I thought? He must die, then!_

"Urashima! Since you did that, I have no choice but to slay you! DIE!" she cried, blushing red as she did it and secretly hoped that he would stop her.

"AHHHHHH!" Keitaro screamed, dodging the blow. He grabbed a kendo practice sword and blocked her next attack. WOOSH! Motoko's next slice went wide, and Keitaro took the opportunity to attack. But this kendo master would not be beaten so easily. A simple parry again put Keitaro on the defensive and she launched with all her strength.

"INVINCIBLE ASSASAINS STRIKE!" she bellowed and swung. Keitaro swung his sword with all his might and managed to deflect the blow and hit Motoko. She didn't go to obtain an aerial view of Japan, but she did have the wind knocked out of her as the ki energy slammed into her stomach. She landed on her knees and bent over, trying to breathe.

"What?" Keitaro asked himself, then quickly threw away his sword and went to Motoko's side.

"Go a-away!" was all she could mutter but Keitaro would not listen. He saw that she was crying. _Oh no! Did I do this? I'm stupid stupid stupid! Next time I should just lose!_ Keitaro thought.

"Are you okay?" he said aloud, forgetting in the excitement Motoko heard what he thought, which just made her all the more sad. _He'd rather lose and make me happy,_ she thought very guiltily. _This is dishonorable. The only way out is to kill myself._

"Go away!" Motoko suddenly shouted louder, and got up and started to leave the room. She slammed open the door and stomped out.

"Wait! Motoko! I didn't mean anything!" Keitaro cried, following her out.

"Go away! I am going to commit seppuku and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Keitaro shouted, and Motoko stopped. _Does he care for me this much? Me, who always is hurting him?_ Motoko asked herself, and she started crying.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she suddenly shouted on impulse, one remote but important part still functioning, her pride that was almost nothing. She -gave a half-hearted slash with her sword, but as expected she could not summon any ki waves. Her pride finally crumbled down to nothing. "Waaaaah! I am going to kill myself now! I have lost twice in a row!" she said and took out her sword to do exactly that.

"No!" Keitaro cried at her words, grabbing the sword and flinging it away. "Don't ever say you're going to kill yourself! Never!"

"Waaaaaah!" Motoko cried, and losing all control flung herself upon Keitaro hugging him.

--------------------------------------------End of flashback-------------------------------------------

_That's what happened, and in my impulsive actions I must have fallen asleep like this..._ Motoko thought. She gazed upon the sleeping form of Urashima entwined with Mutsumi who somehow had appeared there too. Her instinct told her to move away, but she lingered for a second. The second though, was too long.

"Au! Au! Motoko-sempai! Otohime-sempai! Sempai! All asleep together!" Shinobu cried, eyes watering upon seeing the sleeping forms of Motoko, Urashima, and Mutsumi in a very suggestive position. Motoko immediately sprung up.

"Wait! Shinobu, it's nothing like what it looks!" she denied.

"All night...Au! Au!" Shinobu said, and ran away as quickly as she can. Keitaro and Mutsumi just snored and shifted positions. Motoko was distraught. Shinobu had seen her like this? Could it get any worse?

"Aha! I knew you would confess? And you did it in the open too!" Kitsune exclaimed. _Yes, it can get worse,_ Motoko thought. "Haha! Tell me every juicy detail!"

"N-Nothing happened at all!" Motoko asserted somewhat weakly.

"Liar! ♥" Kitsune said, and giggled. "Wait till I tell Naru!"

"You don't need to," Naru said, walking up.

"N-Narusegawa-sempai?" Motoko gasped.

"I saw it all," Naru said. "Last night, with Mutsumi-chan."

"N-Narusegawa-sempai, I never meant–"

"EH?!" Keitaro shouted, finally waking up and finding himself tangled with Mutsumi in a suggestive pose, backed out quickly and found himself staring at Kitsune and Naru.

"Um...it's not what you think...err...you see, last night...I don't even remember what happened last night!" Keitaro stammered out.

"Keitaro..." Naru growled, clenching her fist.

"I really didn't mean anything!" Keitaro shouted. Mutsumi woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah! That was a really fun night! We should do that again!" she cried, clapping her hands together. Keitaro sweat-dropped.

"We didn't do anything!" Keitaro demanded, nervously glancing from Mutsumi to Naru. "Last night I was...darn it! I can't remember!"

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't sock you now," Naru said menacingly.

"Ara, Naru-chan! You saw what happened! How come you didn't join?" Mutsumi suddenly interjected wonderingly. "It was so fun! ♥"

"What?!" Kitsune asked. "How come I didn't get to join?! Rats, I should've stayed."

"Nothing happened!" Keitaro said. "Right, Motoko?" he asked, hoping against hope that she would be favorable. _The only thing I remember is that I was with Motoko and Mutsumi-chan before I fell asleep last night,_ he thought to himself

"T-that's right..." Motoko mumbled, trembling. _Why can't I remember anything?_ Keitaro asked himself. Naru put down her fist, upon hearing Keitaro thinking to himself and cooled down. She had, after all, really seen what had happened.

"Woah! Naru is not going to punch Keitaro! Maybe she had a change of heart?" Kitsune asked, poking Naru.

"Hey, I just realized that it's too early for beating this worthless excuse of a man," Naru said flippantly.

"HIYA KEITARO!" Su shouted, appearing from nowhere to flying kick Keitaro in the face.

"OWWW!" Keitaro roared in pain.

"Why are you all here?" Su asked, upon seeing everyone. "Keitaro, didja do something naughty? I saw you made Shinobu cry again!" Su shouted out.

"What? When? I never even saw her! Oh no, she must have seen me sleeping with Motoko and Mutsumi-chan! I have to go explain to her!" Keitaro said, running off to find Shinobu.

"What's with all the noise?" Kanako said entering the hallway yawning. "Did something happen?"

"We found Keitaro sleeping with Motoko and Mutsumi," Kitsune reported.

"Kitsune! Don't say it like that!" Motoko whined.

"Ara, ara!" Mutsumi just giggled.

"Onii-san would never do that," Kanako said.

"Excuse me, but I have to go clean up," Motoko said, and she briskly walked away. Or, she at least tried to.

"Uh uh uh! You're not getting away until you tell me everything!" Kitsune said, grabbing Motoko by the sleeve. "I take all that effort and receive nothing? I don't think so!"

"W-well, you see, err..." Motoko stuttered, and she really didn't say anything.

"I want to hear this too," Naru said.

"Oh! Oh! Me too, meeeeee too!" Su said. Motoko might have been able to tell Naru and Kitsune but definitely not Su or Kanako, for that matter.

"Well, um, I kinda don't want to," Motoko whispered. Naru instantly understood, and nodded to Kanako who also did.

"Su, why don't we go and look for bananas?" Kanako asked.

"But I want to listen to Motoko's story!" Su whined.

"Then we can try out disguises! Maybe we can combine your stealth technology and my disguises to create the ultimate disguise!" Kanako said, faking enthusiasm.

"Really? Yay!" Su shouted, and she pulled Kanako to her room.

"Let's get out of the hallway," Naru said, and they walked to her room.

"Okay, Motoko, spill. I've been dying to here this," Kitsune said. And Motoko spilled, telling everything she remembered.

"M-Motoko, I never knew," Naru said.

"Man, that's a lot more boring than I thought it would be," Kitsune commented.

"Kitsune!" Naru shouted. "How can you be so mean?"

"Sorry, it's just the truth."

"What should I do?" Motoko asked.

"Motoko-chan, you should go and confess properly," Mutsumi suddenly answered.

"Mutsumi-chan?! When did you arrive?" Naru asked in surprise.

"I've been here for a while, Naru-chan," she answered. "Anyways, Motoko-chan you should just confess. And even if he does not return it, at least you tried! It will feel better and you will get over it!"

"I-I cannot," Motoko said.

"Oh my, Motoko-chan! That will not do at all. Here, I'll show you how to. Follow me!" Mutsumi cried, and lead Motoko who was meekly following her to Keitaro.

A/N: Sorry that nothing really happened, but I wanted to explain what happened to Motoko (as someone requested), and it took longer than expected! Please R&R (especially about Motoko's part, cause I don't feel like I'm especially good at Romance). It will be a Mutsumi fic still, no matter what it seems like!


	7. Pratice! Mutsumi's Confession

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: Oh my! In the twenties in reviews! Woo hoo hoo! Nothing much to report (it'll be interesting to see if I can make it a Mutsumi fic...hopefully this chapter will turn it around! If not...well, let's say it might turn into a Motoko fic), so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 7: Practice! Mutsumi's confession.

Still day 2...

Keitaro was talking to Shinobu in the kitchen about the situation she had run in on earlier.

"It was just a mistake, you see I was just trying to help Motoko and the next thing I know is that I woke up next to Mutsumi!" Keitaro said.

"S-Sempai, I believe you!" Shinobu declared.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now Narusegawa might not kill me! Oh thank you!" Keitaro cried, hugging Shinobu from his gratefulness.

"Keitaro! I need–" Naru started, but then saw Keitaro hugging Shinobu. "Keitaro..." she growled.

"Ah...err..." Keitaro stammered, immediately springing away from Shinobu.

"DIE!" she shouted, and landed a good punch from across the room.

"Not again!" Keitaro shouted as he flew through the wall.

"Ara, Naru-chan! Now I can't show Motoko-chan how to confess!" Mutsumi said.

"Co-Confess?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes! I'm going to show Motoko-chan how one should properly confess one's love!" Mutsumi reported. Motoko was hiding behind Mutsumi and peeked out from behind her, blushing red.

"Ca-can I watch too?" Shinobu asked nervously.

"Of course!" Mutsumi happily replied. "Naru-chan, you should watch too! That way everyone will know how to confess!" Naru sweat-dropped.

"What gives you the idea that I want to confess to that king of perverts!" Naru shouted.

"C'mon! Everyone knows how infatuated you are with Keitaro!" Kitsune said, and Naru blushed.

"N-no! It's not true!" Naru flailed. "I deny all accusations!"

"Whatever! ♥" Kitsune said, and she giggled.

"Now we must find Keitaro-kun," Mutsumi said, and she and her troop went to find him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keitaro!" Kitsune called out.

"Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi shouted.

"Pervert king!" Naru shouted also.

"Naru!" Kitsune scolded. "How can you say that when he hasn't done anything today?"

"What? That's what he is!" Naru stated. They were walking around the town, in the general direction which he had flown in. Of course, maybe he was hiding from them. _That is a very real possibility,_ Motoko thought.

"There he is! There he is! I found him! Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi cried suddenly, pointing to a shop. "Construction and Building Supplies" the sign on top of the store read.

"You mean he actually is buying stuff to repair the Hinata-sou?" Naru asked no one in particular.

"I knew he would be here!" Mutsumi said, and motioned to her troop. "Okay, now make sure you watch closely! This is how to confess." She walked into the store, and everyone watched closely.

"Oh, hi Mutsumi-chan! What are you doing here?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro-kun! I was just worried for your safety! Naru-chan told me to look for you!" Mutsumi said.

"Really? Narusegawa asked you to look for me?" Keitaro asked, unbelieving. "Well, you can tell her I'm fine, I mean, I'm invincible after all!" _Why is he invincible?_ Naru thought. "Wow, Narusegawa actually cares!" Keitaro cried, tears streaming down his face. _Gimme a break!_ Naru thought.

"Keitaro-kun, can we leave?" Mutsumi asked.

"Sure thing, Mutsumi-chan! I just have to get the materials," Keitaro said, and picked up a huge bag of stuff that had who knows in it.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun, it looks very heavy! Do you want me to help?" Mutsumi asked.

"N-no thanks," Keitaro grunted, and he kept on carrying the bag. "That would be rude to make you carry it."

"Oh me, oh my, such a gentleman!" Mutsumi exclaimed. They headed for the exit of the store, and the girls quickly got out of the way, and followed them as they walked back to the Hinata-sou. Mutsumi shivered, and held Keitaro's arm. Keitaro blushed red. _Ah, what is she doing?_ Keitaro thought.

"Keitaro-kun, I'm just a little bit cold," Mutsumi explained.

"Mutsumi-chan..." Keitaro trailed off. They reached the stairs, with the gaggle of girls skillfully hiding behind them.

"When is she going to do it?" Kitsune whispered to the entire group. _I wish she'd do it soon,_ almost everyone thought. The pair walked to the door. Keitaro put down the bags and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The girls crouched low on the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruka asked, coming up behind them.

"Haruka-san! W-Well, we're just watching Mutsumi-sempai confessing to Keitaro, so we know how to also," Shinobu hesitantly explained. Every girl there (except Kitsune) was blushing.

"Ah, I see," Haruka said. "Well, why don't you keep watching?" With that, all the girls looked back at Keitaro and Mutsumi, who were chatting about the repairs.

"Thank goodness all those girls let me repair it so I don't have to pay," Keitaro said. "I don't think I would be able to get a job with Su's device anyways."

"Oh yes, Keitaro-kun! They may not all say it, but everyone cares deeply for you," Mutsumi said.

"Eh?" Keitaro asked in surprise, and he blushed a deep shade of red. "S-Stop joking Mutsumi-chan," he laughed nervously.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun, when would I joke about this?" Mutsumi said, smiling. Keitaro just kept laughing nervously because he didn't know what to do.

"In their hearts, everyone looks out for you, except from each other!" Mutsumi exclaimed. Keitaro stopped laughing.

"Well...err...um," he stuttered. Mutsumi grabbed his hands and held them to her face. She breathed in.

"Mmm, your hands smell like sweet potatoes," she told him. She then proceeded to take off his glasses. "You know that you look so much better without them?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard that before..." Keitaro mumbled. Suddenly Mutsumi kissed him on the cheek. Keitaro just blushed a furious red.

"And you know that I love you, Keitaro-kun?" Mutsumi whispered into his ear. Keitaro turned to Mutsumi, conflict plainly seen on his face. Yet you didn't need to see his face to know his conflict, because you could hear his thoughts. _Mutsumi-chan..._ he thought. _I don't know what to say. I love you, yet...I love another also. Darn it, it's so hard, harder than getting in to Todai! Oh wait, did Mutsumi-chan just hear that?_

"Keitaro-kun..." Mutsumi said, and rested her head on his chest, still holding his hand. "Thank you for being so honest at least," she said. "I know you still love Naru-chan, and that you are developing feelings for Motoko-chan." At this, Keitaro just blushed again.

"Eh?" he asked. "What did you say?"

"Don't deny it, I know you have feelings for everyone," Mutsumi said. "But I just wanted you to know that I love you." And she walked away, leaving Keitaro alone who was in shock. He stood there for a long while, thinking and pondering. _What to do? It's true, I love Mutsumi-chan, Narusegawa, and even,_ he shuddered involuntarily, _Motoko, at least I'm beginning to. They're all so nice, even if Narusegawa and Motoko try to kill me on a regular basis._ Keitaro chuckled at the thought. _Man, I used to have no girls and suddenly I have an inn full of them!_ Keitaro then picked up the bags and walked inside. The girls on the stairs all were pensive. _Au! Sempai is so caring!_ Shinobu thought. _That...idiot actually cares?_ Naru thought. _Urashima...do you really love me?_ Motoko thought. _Man, Keitaro actually cares about people!_ Kitsune thought.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Haruka asked the girls. They all turned around guiltily.

"Well, err," Naru, Motoko, and Shinobu stuttered.

"I'm going to help everyone here confess!" Kitsune declared. _Plus, it should be funny to watch!_ She thought.

"Eh?!" Motoko asked. "What did you say?"

"Starting with you!" Kitsune said.

"N-no! That's not necessary! I-I don't want to confess after all..." Motoko stammered.

"Then how about you, Naru? Need any help?" Kitsune said, smiling.

"I don't have anything to confess!" Naru declared.

"Okay, Shinobu! Come with me!" Kitsune said, and she grabbed Shinobu's hand and dragged her into the inn.

"Um..." Naru said, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'll leave you to your own devices," Haruka said, then walked back into the tea house. Naru and Motoko were left, just staring at each other.

"Err...I have to go report to my job now..." Motoko said.

"Me too..." Naru said. They both went down the stairs.

"Err..." they both said at the same time. "You first," they continued at the same time.

"Okay," Naru said. "Um...do you think that that idiot was actually telling the truth?"

"Well, he was thinking it and he thought no one was around..."

"Just wanted to ask you."

"I-I hope he was..." Motoko trailed off.

"See you later," Naru said, waving, and she walked off. _Well, I'd better get to my job,_ Motoko thought, and she went in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Kanako, have you seen Keitaro?" Kitsune asked Kanako, who was being pestered by Su (Where's Motoko? Where's Motoko?).

"I have not seen onii-san," Kanako said.

"Shinobu!" Su shouted. "Come see my latest invention that Kanako helped to make!" With that, Su grabbed Shinobu and dragged her to Su's room.

"So, what did you make?" Kitsune asked Kanako after they had left.

"Please do not inquire of the "invention." It was quite humiliating to be put through all that. But did Motoko actually confess?" Kanako asked. "Did I put up with Su for nothing?" Kitsune pondered for a while.

"I wouldn't say for **nothing**, but Motoko hasn't confessed yet. Geez, I mean, Naru and Keitaro who've liked each other for so long haven't even confessed yet! The only person to confess is Mutsumi!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Hmm. I think I know how we can help them along," Kanako said. "Follow me." So Kitsune followed her to the tea house where she was staying for her visit. They muttered a brief hello to Haruka, who reminded them they had to start working in an hour.

"Yes, Haruka-san," Kanako said, and bounded up the stairs. _Woah, she must be eager. I've never seen her so excited,_ Kitsune thought. _I guess anything to help her onii-san._

"Here we are," Kanako said, and slid open a closet in her room.

"Woah!" Kitsune said, mouth hanging open. In the closet were lots of wigs, voice converters, clothes, etc. to make someone someone else. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah...well, do you want to hear my plan?" Kanako asked.

"Sure," Kitsune replied.

"Okay, here is how it goes. First, I dress you up as Motoko."

"What? Why?"

"Hold on," Kanako replied. "Second, I dress up as Narusegawa or Mutsumi. Or you can dress up as them if you want. Since you know Narusegawa, perhaps you'd like to be her?"

"Yes. I would not want to be Turtle girl or Motoko," Kitsune replied, definite.

"Okay, then I'll be Motoko. Next we go and confess for them!"

"Ur...um...I guess," Kitsune said, unsure. "How will that work?"

"Well, the way I see it, the next time Keitaro sees them, he won't be able to ignore them! It's flawless, and if it doesn't work, at least it'll be funny, right?"

"You're right!" Kitsune replied enthusiastically. _Alright, some fun!_ Kitsune thought. So Kanako dressed up as Motoko and Kitsune became Naru.

"You know this is really weird," Kitsune said, spinning around in the mirror.

"Heh, you'll get used to it," Kanako said.

"Eh!" Kitsune said, spinning around sharply. "Oh, for a second I thought you were Motoko."

"But I am Motoko? What's wrong Kitsune?" Kanako said.

"Stop playing, Kanako. I know you're not Motoko."

"How?"

"Well, attack me or something!"

"Fine, but I am not responsible. ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Kanako shouted, in a perfect mirror of Motoko's voice (with a device) and suddenly with a sword she pulled from nowhere swung hard.

"Ahhhh!" Kitsune cried, trying to jump out of the way.

"I am just joking around. You must also act like Naru." Kanako said, and then paused. "You are easily fooled," she commented.

"I can't help it if you're trying to kill me!" Kitsune shouted, breathing heavily.

"Let's go," Kanako said. They walked down the stairs.

"Eh?" Haruka said, upon seeing them. "What are you guys doing? I thought you left? And how did you...hey!" Haruka exclaimed upon realizing who it was. "You know you only have half an hour to report back to work, right?"

"Haruka-san, it won't be too long," Kanako replied.

"I hope you don't mess around with Keitaro's head. I don't know what you're planning, but keep him pure, eh? He's a good kid."

"Of course I would do only the best for onii-san, Haruka-san."

"Of course, I guess," Haruka answered. "Just make sure you report back to work on time!" she called out as they walked towards the Hinata-sou.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kitsune whispered to Kanako.

"Of course, now we'll tell him that we have something to say, but you must say it," Kanako told Kitsune.

"Me? Why?"

"Because naturally Naru would be the leader, as she is older," Kanako explained. "Don't ask such dumb and inane questions."

"They're not that dumb! I've never done this before unlike you!" Kitsune shouted.

"Not my fault!" Kanako retorted.

"Eh? What's not your fault Motoko?" Keitaro said.

"Hm? Oni – I mean Urashima, we were just, um, discussing something," Kanako explained, blushing red. _Wow, she can really act just like Motoko,_ Kitsune thought. Kanako nudged Kitsune.

"Keitaro, Motoko and I have to tell you som-something," Kitsune said, trying her best to act like Naru would. _Darn it, this just shows how little I know her,_ Kitsune thought.

"Well, what is it Narusegawa?" Keitaro said.

"Ca-can we go to my room?" Kitsune asked.

"T-to your room?" Keitaro asked, sweating. _Uh oh, every time I go into Narusegawa's room I get smacked, punched, or kicked._

"Um, eh heh heh. I guess you heard that," Keitaro suddenly laughed nervously, with his hand on his head. "It's true though! It just happens!"

"Keitaro, let's just go," Kitsune said, hoping that she was acting a little bit like Naru.

"Eh? Um, sure," Keitaro said, and the three of them went up to Naru's room. They all sat down at the table. "So...what did you want to talk about? And why is Motoko here also?"

"Because we, ah, have the same thing to tell you..." Kitsune said, head down. The wig's long strands of hair fell down over her face. _This is a lot harder than I thought it would be._ "Ah...Motoko, why don't you tell Keitaro first?"

"I-I cannot, Naru-sempai. It would be better if you did..." Kanako trailed off. _Either she's a really good faker, or she's really nervous,_ Kitsune thought. Kanako blushed a deep red.

"Well, you see Keitaro for a long time I have..." Kitsune began, not sure how to say it. "Well, that is, me and Motoko have fallen..."

"What, Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked. Kitsune breathed in deeply to strengthen her resolve. _This is to help Naru and Motoko,_ she firmly thought. _Ok, I will say it!_

"Keitaro, we love you!" Kitsune blurted out.

"Eh?! EH?!" Keitaro shouted in surprise. "You, b-both, gulp, love me?" Suddenly Keitaro put his hand on his head and laughed nervously. "Haha, Naru, good joke!" Kitsune suddenly started crying.

"Waaah! I tell you how I feel and you laugh, y-you, IDIOT!!" Kitsune shouted, raising her fist.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Keitaro suddenly cried, groveling. Kitsune lowered her fist, and Keitaro saw her tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" _Did I make Narusegawa cry? I'm such a horrible person! I'm so stupid stupid stupid!_ Keitaro thought. "Motoko, you too?" Keitaro suddenly said, realizing that she was in the room too.

"Well, ah, Urashima..." Kanako stuttered, blushing a furious red. "I-It's true. I can't deny my true feelings, it would be dishonorable. I love you..."

"Um, well, what am I supposed to do now?" Keitaro said aloud by accident.

"We also know that Mutsumi confessed her love," Kitsune said. "And, um, we'd like you to choose who you want to go out with." Suddenly Kanako grabbed Kitsune and started to leave.

"Urashima, we expect a decision by tomorrow!" she shouted, and they left.

"Waaaaiiiit! This isn't fair!" Keitaro shouted after them.

"Urashima! Tomorrow!" Kanako shouted. They left Keitaro floundering by himself. Kanako and Kitsune walked in silence down the hall.

"Err...was that really a good idea?" Kitsune asked.

"Of course! By the time tomorrow comes, he'll have chosen and then there will be no more confusion," Kanako replied, confidently. _But I don't want to give him up...what am I thinking?!_ Kitsune reproached herself. _I should do what's best for Naru. But...maybe I should just confess myself! Yeah, that's a good idea!_ Meanwhile, Kanako was thinking the exact same thing. _Onii-san...I have admitted defeat by helping, but maybe, just maybe he will realize...I should come back later and confess. Since we are so close, maybe he'll relent..._

"Well, we should be getting back," Kitsune said.

"Yes," Kanako replied. They walked back to the tea house.

"Well, actually on time! Though I must say, Mutsumi's a hard worker," Haruka greeted. "She's been here for a while now. So how 'bout you get out of those disguises and get to work!"

"Yes, Haruka-san," they both replied, and started walking to Kanako's room.

"So how did it go, anyways?" Haruka asked as they were halfway up the stairs.

"Uh, well, I guess it went ok..." Kitsune began, but suddenly the door banged open.

"Aunt Haruka! Have you seen–" Keitaro began, but Haruka slapped him in the face.

"It's Haruka-san, you fool," she said. Kanako and Kitsune collectively gasped, and quickly shed their disguises.

"Ow, Haruka-san! That was unnecessary! Ah! Kitsune, Kanako, have you seen Narusegawa or Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

"No, onii-san."

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone Keitaro."

"Rats. Oh well, I guess I have to get back to repairing the Hinata-sou. If you see them, tell me, okay?" Keitaro asked.

"Sure," Haruka answered. Kitsune and Kanako also replied with a yes.

"Thanks a bunch!" Keitaro said and started to leave.

"Why do you want to see them?" Haruka asked. Keitaro stiffened.

"Uh...uh...do you really want to know, Haruka-san?" Keitaro asked.

"Why else would I ask?" Haruka said.

"Ah...ah...please don't make me tell you!" Keitaro suddenly begged. "I promise I will tell you tomorrow! I don't know how to tell you!"

"Okay, okay, don't die just because I asked a question. I'll see you later then."

"Thank you!" Keitaro bowed, and he dashed out.

"All right, what did you do?" Haruka asked Kitsune and Kanako.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinobu, hurry up!" Su cried. "I have to show you my coolest invention ever!" Shinobu was breathing heavily from running really hard.

"Su! Slow down!" Shinobu called out. They finally reached Su's room and Su slid the door open triumphantly.

"Behold! The new Su infiltrator suit!" Su shouted, displaying a rather ordinary looking robe.

"Um, what is this?" Shinobu asked, uncertain.

"It's my newest invention that Kanako helped to make!" Su said, and put on the robe. It immediately adjusted to her form, and became skin tight. "Watch this," Su said. "Naru!" she shouted. Immediately, Su _changed_, not only her features and her clothes, but she grew in height and looked exactly like Naru. "Haha! You looked scared, Shinobu!"

"Au...au!" Shinobu shouted. "Naru-sempai...I mean Su! What is it you have done?" Su smiled, and Shinobu was scared even more.

"Don't worry! I only want to do this so I can get a kiss from Keitaro! Then you can have it!" Su said in Naru's voice.

"No! You shouldn't do such a thing with Sempai!" Shinobu cried.

"Keitaro!" Su shouted, turning herself into him.

"Su! Y-you can't turn into Sempai!" Shinobu whined.

"Come on Shinobu!" Su complained. "Stop being a worry wart! Here, I'll help you practice kissing Keitaro! I know you want to!"

"Waaah! Don't tease me, Su! Pretending to be sempai!"

"Or, you could try it and pretend to be Naru! Then you could kiss the real Keitaro!" Su said. "Here, take it!" Su offered, taking the robe off and putting on Shinobu. "Infiltrator suit, Naru!" she shouted. Instantly Shinobu turned into Narusegawa. She could feel herself growing taller and bigger in other areas.

"Au...I'm so big!" Shinobu said, peering at herself.

"Here's a mirror!" Su sang, and she propped a mirror in front of Shinobu. _Wow,_ Shinobu thought. _Narusegawa-Sempai is so...big! And she's so pretty. I have no chance..._ "Why are you brooding?" Su asked.

"Ah...ah...nothing!" Shinobu stuttered.

"Heh, you sound like Naru already!" Su commented.

"R-really?"

"Yup! Now let's go say hi to Keitaro!" Su said, and dragged Shinobu to Keitaro's room.

"Au! There is Narusegawa-Sempai!" Shinobu cried out as she saw Kitsune dressed as Naru walking away with the Kanako-Motoko.

"Shinobu!" Su shouted quickly, and Shinobu felt herself turn back to normal. "Act nonchalantly!" Su said, and started to whistle. The pair left down the stairs, and Shinobu transformed back into Naru and she went to Keitaro's door.

"Au! I don't want to trick Sempai!" Shinobu said.

"Hey! You can't keep calling Keitaro 'sempai' if you're trying to be Naru. Try saying 'idiot,' or 'pervert,' or at least 'Keitaro!'" Su said.

"I-I think I'll call Sempai Keitaro then," Shinobu said. "I could never call him an 'idiot,' or 'pervert!'"

"Ok. Let me do the introduction then!" Su said. "Remember, act like Naru!" Su slid open the door and treated Keitaro to a kick in the face.

"HOW ARE YOU, KEITARO?!" she shouted. BAM!

"OW! What are you doing?!!?!?!!" Keitaro shouted. _Au! Au! I hope I don't hurt Sempai..._ Shinobu went in to the room. Su was of course sitting on top of Keitaro. "Ah! Narusegawa...it's not what it looks like! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive meee!" Keitaro groveled, bowing his head to the floor several times and upsetting Su onto the floor.

"Ah, it's okay Keitaro," Shinobu said.

"Huh? Oh thank you!" Keitaro said again, and shook Shinobu's hand hard. "Oops, heh heh," Keitaro said as he released it. "Sorry. Oh wait, I have to talk to you about what you just said!" _Eh? Oh no, what did the real Narusegawa say?_ Shinobu thought nervously. "Um..." Keitaro started, but he could not continue at once.

"I get it!" Su suddenly said. "You don't want to talk to Naru with me here!"

"What?! Of course not!" Keitaro lied, thinking, _How the heck did she know that?_

"Ha! I can read your thoughts silly!" Su said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Keitaro said, causing Shinobu to fall to the floor.

"How can you be so dumb?!" Shinobu shouted. She then stiffened, realizing she had just called Sempai dumb. _How could I? He's such a genius!_ She chastised herself.

"Sorry, Narusegawa. I just forgot," Keitaro said, laughing. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Psst!" Su whispered to Shinobu while Keitaro was laughing. "The suit also modifies your personality a bit so you seem more like that person. But only a bit! Go get him!" she said, then slipped out. _Au! Au! I'm all alone with Sempai._

"So, um...Narusegawa..." Keitaro started again.

"Y-Yes?" Shinobu stuttered.

"About what you said...you know, about giving you and Motoko an answer..." _Au!_ Shinobu thought. _Motoko-sempai also?_ "Well, I don't think I can choose who I love by tomorrow...because I like everyone at the Hinata-sou." _Even me?_ Shinobu asked herself. Her words came out by themselves, Shinobu could not tell if it was her "Naru" personality or just herself.

"Well, you should be able to choose responsibly. I know that you're a smart guy," Shinobu said.

"Really?" Keitaro asked in surprise. This was the first time anyone has called him smart.

"And...well, I hope you choose me!♥" Shinobu said, and kissed Keitaro on the head. Keitaro stiffened. "Choose well!" Shinobu said, and she walked out. _Wait,_ she thought suddenly. _Did I just kiss sempai?_

"Shinobu!" Su shouted from the end of the hallway. "Come here!"

"Shinobu?!" Keitaro cried from inside the room. _Oh no, did she see? Did she see Narusegawa kissing me? Did I make her cry again? I'll kill myself!_ Keitaro thought. Shinobu panicked and ran dashed down the hall. Keitaro's cry of "Shinobu!" had caused Shinobu to turn back to herself as she dashed down the hallway, so Keitaro thought that she had seen what "Naru" had done. "Wait! Shinobu! It's not what it looked like!"

"Au! Au!" Shinobu cried, and she bumped into Su. SPLAT! Shinobu and Su landed in a big pile on the floor. Keitaro ran up to them both.

"Heh heh, Shinobu...um about that kiss..." Keitaro laughed nervously. But Shinobu could not take it any longer.

"I-I was Narusegawa-sempai, sempai!" she shouted.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked.

"Watch!" Su said. "It's because of my newest invention! Suit, NARU!" Su cried happily. Just like before, Shinobu turned into an exact replication of Naru.

"Woah..." Keitaro murmured. "Wait...was that really you?"

"Yes, sempai..." Shinobu said.

"Hah! Naru called Keitaro sempai!" Su said.

"Su! It's Shinobu, not Naru!" Shinobu whined.

"But, but...um...heh heh," Keitaro stuttered. "You were Narusegawa back there...and she kissed me..."

"Aha! I knew you would do it Shinobu!" Su declared.

"Su!" Shinobu cried, blushing deeply. She then turned back to herself by ripping off the robe. "Um...Sempai?" she asked.

"Yes?" Keitaro asked, cringing.

"All I wanted to say was...was..." Shinobu stuttered, blushing even deeper. "I love you too!" she blurted out. _Oh no, I said it, I said it! What will he do?_ Shinobu thought anxiously. Keitaro thought for a while. _Well, can't say this is completely unexpected...but what to do?!_

"Sempai?" Shinobu inquired. Keitaro smiled, then kissed Shinobu on the head. _Au!_ She thought.

"I," Keitaro began, "wish I could satisfy everyone's request...but I'm only one person!" Keitaro broke down and started crying.

"Sempai! Are you okay?" Shinobu asked worriedly.

"Too many! Just too many!" Keitaro mumbled as he ran away, leaving Shinobu behind.

"Um..." Shinobu said, shocked.

"Ha! Keitaro is one popular guy!" Su commented. "So...tell me everything!"

A/N: Okay, okay, I'll admit. This chapter is not very funny. It's my first time at something _Romantic_...oooo that gives me the shivers. I'll say it again..._Romantic_. Ah, yes, it's not as good because I don't know how this romance (shiver) works, but maybe it will. So, please keep up R&R! Thanks for anyone who's bothered to read this long. Pairing can now be anyone...except Tama-chan!


	8. Decision! Go, Keitaro, go!

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: Ara...yeah, the story seems to me like it's going nowhere...nowhere! But as I live, I will finish the story! (I hate it when people just leave stories undone) If you disagree...thank goodness for people like you! You make me sooo happy as the reviews still come in! Woo hoo hoo! So pairings (by the way, I sort of forgot about Kanako...bleah, I will never write a Keitaro/Kanako fic...incest...bad...nasty...yuck) will finally (I been saying that for a while) be chosen. Expect the worst, or best! I also want to thank the German reviewer who reviewed! Bravo, I don't mind if your English is not the best (I sure as heck don't know any German. Only a couple words, like erdbeer is strawberry or something), but if you can read my story, you're pretty darn good! Please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 8: Decision! Go, Keitaro, go!

That night...

"Ugh," Keitaro groaned, limping into the dining area. "That was painful." He rifled through the cabinets until he found some Tylenol. He quickly swigged it down. "Note to self: never do anything like this again."

"Hi, sempai!" Shinobu cried, coming in to the room. "Um...I have to make dinner."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone soon," Keitaro answered. All of the girls were acting like the morning had never happened. Well, actually for Narusegawa and Motoko the morning had not happened; they really had not confessed. Shinobu had tried to forget it; she was very ashamed that she had tricked sempai. _He may never forgive me..._ she thought, but even though Su had pointed out that Keitaro had kissed her twice, and one was after he knew what had happened. Still, Shinobu was wary and tried to ignore the matter.

"Sempai? Are you okay?" Shinobu asked. _Aw, so sweet she's concerned...um_ Keitaro thought. Shinobu inwardly smiled upon hearing Keitaro's thoughts. _Maybe he doesn't hate me after all_, she thought.

"Well, um..." Keitaro said, coming back to reality and realizing what he had thought. "I guess you heard that. Oh well, um...can't be helped," he muttered as he left the room.

"Sempai..." Shinobu whispered to herself. Su popped her head in to the kitchen.

"Hiya Shinobu! What are you thinking about?" Su asked.

"Eh? Nothing! Nothing! I'm just cooking dinner, that's it!" Shinobu said.

"I bet you were thinking of Keitaro again, weren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Haha! Your face is red, Shinobu!" Su cried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Keitaro!" Naru called out as she returned from her job. She had forgotten the mood of the morning.

"Greetings Urashima," Motoko said, also having forgotten the mood.

"Um...hi," Keitaro mumbled, not having forgotten what "Naru" and "Motoko" had said to him that morning. He quickly left, mumbling about something to repair.

"What's up with him?" Naru asked Motoko.

"I do not know. Perhaps something...bad happened? Maybe we should ask Shinobu," Motoko answered.

"Good idea. We can also check what's for dinner," Naru said.

"Hello, Narusegawa-sempai," Shinobu said. Naru and Motoko waved a hello.

"Is that pork fried rice?" Motoko asked. "Urashima's favorite food?" (A/N I do not know what Keitaro's favorite food is, but from reading others, I have gathered it is this dish. If I am wrong, a simple review check to tell me is helpful!)

"Um..." Shinobu stuttered. "Well, I thought he needed his favorite food from working so hard!"

"Right..." Naru said. "Anyways, he seems to be acting weird. Do you know what happened?"

"Um...don't you remember, Narusegawa-sempai?" Shinobu asked. _Eh? What is Shinobu talking about?_ Naru thought. "And you to, Motoko-sempai?"

"Shinobu, just what are you talking about?" Motoko asked.

"Um...maybe you should just ask Sempai himself..." Shinobu said, and left them standing to cook dinner.

"Um..." Naru said.

"She is right. Let us go ask Urashima," Motoko said, and she and Naru went upstairs to Keitaro's room. They slid open the door to see Keitaro talking to himself.

"Eh? Motoko, Naru?!" Keitaro said in surprise. "Um, I kind of want to be by myself right now..."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Naru asked directly. Keitaro flustered for a bit.

"Um...um..."

"Urashima? Please tell us," Motoko said. "If we are causing you pain..." _What the? What the heck am I saying? Aren't I always causing him pain? Arrghh, the feeling from this morning is coming back!_ Motoko thought.

"Don't you remember?" Keitaro asked slowly.

"Remember what?" Naru asked. "We weren't home the whole day, idiot."

"WHAT?!" Keitaro said, mouth hanging open. "But...but...I could have sworn...err..."

"What, Urashima?"

"Yeah, tell us what's up."

"Well..." Keitaro stuttered. He really didn't want to tell them. _If I say what I saw, they'll kill me,_ he thought. _Eep!_

"All right, what did you see?" Naru said. Keitaro backed away.

"Urashima..." Motoko said. "You do not have to worry. I will promise upon my honor that no matter what you say, me nor Narusegawa-sempai will hurt you." She smiled. _Uhhhhh,_ Keitaro thought, upon seeing Motoko smile.

"What?! You can't make that promise for me!" Naru complained. "What if he did something really perverted?"

"Was it perverted, Urashima?" Motoko asked.

"NO! Of course not!" Keitaro shouted quickly in reply. _Why is Motoko defending this idiot?_ Naru asked herself.

"Speak, Keitaro," Naru said. "Obviously then you have nothing to fear."

"Well...okay, but I don't know why you two don't remember anything. It was about this morning, after," Keitaro blushed a deep red, "Mutsumi-chan confessed. Anyways, you two came up and told me you wanted to tell me something."

"Go on, Urashima," Motoko said.

"Well, I thought it might be about some money business or something like that, but it wasn't. It was, ah something else."

"What was it? Hurry up and get to the point, Keitaro," Naru said.

"Well, it was you two confessing also and demanding that I give you both an answer by tomorrow."

**DOOO-OONG!**

Motoko and Naru were shocked beyond belief. How could this have happened? They were not even at the Hinata-sou for the entire day and they definitely knew that they had not confessed.

"Um...um...um..." they both stuttered, mouths open. "We did...what?!"

"Heh, well, um...you both confessed your love and demanded I choose a girl by tomorrow," Keitaro nervously said again. _This is bad! Bad! I did no such thing!_ Naru thought. _Urashima...I have confessed? But, but, when?_ Motoko thought.

"Keitaro, you must be making this up! I have never said anything like this ever!" Naru shouted.

"I swear! I-I'm not lying! Why would I make this up? Do you think I _want_ to make a decision by tomorrow?" Keitaro shouted back.

"Liar! We know that your perverted mind is jumping for joy at having so many girls confess! Admit it!" Naru retaliated.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, but it's not like I wanted to make a decision this way!" Keitaro continued in a loud voice.

"Lies!" Naru shouted bringing her fist back, ready to punch. But before Keitaro had a chance to show off his immortality, Motoko had grabbed Naru's fist and was holding her back.

"Motoko?! Let me hit him!" Naru cried, struggling.

"We promised, Narusegawa-sempai, that we would not hurt him if he did see anything perverted. Apparently this is just a mystery on which why two people dressed up like us would," here Motoko blushed red, "confess our feelings to Urashima."

"What feelings? I have no feelings for this idiot!" Naru shouted.

"Y-you don't?" Keitaro asked, saddened in his heart.

"Of course not!" Naru said defiantly. _Why would like a perverted idiot like him?_ She thought, but another side of her brain was fighting back.

_But look at how nice he is, how gentlemanly he is!_ It pointed out.

_What? He's just one big pervert!_ She thought.

_Come on, you know all of those were accidents!_

_What about that time he tried to kiss me while I was sleeping?_

_He said you were just too cute to resist. Is that so bad?_

_But...he's stupid! It took him three whole years to get in to Todai!_

_But he's also dedicated. Don't you realize that he pushed for three whole years? That's some major dedication._

_Still, it's not like I have feelings for him._

_Yeah, so whenever Mutsumi-chan kisses him, you don't care._

_Well, I can't let him take advantage of Mutsumi-chan, can I?_

_That made lots of sense. Mutsumi-chan kissing Keitaro is Keitaro taking advantage of Mutsumi-chan._

_Well..._

_Admit it, you like him. Somewhere deep down inside. You do._

_All right, so I might feel something! Will you shut up?_

_Nope. As your conscience, it is my job to continue until you say what is right._

_And what is right oh so haughty one?_

_You should confess right now that even though you didn't say I love you, you still love him._

_But...but..._

_Then I'll shut up._

"Narusegawa-sempai?" Motoko said, suddenly causing Naru to snap back to reality.

"What? Huh?" she said.

"Urashima and I have decided to search and inquire for our impersonators. Would you like to help us?" _Do it! It will be a good chance to confess!_ The conscience said.

"Uh, sure!" Naru said.

"I have a pretty good idea who it is," Keitaro said. "Su earlier had a device that turns people into other people. But I don't think she would use it like it was used. Thus it must be Kitsune. She is that type of person."

"But didn't you say that me and Motoko, ?" Naru asked hesitantly.

"Your right! Maybe Kanako?" Keitaro said.

"Perhaps. Her attraction for her onii-san still has not disappeared," Motoko commented.

"Eh? Attraction?" Keitaro said.

"You really don't know?" Naru said. "That Kanako wants to marry you?"

"But...but...she's my sister!" Keitaro said. "It's impossible."

"But you guys aren't blood related," Naru said. "So she sees it as possible."

"No, no I just refuse to believe it! Even if she does, I will never ever! A sister is a sister! It's simply impossible," Keitaro declared.

"Whatever," Naru flippantly replied. They walked to the tea house in silence.

"She really has feelings for me?" Keitaro asked again.

"Yes you dummy!" Naru said, smacking Keitaro though only playfully.

"I too have feelings, Urashima," Motoko suddenly said.

"Eh?" Naru said, sweat-dropping.

"R-really?" Keitaro said.

"Yes. In a way I am grateful for the circumstances. I wish to say that...that I love you!" Motoko cried, and while blushing a deep shade of red she hugged Keitaro.

"I...uh..." Keitaro stuttered. "Well, um, heh heh." Naru just stared, surprised. The level of amazement was off the charts, and Naru's eyes bulged many centimeters from her head.

"Urashima..." Motoko trailed off, and released him from her arms. "I know that you have conflict, it is written on your face. But when you make your decision sometime...please do not count me out." Motoko was very serious and while her face was red, it was the same tone of voice in which she talked to Keitaro (sometimes) about her training. She was dead serious. Naru's mouth dropped open. _Motoko confessed? N-no way!_ She thought. Her conscience told her _You'll be left out of the game if you don't confess soon!_

_Shut up!_

_You haven't confessed yet!_ They reached the tea house with no more events and opened the door.

"Welcome, Keitaro-kun, Naru-chan, and Motoko-chan!" Mutsumi cried. "Want a snack?"

"Mutsumi, I already told you we're closed," Haruka said from within.

"But it's Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi said.

"He can come in, but no food."

"Um...actually we're just looking for Kanako and Kitsune," Keitaro said.

"Oh! They're just getting ready to go up to the Hinata-sou. They're in Kanako's room."

"Thanks Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro said, heading for the stairs. Of course, Mutsumi followed them, quite unnoticed. Keitaro went to Kanako's room and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out.

"Onii-san?"

"Keitaro?" The door slid open and Kanako appeared.

"What is it, onii-san?"

"Kanako, did you use your disguises today?" Keitaro bluntly asked.

"W-what?" Kanako stuttered.

"Did you dress up as Naru and Motoko and trick me this morning?"

"I-I..." Kanako looked down, and Keitaro knew she had.

"And you, Kitsune?" Keitaro asked. Shock plastered itself upon Kitsune's face.

"Eh?! Um...um..." Kitsune stuttered. "Yes..." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Naru asked Kitsune.

"Yes! I admit it! I dressed up as Naru and confessed to Keitaro!" Kitsune suddenly blurted, tears in her eyes.

"Kitsune?" Keitaro asked, concerned.

"But it's only because my best friend was taking so long to confess her true feelings! I wanted the man I love to be happy, and he loved my best friend!" Kitsune shouted. She ran away, crying, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ah...um..." Naru said, shocked, but Keitaro sprang into action, immediately following Kitsune.

"Kitsune! Come back!" Keitaro shouted, running after her.

"Ah..." Mutsumi started.

"Mutsumi-chan?! When did you get here?" Naru asked in surprise.

"Shouldn't you follow your best friend, Naru-chan?" Mutsumi said. "She was crying."

"You're right, of course," Motoko said. "Let us go catch up to Urashima." With that, Motoko started after Keitaro with Kanako tagging behind.

"Naru-chan? Don't you wish to follow Keitaro-kun and Kitsune-chan?" Mutsumi said.

"Um...sort of..." Naru mumbled.

"Ah I see what's the matter! ♥" Mutsumi suddenly cried, clasping her hands together. Naru sweat-dropped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You love Keitaro-kun and Kitsune-chan! So you don't want to hurt either! Also, you're afraid that Kitsune just said what you really feel, so you're afraid to face Keitaro!"

"What?!" Naru said. _Hahaha!_ Her conscience said. _It's true! Go and confess! You'll definitely be his choice!_

_Shut up! I don't want to be Keitaro's girlfriend! He's too stupid and perverted!_

_We already had this conversation._

_Arrrgh!_

"Naru-chan..." Mutsumi said. "Let's go! ♥" And Mutsumi grabbed Naru hands and dragged her to the entrance of the tea house, where everyone else was. Kitsune had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and she had her head facing the ground.

"Keitaro?" she said.

"Yes? Are you okay now? I'm very sorry, Kitsune-chan!" Keitaro said, bowing profusely.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I...just want you to know...that..." Kitsune started, but she couldn't finish. _Aha!_ Naru's conscience suddenly sprung up again. _She's going to confess!_

_Kitsune? She would never!_ Naru thought defiantly.

"Keitaro I love you!" Kitsune cried, hugging Keitaro.

"Eh?!" Keitaro exclaimed, being hugged passionately for the second time today and in his life. _Ah...so this is what it's like to be loved...uulp!_ Keitaro thought. Yet Kitsune just said,

"Don't forget!" and Kitsune let go of Keitaro.

"Forget what?" Keitaro asked.

"You have to decide soon! You can't go on with everyone loving you and not choosing!"

"Eh heh heh...um...about that..." Keitaro stuttered.

"Keitaro..." Naru whispered to herself. _Confess now!_ Naru's conscience shouted.

"Don't worry, but you don't have to decide by tomorrow, but by sometime!" And Kitsune smiled her fox smile and left Keitaro mouth-open.

"Onii-san!" Kanako suddenly shouted. "I have for a long time admired you too!"

"No, you're my sister!"

"But not by blood! I want you to consider me also!" Kanako demanded.

"I can't! It's not right!" Keitaro said.

"Onii-san!" Kanako complained. They argued like this while Mutsumi whispered into Naru's ear.

"Naru-chan, you should go confess now! ♥" she giggled. "Or else you will be left out of the running!" Mutsumi pushed Naru closer.

"Onii-san!" Kanako shouted again, grabbing Keitaro.

"Ack! I can't breathe!" Keitaro chocked.

"Keitaro!" Naru screamed, and she separated Kanako from Keitaro.

"Kanako...I love you but only as a brother loves a sister. It'll have to keep that way," Keitaro said, patting Kanako on the head.

"Onii-san..." Kanako whispered.

"Okay?"

"Yes, onii-san!" Kanako said.

"Ah, Narusegawa-sempai," Motoko said. "Greetings."

"Oh...um...hi!" Naru said. "I just came here to...um..."

"To what, Narusegawa?" Keitaro said.

"Say hi! Hi! That's it, goodbye!" Naru said, and she ran outside. _Darn it, why can't I say it?!_ She thought furiously while running towards the Hinata-sou. _I will never be able to say it!_

_Not true,_ her conscience said.

_Not you again!_

_Yup! So...how about after dinner?_

_Shut up!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all made it back to the Hinata-sou alive. Most of the girls were blushing, and Keitaro was just in conflict, his mind reeling. But he tried desperately not to think about it – due to the fact the girls would hear every word. So he made useless small talk until they came into the dining room.

"WOAH!" Keitaro cried. "Is this pork fried rice?!"

"Uh...yes, sempai!" Shinobu said. "I hope you like it!" Keitaro and all the girls sat down.

"Yum!" Keitaro said, tears streaming from joy. "It looks so good!" They all sat down and cried, "ITKADAKISU!" (A/N: I have no clue how to spell this word. What does it mean, anyways?) Keitaro gobbled up the food like he had been starving for a year. Everyone else ate normally, except for Shinobu who just sat in her chair and smiled.

"Eh?" Su said, mouth full. "Shinobu, how come you're not eating?" But Shinobu either didn't hear her or ignored Su. She just kept on smiling watching Keitaro eat. "Shinobu!" Su shouted in her ear.

"What?! What happened?!" Shinobu said worriedly, looking around quickly. Everyone stopped eating and stared at Shinobu. "Ah...never mind!" Everyone except Su went back to eating.

"What were you thinking of, Shinobu? Keitaro again?" Su said.

"Eh? No! Of course not!" Shinobu said desperately.

"Hahaha! You're lying, cause your face is all red!" Su laughed.

"Um...excuse me..." Shinobu mumbled and she got up to leave.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, noticing that Shinobu was getting up. "Why are you leaving? You haven't tasted your own good food yet!"

"I'm not that hungry. I ate before cooking," Shinobu lied.

"When? I'm not letting you out before you eat some of this delicious pork fried rice!" Keitaro declared, blocking the door.

"Sempai! I'm really okay!" Shinobu said.

"Idiot, let her go if she wants to," Naru said.

"But, she made such good food..." Keitaro pointed out. "No!" he cried, as Shinobu made a movement towards the door, and he blocked the doorway.

"Sempai!" Shinobu cried. Keitaro blocked the doorway and held out his bowl of pork rice.

"I shouldn't eat all of it anyways," Keitaro said. "C'mon, I know you are still hungry!" Shinobu took the bowl and ate some rice. It was quite good, as Shinobu already knew, since she tasted everything before serving it. "Alright, now eat some more!" SLAP! Haruka had entered and slapped Keitaro on the head.

"Are you forcing a girl to eat? If she's not hungry don't make her," Haruka said.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro cried. SLAP!

"You know, for a Todai student you're really stupid," Haruka said.

"Sorry Haruka-san!" Keitaro apologized.

"Yeah. Look, I'm just here to check up on you and you're work, so don't mind me. I'll be back to report." Haruka left the room. Keitaro rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Shinobu. I guess I don't think about others enough..." Keitaro apologized.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize! You were just trying to help!" Shinobu said.

"Look, I'm really sorry. How bout I make it up to you? Tomorrow, I'll cook!" Keitaro said.

"You don't have too!" Shinobu said.

"No, I must! What's you're favorite dish?" Keitaro asked.

"Um...anything made by sempai is good!" Shinobu said.

"Okay, then tomorrow I'll cook!" Keitaro stated, and he let Shinobu through. "Okay, you can leave now." Shinobu hesitated. "What's wrong?" Keitaro asked.

"Um...I forgot what I had to do!" Shinobu said, and Keitaro and Shinobu laughed.

"Okay, it looks good so far," Haruka said, re-entering.

"Ah, Aunt–" SLAP! "I mean, Haruka-san!" Keitaro corrected hastily, rubbing his head.

"By the way," Haruka said, "Is everything okay around here?"

"What are you talking about, Haruka-san?" Naru asked.

"Well, how about it Keitaro? Any bad thoughts lately?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I've sort of stopped thinking all together," Keitaro explained.

"If he could ever think in the first place!" Su snickered.

"And thus I've solved my problem!" Keitaro said.

"Wow, it sounds like a big improvement. Well, I'm off," Haruka said, but she suddenly stopped. "So, did, ah, you make a decision yet?"

"Decision about what?" Keitaro asked. _Wait, could she mean the confession decision?_ His brain automatically thought.

"Confession? Who confessed?" Haruka asked. _Oh darn it all!_ Keitaro thought. SLAP! "Haven't I told you not to swear in your head with kids around? Now what confession? And I'll know if you lie."

"Everyone always knows when I lie, it seems. Well, um...how bout you ask them?" Keitaro said, and pointed to Naru.

"Hmm? Naru, you finally confessed? Took you long enough," Haruka said.

"What?! I didn't!" Naru denied.

"Well who did? How about you raise your hands?" Haruka said. Slowly, Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune raised their hands. "Woah! And Naru hasn't yet?" Haruka said out loud.

"Haruka-san! I've already said I don't have any feelings for this idiot!" Naru complained.

"Hmm...right. Just like Keitaro doesn't have any feelings for you," Haruka said. _That's not true...I really like Narusegawa,_ Keitaro mused to himself. "See? He just proved my point," Haruka said.

"Wait...did I just say that out...loud?"

"Yup!" Su said. "Don't worry, everyone knew that already!" Keitaro had shock written on his face.

"Fu, fu fu fu..." he stuttered. _Narusegawa..._ her conscience started. _Look, he already confessed too! If you confess, then you'll definitely be his choice!_

_But I just...can't!_ Naru thought.

"Well, Naru, what do you think of that?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka-san!" Keitaro whined. "You can't ask that!"

"I-I...might like Keitaro..." Naru said.

"What?! What does that mean?!" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, Narusegawa, what does that mean?" Motoko asked.

"Narusegawa-sempai...please tell us the truth," Shinobu asked.

"I, uh, um..." Naru stuttered.

"Naru, tell us all, please," Motoko asked.

"Yeah, do you want to be in the pool to?!" Su exclaimed.

"Su! It's not like that at all!" Keitaro complained.

"You're right! 'Cause if Naru says she likes you the pool will evaporate and Naru will be the winner! Hee hee hee! ♥" Su giggled.

"What are you saying Su!!!" Naru shouted.

"It's simple. Let me draw a diagram," Su said, and she took out a white board from nowhere. "First we have Keitaro," Su said matter-of-factly, drawing a picture of Keitaro's head.

"I don't look like that at all!" Keitaro complained.

"Next we have Motoko, Shinobu, Kanako, Kitsune, etc. etc. etc." Su continued, drawing more heads. "It's quite obvious that everyone has basically fallen in love with Keitaro," Su explained, drawing lines to represent love. "And these people have confessed," Su said, pointing one at a time to Motoko, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Kanako. "Keitaro has already rejected his sister, and will probably choose someone tomorrow of these people who have confessed," Su continued to lecture. "But if Naru confesses then everyone else is out of the picture, and Keitaro will choose Naru!" Su finished with a flourish of scribbling over the pictures of everyone else and circling Naru's picture while in huge letters writing "Naru!" Everyone was staring with their mouths hanging open. Keitaro was the first one to speak.

"It's not like that at all!" he shouted. "And who says that I'm going to choose by tomorrow?!"

"Well...you did promise," Haruka commented.

"Surely you aren't going to hold me to that?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Don't ask me, I didn't confess any love to you," Haruka said, causing Keitaro to sweat-drop.

"Don't joke like that, Haruka-san," Keitaro mumbled.

"Well you should ask the people you promised," Haruka said.

"Everyone? You're not going to hold me to that, right?" Keitaro asked.

"Once a man promises something, they must keep it upon their honor," Motoko started.

"WHAT?!" Keitaro shouted.

"But since the method of making you promised was by deception, I will not hold you to it."

"Thanks, Motoko!" Keitaro said, bowing.

"Yeah, that's not really fair, I guess..." Kitsune said softly.

"Sempai, you can take as long as you want!" Shinobu cried.

"Well, then it's settled," Keitaro said.

"Not quite, you haven't asked Mutsumi," Haruka said. "Plus Naru hasn't confessed."

"Haruka-san!" Naru complained. Just then Mutsumi entered.

"Well, speak of the devil," Haruka said.

"Ara, what devil?" Mutsumi inquired.

"Never mind. Keitaro?" Haruka prompted.

"Um...Mutsumi-chan?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, Keitaro-kun? ♥" Mutsumi answered.

"Do I have to make the decision by tomorrow?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course! I going to take a bath now! ♥" Mutsumi giggled, and walked away.

"Ga, ga ga ga..." Keitaro stuttered.

"Well, now you'd better decide," Haruka said. "And keep up the good work of repairing, too." Haruka left the room. All the girls slowly filed out, except Naru who was having another mental battle with her conscience.

_Look! Everyone's leaving! You can confess in safety now!_

_I don't WANT TO!_

_Didn't you hear what Su said? He will choose you!_

_But what if he doesn't? I don't know if I could stand being rejected by that...loser._

_Don't ask questions, just do it! At least you tried!_

_But..._

_If you don't, he'll definitely not choose you. Think about it this way. One way you have a very good chance, and the other you have no chance!_

_Okay...I'll try. But what if I am rejected?_

_Rejection builds character._

_I have plenty of character without having to be rejected by Keitaro!_

_True._

_Ha! I win!_

_Great. Now, are you gonna confess or what?_

_Err...maybe._

"Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked, snapping Naru out of her tirade against her own brain. "Are you okay? You seem kind of troubled."

"Well...I'm kinda worried," Naru admitted. _That you won't get him!_ Her conscience said. _Shut up!_

"About what?"

"About you."

"Me?" Keitaro asked. _Oh yes!_ He cried, tears streaming down his face. _She actually cares...uh oh,_ Keitaro thought as he realized he thought again. He looked towards Narusegawa, thinking she might be angry.

"Keitaro," Naru said. "I'm not angry at you."

"Really, Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, I'm angry, just not at you," Naru repeated.

"Then who?"

"At myself."

"Huh?" Keitaro asked. "Why are you angry at yourself?"

"Stop talking and just listen!" Naru said. Keitaro immediately shut up. "I just...want to tell you that you should choose well tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"Didn't I say to shut up?" Naru asked sadly.

"Sorry, Narusegawa," Keitaro said softly.

"I-um...just wanted to ask you if..." Naru trailed off. She just couldn't say it, the three words "I love you." It seemed so simple in theory, three little words that conveyed a huge meaning. Nobody seemed to understand how hard it was until they tried it. Friends often complain. "If you love him, just say it!" Kitsune had told Narusegawa many times. "I'm sick of waiting!" It truly seemed that Kitsune had been sick of waiting as she had also confessed. Why couldn't she say it? _I must say it, but I just can't!_ she thought furiously. The past events swirled in her head, Kitsune, Motoko, Mutsumi...they had all confessed, and even Shinobu it had seemed had confessed! How could Shinobu do it and Naru herself was not able? Why?! _WHY? WHY? WHY?_ She thought.

"Narusegawa? What do you want to say?" Keitaro asked. _If only he'd recognize it so I wouldn't have to say it,_ Naru thought wistfully.

"Keitaro...I wish that..." Naru started again, but she couldn't say it. She was so distressed that she started crying.

"Narusegawa, are you alright? Don't cry!" Keitaro exclaimed, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the tears away from Naru's face. "There, what's wrong?"

"Idiot!" Naru exclaimed. "Idiot!" Naru just could not say it. _I must leave before I make a fool of myself!_ She thought. "Go away! Don't you know to leave a crying girl alone?!"

"I..." Keitaro started, but Naru turned away.

"Keitaro, please go away," Naru said, thought she secretly didn't want him to leave.

"I can't just leave you in distress!" Keitaro said. "I won't leave until you're better!" _Don't you realize that you're the problem?_ Naru thought.

_No, you're the problem,_ her conscience said. _You're the one who can't admit you love him._

_I know! I'm just a horrible failure...Keitaro would never like a spineless girl like me._

_Not true! If you confess, then he'll accept you._ Suddenly Keitaro kissed Naru on the head, causing Naru to blush in shock and embarrassment.

"Narusegawa, there is no problem we cannot solve together! I got into Todai with your help, after all!" Keitaro declared. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Idiot..." Naru said, smiling. "It's you."

"What's me?" Keitaro asked. Naru kept smiling through her tears that had stopped flowing.

"The problem is that...I really like you and didn't know how to say it." An awkward, but happy silence ensued. _Good job!_ Naru's conscience said. _I'll shut up for now._ Keitaro just stood there shocked. Naru got up, and gazed at Keitaro. "Keitaro? Have a good night," she said, and left. _Fu fu fu fu fu...Narusegawa actually likes me? What am I going to do now? I actually need to make a decision?_ Keitaro walked slowly to his room moping. _I really loved Narusegawa the best and my heart says choose her...but I would feel like I'm letting everyone else down, Kitsune, Mutsumi-chan, Motoko, and Shinobu...why does this happen to me?_ He reached his room and plopped down on the futon. He released a long sigh. _I want everyone to be happy,_ he thought. _But what can I do that won't disappoint everyone else?_ He changed into his sleeping clothes and turned off the light to his room. _Narusegawa..._ he thought as he got into the futon. _Maybe sleeping on it will help..._Keitaro thought. He was really tired and quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know, that when two lovers go to Todai, they'll live happily ever after?"

"No, I didn't!" KISS!♥

"When we grow up, let's go to Todai together!"

"Yes! Let's!"

"Kei-kun? Do you promise?"

"Of course, Na-chan!"

"GAAAH!" Keitaro shouted, waking up from this memory. It was still night. _Hmm...only slept for half an hour. Darn it, why did I wake up?_ Keitaro groggily thought. _And why did I dream of the girl of my promise? In fact, I forgot all about that! Is Mutsumi-chan the girl? Or Narusegawa? Now it makes it even more confusing!_ _Sleep...must go back to sleep._ Keitaro tried to fall asleep, but only tossed and turned uncomfortably. _Arrgh! I can't fall asleep._ Suddenly, his door opened, and Keitaro stiffened. He used a head clearing technique he had tried to develop, though it only worked with marginal success. The intruder looked to see Keitaro sleeping, then closed the door. Keitaro kept on trying to think of nothing, but eventually he thought, _Who is it?_ The intruder froze.

"A-are you awake, Urashima? You're not dreaming, are you?" Motoko whispered. Keitaro thought that if he didn't say anything, Motoko might think he was asleep. "Urashima...I can hear what you just thought. I just have to talk to you for a bit. I know you're awake, and even if you don't say anything you have to hear what I have to say." Keitaro felt Motoko kneel down by his head. "I-I know I confessed that I love you..." Motoko slowly said, blushing in the dark and also causing Keitaro to blush too. "But I must tell you that there is no choice. You should choose Narusegawa-sempai and f-for-forget about me..." Motoko stopped suddenly, choking back a tear.

"Motoko-chan, I could never forget you," Keitaro blurted out without thinking.

"Urashima...I thank you," Motoko said, thought Keitaro felt the tears flowing from her that were dropping onto his face. "But it is really best if you choose Narusegawa-sempai. I came here tonight for one thing." Keitaro felt Motoko getting closer. "Keitaro?" Motoko whispered right in front of his face.

"Yes?"

"C-can I k-kiss you?" Motoko asked. While Keitaro knew something of the sort was coming, he was still surprised. "I understand if you say no..." But Keitaro just felt really sad for Motoko; she loved him, yet Keitaro was going to choose Narusegawa. He just had to say yes.

"S-sure, Motoko-umph!" Keitaro cried, as Motoko kissed him. Though it lasted only 30 seconds at most, Keitaro felt like it lasted a lifetime. Finally, Motoko got up.

"Th-thank you...Keitaro," Motoko said, getting up and leaving the room. _Motoko...you're too kind,_ Keitaro thought. Motoko heard that thought outside of Keitaro's room. She knew, though, the best thing would be to let Narusegawa-sempai get Keitaro. She knew she had no chance if she had confessed, which Motoko firmly believed had happened, and so she had acted accordingly. _It's for the best,_ she thought, and left for her room. Keitaro, meanwhile, was still floundering in his room. _Motoko-chan wants me to choose Narusegawa...but it doesn't help me at all! Now I'm even more muddled up!_ His door suddenly opened again.

"Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked.

"No, it's Kitsune," Kitsune said.

"Ah...um...what's up?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...it's about this confessing business..." _Her too?_ Keitaro thought.

"Who else came?" Kitsune asked suddenly. "Is she still here?"

"No...there's no one here," Keitaro answered.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you should ignore an old fox like me. I was just caught up in the heat of the moment...so...what I'm trying to say is that you should choose Narusegawa. I would hate for her to get hurt."

"Err..." Keitaro stuttered.

"Just you'd had better not forget me!" Kitsune said, winking in the dark. The moon illuminated her face, and Keitaro saw that Kitsune was back to herself. "Plus, it's fun to watch you two!" Kitsune added, and she left. _Well, it seems that my decision is being chosen for me,_ Keitaro thought. Suddenly the third intruder for the night burst in.

"Sempai!" Shinobu cried out.

"Eh?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Sempai, I have a request!"

"What, Shinobu?"

"I want you to choose Narusegawa-sempai!" Shinobu said.

"Eh?"

"I can't bear to make Sempai unhappy by causing him strife and grief!" Shinobu cried, but she tripped and landed on top of Keitaro. "Oof!" Shinobu muttered.

"Ah...um...your underwear's showing..." Keitaro sheepishly said, pointing at Shinobu's skirt that had landed in a very bad position.

"Ahh!" Shinobu cried, and got up quickly. _Ahh! How can I say anything after rushing in so brashly? Au!_ "Sempai?"

"What?" Keitaro asked, still blushing red.

"I'd really like you to choose Narusegawa-sempai..." Shinobu said.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Naru shouted, suddenly turning on the light and blinding Keitaro and Shinobu.

"GAAH!" They both cried.

"Just WHAT were you doing?!" Naru asked. Shinobu whispered into Keitaro's ear.

"Um..." Keitaro stuttered. "It's not what it looks like! I promise!"

"I said have a good night, but I take it back!" Naru shouted, winding up.

"Narusegawa-sempai! Wait!" Shinobu cried.

"What?" Naru asked, pausing for a moment. Suddenly Keitaro grabbed Naru's hand.

"I was just choosing you!" Keitaro shouted, shocking Narusegawa into silence.

"Yo-you chose me?" Naru asked in disbelief. "Really? Keitaro...I don't know what to say." Silently, Shinobu left smiling.

"Narusegawa...I love you the most! Please accept my love!" Keitaro asked, bowing. Naru began to tear up. _The idiot actually chose me..._ Naru thought.

"Keitaro! I accept!" Naru said, hugging Keitaro. Keitaro was shocked, but extremely happy. _This is what having a girlfriend is like!_ He thought. Naru hugged him for a while, having an out of body experience while doing it. _Woah, how did it come to this? I can't believe I'm standing there hugging Keitaro! But...it feels sort of good..._

A/N: Okay, so there are probably some out of character moments. Right...but what to do about it? When people are in love, they act out of character. How about you pretend that it's not out of character? Imagine the anime expression as you read...yeah, you see how it's perfectly in character! (haha!) Okay, but I admit my original plans failed and the story is a Keitaro/Narusegawa fic. Hope you don't get extremely angry and stop reading! Please R&R!


	9. ChosenArrrgh!

Whatcha' thinking now, Keitaro?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Love Hina or Love Hina-ish or any related characters.

A/N: Hmm... the story is closing soon...as in now, this is the last chapter. I thought it might be funnier than it was, but it turned out more romance. I'm sorry if anyone decides to stop reading in the middle just because it didn't turn the way they wanted too...thanks for everyone who keeps reading and keeps me typing away! Also thanks for the word "itadakimasu," because I really had no idea how to spell it. I wonder what it means? Sorry again if anyone was disappointed, it was just hard in my mind to imagine something else under these circumstances...hmm...I'll definitely type another fic that is not Keitaro/Naru...as always, please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech (or shouting :)

_Italics_ denotes thinking

Chapter 9: Chosen...Arrrgh!

The Next Morning, Day 3...

Keitaro woke up slowly. His brain seemed to not function properly. _Ugh...what happened? What time is it?_ His last question was answered easily with a glance to his wrist. _Wait, I don't own a watch,_ he thought. _It must be morning._ He sat up in his futon and stretched. "Errgh..." he moaned. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "Eh?!" he cried. What he saw he thought would surely lead to a beating, as Naru was asleep on top of the end of his futon. She stirred slightly. _Oh no! What should I do?_ Keitaro thought desperately. His question was answered for him, as Naru woke up and stretched.

"Ah! What a nice rest! For some reason it was really nice!" she said. She fumbled around for her glasses. "Huh? Where are my glasses?" she asked, not seeming to notice Keitaro, who was frozen in fright. Naru started to look all around her, then suddenly saw Keitaro. She froze. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she suddenly shouted, clenching her fist in rage.

"Ah...actually you're in my room! Don't kill me!" Keitaro cried, backing away into a corner.

"Why you...hey, I actually am in your room!" Naru said, surprised. "Hmm...why am I-?" she asked, but suddenly remembered why she had woken up in Keitaro's room. _Oh no! I was chosen last night! I remember it now! Arrrgh!_ Naru thought. Meanwhile, Keitaro thought, _Oh yeah last night I chose Narusegawa...I wonder if she remembers? Will she kill me? I guess by thinking it, she'll remember, cause...grrr...everyone can hear my thoughts!_ Keitaro suddenly thought angrily.

"Keitaro..." Narusegawa said. "Um...about last night..." Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey manager! I have..." Kitsune started, but was shocked when she saw Keitaro and Naru both in their pajamas.

"Kitsune! I have a good explanation!" Naru started.

"So! You're chosen and decide not to waste any time, did you! ♥" Kitsune said, giggling with her hand over her mouth.

"No! Nothing like that happened at all!" Naru cried.

"You don't have to say anything! You're both adults, you can do it...perverts! ♥" Kitsune said.

"Kitsune! I would never do anything like that until marriage!" Keitaro protested.

"Oh, so you've already decided to get married! ♥" Kitsune commented.

"Kit**_sune_**!" Naru whined.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone! ♥" Kitsune giggled once more, and left. Keitaro and Naru was just left inside of the room hunched over.

"Uh..." Keitaro stuttered. "Um...Narusegawa?" _Darn it, I have to distract him so I can think about it some more!_ Naru thought.

"Uh...I have to go change!" Naru said, without any tact and she zipped out of the room. Keitaro just stood there in the after-wake of Naru. _Darn it, maybe she doesn't like me even though...but...maybe she's just as confused as I am!_ Keitaro thought. The door slid open.

"Narusegawa!" Keitaro shouted, turning around. "Oh! Hi, Mutsumi-chan!" He suddenly remembered that she was the one that "forced" him to make a decision by today. "Err...what do you want?"

"I heard all about it, Keitaro-kun!♥" Mutsumi giggled.

"Um...about what?" Keitaro asked nervously.

"About last night!" Mutsumi said.

"Re-really?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes!"

"So...um..." Keitaro stuttered.

"I'm so happy for you, Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi exclaimed.

"Eh?" Keitaro asked.

"Naru-chan finally confessed, right? I'm so glad you two are together!" Mutsumi said.

"B-but didn't you confess? Don't you feel cheated?" Keitaro asked. _I feel bad for cheating everyone..._

"Nope! A long time ago I've decided to support Naru-chan and Keitaro-kun! Even though I'll always love Keitaro-kun! ♥" Mutsumi said, kissing Keitaro on the cheek.

"EH?!" Keitaro said.

"Heehee, you're so cute when you get embarrassed!" Mutsumi giggled. "I'll check up on you later, Keitaro-kun!"

"Fu fu fu fu fu..." Keitaro breathed. Suddenly a voice called out, "Breakfast everyone!"

"Ahh!" Keitaro cried, quickly changing and going downstairs to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Sempai! ♥" Shinobu welcomed, smiling broadly.

"Ah, good morning Shinobu," Keitaro replied. "Hmm?"

"What's the matter?" Shinobu asked.

"Where's Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, she said that she had to visit Todai to fill out some forms or something like that," Shinobu answered.

"Ah. Oh well," Keitaro muttered. He sat down and waited while everyone else came to the table.

"Hello Mr. Macho man!" Kitsune said, upon seeing Keitaro. "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know!" Keitaro retorted.

"Tsk tsk tsk...you should keep better track of her," Kitsune said, waggling her finger. "Or I'll steal you away!♥" she added.

"Very funny," Keitaro said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking! Do you think you can resist my womanly charm?" Kitsune asked, smiling coyly.

"Uh..." Keitaro said, sweat-dropping.

"Kitsune, stop joking and sit down and eat," Motoko said, sitting down.

"What? It's not like if she's gone you won't try to seduce him too!" Kitsune exclaimed. Motoko blushed.

"O-of course I wouldn't!" Motoko denied hotly.

"Stop lying! I know you would!"

"I would never seduce anyone!" Motoko denied again.

"That's because you don't need to! But you would still try to get Keitaro! Admit it!" Kitsune said.

"Uh...err..." Motoko stuttered. "Maybe..."

"Ha!" Kitsune gleefully shouted. "I knew it! And how about you, Shinobu?"

"Eh?!" Shinobu exclaimed, panicking.

"Would you try to seduce Keitaro?"

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?!" Keitaro suddenly shouted.

"Oh, you spoil-sport," Kitsune frowned. "Fine. I'll stop talking and eat." And they all ate. And it was good.

"Yummy!" Su said. "Shinobuuuu! You're the best cook ever!"

"Ah, ah...thank you!" Shinobu answered.

"Yeah, I don't know where you learned it or how you do it day after day," Keitaro complimented.

"T-t-thank you, sempai!" Shinobu smiled.

"Ahhh...that was especially good, Shinobu," Kitsune said, smiling.

"T-thank you!" Shinobu smiled again.

"Well, I need to report to Haruka-san, so I'll see you guys later!" Kitsune said.

"Good bye!" everyone called out.

"Erhm," Motoko coughed. "I, um, need to go to my job too." And she left quickly. So only Su, Shinobu, and Keitaro were left in the kitchen. Shinobu started to clean up the dishes.

"Hey, let me help! I'm the manager after all!" Keitaro said, and took the dishes and utensils away from Shinobu, and started to wash up.

"Ah...thank you sempai!" Shinobu said.

"Keitaro!" Su suddenly shouted, kicking Keitaro in the back of the head.

"OWW!" Keitaro screamed, hitting the faucet and causing water to spray everywhere, instantly drenching Keitaro.

"Au!" Shinobu cried, and tried to help Keitaro to stop the water from spraying everywhere. The water just kept on spraying, however, getting all over the kitchen and drenching all three of them.

"Weee! So much fun!" Su shouted, jumping up and down and splashing water everywhere.

"Su! Stop fooling around and help us!" Keitaro shouted. "Waaah!" he cried, slipping on the water and crashing into Shinobu. BAM! Down they went, with Keitaro on top of Shinobu. Suddenly Naru entered.

"Hey idiot! I filled out the...what are you doing?!!!" she roared, hitting Keitaro.

"Soooorrrry!" Keitaro shouted flying out the window into the air. Suddenly the water stopped flowing.

"Hey! I turned off the water!" Su joyfully cried. "Eh? Where did Keitaro go?"

"Au...um..." Shinobu stuttered in the aftermath.

"Are you okay? Did that pervert try to do anything to you?" Naru asked.

"N-narusegawa-sempai! He didn't do anything!" Shinobu said.

"Good," Naru answered, and started to walk out.

"Err...Narusegawa-sempai?" Shinobu asked before Naru had exited the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Naru asked, turning around. "What is it?" _Au! I don't know if I should...what if she gets mad?_ Shinobu thought.

"Um...do you love Sempai?" Shinobu bravely asked.

"EH?!" Naru asked.

"Well...um, h-he did ch-choose you last night..." Shinobu trailed off. "Au! I shouldn't ask such things! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shinobu said, bowing low many times.

"Calm down, Shinobu! Of course she does!" Su said, hanging from the ceiling like only Su knows how to do. "Don'tcha', Naru?"

"Um, uh, err..." Naru stuttered. "I don't know!"

"Don't be shy! Here, try my newest invention!" Su cried. She whipped out a bottle with liquid in it. "It's a truth telling potion! Drink some!"

"What?! Get away from me!" Naru shouted, starting to run away.

"Haha, the chase is on!" Su shouted, running after Naru.

"Um...." Shinobu sweat-dropped. Naru ran away from Su, but Su was really energetic and was almost as fast as Naru. _Man, how come I'm actually the one running away from Su?_ Naru thought.

"Aieeeeeee!" Keitaro shouted, and he landed smack dab on Naru. CRASH!

"Oww!" Naru shouted.

"Ha! I gotcha!" Su shouted, and forced Keitaro to drink the potion. "Oops..." she said, when she saw that Keitaro had drank it.

"What, what did I drink?" Keitaro asked, standing up angrily.

"It's a truth telling potion," Su said matter-of-factly.

"What?! You can read my mind and I have to tell the truth?!" Keitaro shouted.

"Well, maybe it doesn't work!♥" Su said, smiling broadly.

"Why don't you ever test anything?!!" Keitaro shouted.

"I do! On you!♥" Su laughed.

"Ah..." Keitaro said, shocked. "That's right..." he sweat-dropped.

"Idiot!" Naru scoffed. "UUMPH!" she cried suddenly, as Su stuffed another bottle and forced her to drink it.

"Ha! I'm glad I had an extra one!" Su said.

"WHAT? I DRANK THE POTION ALSO?!?!?!!!!" Naru bellowed.

"Yup!♥" Su said.

"Don't worry, I don't think it'll work anyways," Keitaro said, offhand. "Having my thoughts projected is almost like drinking a truth potion."

"THAT'S OKAY FOR YOU, BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Naru roared again.

"Hey, how about we conduct a test?" Su asked.

"Eh?" Keitaro asked.

"You each get to ask each other a question, then I get to ask one!" Su said.

"That's not fair, you didn't drink any potion!" Naru shouted again.

"Here!♥" Su said, drinking the potion. Naru and Keitaro sweat-dropped.

"Um..." they both said.

"Okay, let's go! You first Naru!" Su said.

"Um...err...heh heh, but I don't know what to ask," Naru said.

"Okay! Then I'll ask!" Su said.

"Wait! I thought of one!" Naru suddenly interrupted. _If I let her ask...she'll ask if I like Keitaro and what if it works? I need to test it out first._

"Err-hem. So, Keitaro...What do you think of Shinobu?" Naru asked. _Heh, he won't know how to respond._

"Well, err...what do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...let's say as a girlfriend or future wife," Naru said.

"EH?! I can't answer that!" Keitaro complained. _I knew it! The potion doesn't work!_ Naru thought. _Yes!_

"Hmm. I guess I didn't put in a chemical to force you to say anything, just the truth...I'll have to fix that," Su noted.

"C'mon, tell me! Then you can ask me a question!" Naru said. _Oops! Did I just say he can ask me? Darn it!_

"Um...well, she's obviously very nice...and cute...and, um, she would make a good wife, seeing as she can cook so well."

"Go on," Naru said.

"Err...do I have to?" Keitaro asked. "I'm kinda embarrassed saying this out loud..."

"Yes!"

"Well, um...she'd be...heh heh...um..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" Naru shouted.

"I'd guess I'd wouldn't mind having her as a girlfriend..." Keitaro trailed off.

"Hi sempai!" Shinobu called out suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"EEEEEHHH?!" Keitaro cried out. "D-did you? Just now?"

"Did I what, sempai?" Shinobu asked, confused.

"Phew!" Keitaro said. _Heh heh, I could get this idiot in trouble..._ Naru thought.

----------------------------Naru's Ideal Get Keitaro in Trouble Scene----------------------------

"Oh he was just telling all of us how good of a girlfriend and wife you would be, Shinobu!" Naru said without care.

"EEEEEEEH?! Sempai?!" Shinobu screamed. "Uh...um..." Shinobu flustered.

"Narusegawa! That's totally true!" Keitaro shouted. (A/N: He was trying to lie, but Naru figures that the truth potion was working and would make him say this.)

"EEEH?! Really, Sempai?!" Shinobu said, eyes shimmering.

"Um...err...well...yeah," Keitaro said, eyes to the floor.

"Auuu!" Shinobu cried, hugging Keitaro.

"Eh?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Thank you sempai! Sempai is so kind!" Shinobu cries, tears streaming down her face in joy.

"Uh...wellllll, it's true that you would, because you're so cute and responsible and...um...yeah," Keitaro said, scratching his head.

"Thank you!" Shinobu continued to cry.

"URASHIMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Motoko shouted, suddenly appearing.

"Eh?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Eh?!" Naru asked.

"DIE!" Motoko roared, slicing her sword and sending ki waves that sent Keitaro and Shinobu flying.

"Aiiieeeeee!" Keitaro and Shinobu shouted in unison.

"Uh..." Naru sweat-dropped.

-------------------------------------------End of Daydream-------------------------------------------

_Okay, maybe it's not that funny after all,_ Naru thought.

"Narusegawa-sempai? What are you thinking about?" Shinobu asked, snapping Naru out of her daydream.

"Eh?" Naru asked. "Oh, heh heh... I was just thinking about telling you what Keitaro had just told us." _What?! Oh no, the stupid potion!_

"Why? What did sempai say about me?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, he said that he viewed Shinobu-chan as good girlfriend and wife material," Naru said. _Oh darn it! Did I just? DARN IT TO HECK!!!_

"EEEEEEEEEHH?!" Shinobu shrieked. "Sempai?!??!?!"

"Heh heh heh, well, I can't deny the truth," Keitaro said. "Wait! I meant to say exactly what I said!" _Is he an idiot?!_ Naru thought.

"Auuu!" Shinobu cried. _Sempai sees me as good girlfriend and wife material? I'm so happy!_ Shinobu thought.

"Here Shinobu! Drink some!" Su suddenly shouted, bringing yet another potion of Truth out.

"Eh?! What is that?" Shinobu asked, sputtering.

"Haha! It's a truth potion!" Su replied bouncing around. "So, Shinobu...how do you feel about Keitaro?"

"Eh?! Su, how can you ask that?!" Shinobu complained plaintively.

"C'mon Shinobu! Answer!" Su said again.

"Well, I already told him anyways, and, um, you heard it too, Su..." Shinobu said while blushing.

"But it's fun to say it again! I really like Keitaro too!" Su said. Keitaro just chuckled nervously and blushed. "Ha ha, Keitaro isn't used to so many people saying they like him!" Keitaro just blushed a deeper shade of red.

"But what does Narusegawa-sempai feel?" Shinobu suddenly asked.

"Oh! Um...heh heh, how could I not like Keitaro??!!" Naru said. _Ahh! Wait, did I just?_ "Haha! I actually meant to say I don't feel anything but love towards Keitaro!" _Arrgh! Stupid potion,._ Naru thought. Shinobu sweat dropped. _Narusegawa-sempai is trying to hard..._ Shinobu thought.

"Arrrgh!" Naru shouted in rage, and ran away.

"A-ah! Narusegawa! Come back!" Keitaro shouted running after her.

"Errr..." Shinobu stuttered.

"Shinobu...are you really okay?" Su asked, surprisingly serious.

"Huh?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, is it actually okay if Keitaro is not yours?"

"SU! Don't phrase it like that!"

"Sorry," Su grinned. "Well?"

"A-ah...yes. But that's because it's when Sempai is with Narusegawa-sempai that he's the happiest, and I want sempai to be happy!" Shinobu said.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want too!" a voice behind them suddenly said.

"Eh??!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Hi!" Mutsumi said.

"O-oh, hi Mutsumi-san!" Shinobu said.

"Shinobu-chan, I agree with you. Keitaro-kun is the best when he is happy, and he is obviously only happy with Naru-chan," Mutsumi said.

"Y-yes!" Shinobu said.

"Okay! Then we shall make them get together!" Mutsumi declared.

"Yippee! A mission!" Su chanted, dancing.

"Yes, Mutsumi-san," Shinobu said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Mutsumi started whispering, huddling close. "First, we get Naru-chan and Keitaro-kun separate and by themselves."

"What?!!" Shinobu shouted. "Isn't the point to get them together?!!"

"Then," Mutsumi said, completely ignoring or just plain not hearing Shinobu, "we get them to take a bath!"

"Um..." Shinobu sweat-dropped. "Will that work?"

"Of course!♥" Mutsumi replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi cried in joy upon seeing Keitaro.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro replied. He was repairing some more damage, this time the door to Naru's room.

"Can I talk with you?" Mutsumi asked.

"Sure! What's up?" Keitaro answered, putting down the frame and paper.

"Idiot, why are you stopping?" Naru said, poking her head out of her room. "And can't you hurry up? Oh, hi, Mutsumi-chan! Is this guy bothering you?" she asked.

"No, Naru-chan!♥" Mutsumi smiled.

"Idiot, keep on fixing my door!" Naru said, kicking Keitaro.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Keitaro shouted.

"For not working! Now start!" Naru said, continuing to kick him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Keitaro said, quickly picking up the frame and starting to repaper it.

"Uh...uh..." Mutsumi sweat-dropped. "Naru-chan?"

"Hmm?" Naru said absentmindedly, still kicking Keitaro. (Ow! Ow! Ow!)

"I need to talk with Keitaro-kun for a while...uh...privately."

"Eh?!" Naru said, now actually listening. She stopped kicking Keitaro, who was on the ground writhing in pain. "Um...sure. I'll just be in my room. But...you'd better finish after talking!" Naru gave Keitaro one more kick.

"Ow!" Keitaro cried, rubbing his shin where Naru had so viciously kicked him.

"Uh, Keitaro-kun?" Mutsumi asked.

"Oh, yeah, what did you want to talk about?" Keitaro said.

"Can we go to the kitchen?" Mutsumi asked.

"Sure," Keitaro said, rubbing his head.

"Idiot," Naru said. Suddenly Shinobu appeared.

"Ah, Narusegawa-sempai!" Shinobu said.

"Hello Shinobu-chan!" Naru greeted.

"C-can I talk to you?" Shinobu asked. "Um, privately?"

"Sure! How about in my room? Oh wait, the door is not fixed," Naru said.

"That's okay! We can talk in the bath!" Shinobu said, seeing a chance.

"This early in the morning?" Naru asked.

"A bath early in the morning helps to start your day very well," Shinobu said very matter-of-factly, and of course lying. Well, actually this was the principle Mutsumi used, so perhaps there is some truth to the statement. Then again, Mutsumi's days aren't always very good.

"Well...sure! Let's go!" Naru said, and she went in to her room to get a few things. _Au! I hope Mutsumi-sempai's plan works._ "Ready?" Naru asked.

"Y-yes!" Shinobu said, and they left for the bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to talk to me about? Don't say you want another date?!" Keitaro exclaimed, suddenly thinking of this previously unknown and un-thought of possibility.

"Ara, why do you want one?" Mutsumi said.

"N-no! That's okay!" Keitaro shouted.

"Why are you so excited? Did something happen that was exciting last night?!" Mutsumi asked excitedly. Keitaro sweat-dropped.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh yes!♥ I'm so happy for you!" Mutsumi said. Keitaro sighed.

"Yeah, but, she seems to have forgotten on purpose and it's almost if I hadn't confessed or chosen her," Keitaro complained.

"Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi suddenly scolded.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, moping.

"What would you say you feel about Naru?" Mutsumi asked.

"Well...I love her, I really like her!" Keitaro said. "And –"

"Hold it!" Mutsumi said, covering Keitaro's mouth. "These types of things you must do in a hot spring!"

"What?!!?!!?!!?!" Keitaro said, shocked. "Mu-mutsumi-chan! What are you talking about?!"

"Let's go!♥" Mutsumi said, dragging Keitaro behind her to the springs.

"W-wait!" Keitaro managed to cry to no avail.

"Here we go!♥" Mutsumi said, stripping Keitaro of everything except his boxers and pushing him into the springs.

"Wait! Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro shouted, banging on the door.

"Hello!" Mutsumi said, wrapped in only a towel.

"Waaaaaaah!" Keitaro cried, falling backwards and his nose spurting blood. "Mutsumi-chan! Wear something more! Anything! What if Narusegawa is in here?"

"Oh, she already is!♥" Mutsumi smiled.

"EH?!" Keitaro exclaimed, looking around. He didn't see anyone. He sighed in relief. "Phew!" Mutsumi proceeded then to push Keitaro into the springs. "Wo-woah! Falling!" he said, falling into the springs. SPLASH! When Keitaro surfaced Mutsumi was in the springs already.

"Okay, now how do you feel about Narusegawa?"

"Didn't I just tell you?!?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! So you love her!" Mutsumi shouted.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Keitaro whispered.

"Why?" Mutsumi asked, confused.

"Well...I don't want everyone to know..." Keitaro said in hushed tones.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun, everyone already knows that!" Mutsumi said, then she giggled. "You're just like a little boy!"

"Am not!"

"And your face still looks like you're in middle school!"

"What?! I'm twenty, almost twenty-one!" Keitaro protested.

"Well, then how 'bout this question? What do you think Naru-chan feels about you?" Mutsumi asked. _What is this, interrogation time?_ Keitaro thought. "Ara, Keitaro-kun, you're thinking out loud again."

"Oh...heh heh..." Keitaro laughed nervously. "Wait, I'm still in the bath! I must get out!" Keitaro started to leave when Mutsumi pushed him back in. "Wo-woah!" SPLASH!

"Keitaro-kun! You must answer my question first!" Mutsumi said.

"Fine, it seems that's the only way for me to get out."

"So what do you think Naru-chan thinks of you?" Mutsumi said.

"Uh...I think...I think...I don't know!" Keitaro complained. Suddenly the door opened. "Ah–" Keitaro started to scream, but Mutsumi put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh! It's Naru-chan!" Mutsumi warned.

"What?!!" Keitaro whispered intensely.

"Hide! Quickly!" Mutsumi said, and Naru and Shinobu walked inside the bath. They slowly dipped themselves in the hot water.

"Ahhh...you're right, Shinobu, a bath in the morning feels really good!" Naru said.

"Y-yes!" Shinobu said. _Um...I hope Mutsumi-sempai's plan works..._

"So what did you want to ask me?" Naru asked.

"W-well...I know last night sempai said he would choose you..." Shinobu started. Naru stiffened subconsciously. _Oh no! I haven't thought about that at all!_ Suddenly her conscience came to life again.

_You know what? I'm sick of this!_ Her conscience started.

_You again?! Didn't you say you'd be quiet if I confessed?_

_Yes, but you're acting like you haven't confessed! Why don't you use this opportunity to tell your true feelings?_

_You're really a pain in the butt._

"Narusegawa-sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Eh?!" Naru responded, shocked out of her discussion with herself. _Okay, this is a chance I have been given! I will confess!_ Naru suddenly decided, just like she had decided she would go to Todai. _I must do it!_

"Shinobu!" Naru started.

"Eh?!" Shinobu said, startled.

"I...can't do it!" Naru said, suddenly loud. "I can't!" Keitaro who was hiding with Mutsumi began to sneak away quietly. "I just can't! I such a stupid person! Arrrgh!" Naru continued to shout, kicking a rock. "Ow!" Naru cried, but the rock had hit Keitaro on the head to.

"OW!" Keitaro shouted in pain.

"Eh?! Who's there?!" Naru said.

"Aaaah!" Mutsumi cried, suddenly appearing.

"Waaaaaaah! Mutsumi-chan! Don't suddenly appear like that!" Naru said.

"M-mutsumi-sempai?" Shinobu asked. _If she's here...where's Sempai? Hiding? I have to ask Narusegawa-sempai now!_ Shinobu thought. "Err... Narusegawa-sempai, do you like Sempai?" Shinobu said, using a bold approach.

"Heh...who could not like an idiot like him?" Naru laughed nervously.

"Aha!" Mutsumi suddenly cried. _Oh no, I am saying the exact same thing as earlier! Is Su's potion still working? Must change the subject!_ Naru thought. "I knew you liked Keitaro!" Mutsumi suddenly exclaimed.

"Well, you know, everyone likes him too," Naru said.

"Changing the subject!" Mutsumi suddenly cried. "One point!"

"Eh?!" Naru said, confused. Mutsumi took out chalkboard (don't ask from where).

"You see, if we get you to say "I love Keitaro" then we win, but if you manage to change the subject enough, perhaps 10 times, you win and we let you go." Mutsumi explained.

"What kind of game is that?!?!" Naru cried.

"Uh oh, two points, quick Shinobu, turn it around! Turn it around!" Mutsumi said.

"So, um, Narusegawa-sempai, could you tell Sempai that you love him?" Shinobu asked.

"Uh...uh..." Naru stuttered. TWEET! Mutsumi blew a whistle.

"Foul! Stuttering!" Mutsumi said. Keitaro who was watching sweat-dropped. _What is she doing?_ He asked himself. _Oh wait, can they still hear me?_ While Shinobu and Mutsumi feigned ignorance, at this thought Naru heard him.

"K-keitaro?!" Naru said. "Are you here? Come out!"

"Narusegawa-sempai!!!" Shinobu bellowed over Naru's voice. _If she finds out Sempai is here, he's dead!_ Shinobu said.

"Eh?!" Naru exclaimed, because Shinobu was rarely this forceful.

"Do you love Sempai?" Shinobu continued to shout.

"YES! YES! I LOVE KEITARO! NOW WHERE IS HE SO I CAN KILL...err...did I just-?" Naru suddenly said in a quieter tone. Keitaro, who was moved to tears suddenly appeared from the bushes.

"I love you too, Narusegawa!" Keitaro said. "I really do! I don't think I could have chosen anyone but you!"

"R-really? Even if I had not...just now..." Naru said, shocked. Suddenly she realized the lack of clothing she had on.

"IDIOT!" she shouted, punching Keitaro. "I LOVE YOU BUT YOU STILL CAN'T PEEP!"

Epilogue

Naru looked at herself in the mirror.

"Boy, do I look good," Naru told herself, twisting in front of it.

"Dressing up?" Kitsune said, appearing from nowhere.

"Eh? Oh, hello Kitsune," Naru greeted.

"So, is he taking you out?" Kitsune asked.

"Yup!♥" Naru said. "And to a fancy restaurant too!"

"Wow, when did he become mister money-bags?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, ever since we finished repairing the Hinata-sou, it turns out we had money left over. So we gave it to him, as a bonus," Naru explained.

"What?! His bonus is that he gets to live here with all these cute girls! I want that money!" Kitsune whined. "Hey, by the way...how far is the relationship going along? Are you officially a Todai couple?"

"Well...hmm. I don't know. I mean, we've sort of been going out and people know that...sort of."

"I don't know you just seem not yourself."

"You're right!" Naru said.

"What?" Kitsune asked, surprised.

"I'm not myself! See ya!" Naru said, waving goodbye. "I'm meeting him there!" She left.

"Oh well, might as well drink some sake," Kitsune said, going downstairs to watch TV and drink. Shinobu, Motoko, and everyone else was there. "Eh? What are all of you guys doing?"

"Shh!" Su said. "I've made a audio/video tracker, so we can spy on their date!"

"Geez, you guys never learn," Kitsune said, waving her finger. She suddenly squeezed into the couch. "Always invite me if you do these things!"

"Ugh, stop squishing Kitsune!" Motoko said.

"Oh ho!♥" Kitsune giggled. "Before you couldn't wait to kick him out...and now..."

"Shut up!" Motoko shouted. "ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" BAM! Kitsune went flying into the wall.

"Owww...man, it seems like you give these to anyone...we're not invincible you know," Kitsune groaned.

"Shhh! They're at the restaurant," Su said. And indeed they were. On the TV screen you could see Naru and Keitaro in a fancy restaurant, the kind you go on on a first date.

"Ohhh, they look so cute together!♥" Mutsumi said.

"Narusegawa..." Keitaro started to say.

"You know, we've been going out for virtually a year, and you still refuse to call me Naru?"

"Well, it's so weird to say it," Keitaro admitted.

"Try it now!" Naru said.

"Na-na-na- I can't do it! It feels really weird!" Keitaro flailed.

"What a totally useless guy!" Naru commented.

"Ouch!" the audience said.

"Naru! It's not my fault I can't...oh...err," Keitaro stuttered.

"See?!" Naru said, punching Keitaro playfully. "Idiot!" The food came, and it looked so good the Su was right in front of the screen drooling.

"I want food like that!" Su whined.

"Su! Out of the front!" Motoko said, and dragged Su away. The couple ate without talking much. Just an occasional "Can you pass me this?" etc.

"Aii, this is boring," Kitsune said, yawning. Suddenly Keitaro stopped eating and searched for something in his pocket. He stiffened upon not finding anything, then felt all his pockets in alarm.

"Err...Narusegawa, I have to go to the bathroom for a sec," Keitaro said, and obviously lying to everyone watching.

"Hmm? Oh, sure," Naru said, continuing to eat.

They saw Keitaro enter the bathroom.

"Err...should we follow?" Shinobu asked, but ignored as Su directed it inside the bathroom. They saw Keitaro take out a phone and dial a number. Suddenly, the phone rang at the Hinata-sou. "I'll get it," Shinobu said. "Hello?"

"Shinobu-chan! Thank goodness someone picked up! I might die if someone didn't!" Keitaro's voice said.

"What is it sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"I forgot to bring the ring! The ring! Arrgh, I'm so stupid!" Keitaro shouted, and on TV beating his head into a wall.

"Calm down sempai! Don't hurt yourself!" Shinobu said earnestly, but Keitaro still banged his head into the wall.

"Anyways," he continued after finishing with his self-punishment, "Can you please bring it to me?"

"I don't see any ring anywhere!" Shinobu said.

"Oh, that's because I last put it...hmm...oh darn it all!" Keitaro suddenly cried. "I left it on the table! Ah, goodbye, Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro shouted suddenly hanging up and running for all his life back.

"Let's switch to Naru's camera!" Su said. They did, and saw Naru done eating, waiting patiently for Keitaro to come back.

"I hope that idiot remembers today is our one year anniversary," She mused. She tapped her fingers on the table. She noticed a small black velvet ring box. "Hmm? What's this?" she said, taking it and opening it. "A ring?!" she cried out in joy. "But maybe he forgot he left it here...I'll just put it back," She said, as Keitaro rushed up to the table.

"EH?!" Naru said, dropping the ring box.

"Oh no!" Keitaro yelled, and dived to catch it, crashing into Naru's chair and causing her to fall on top of him. All the other patrons of the restaurant sweat-dropped.

"Look what you've made me do!" Naru whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry!" Keitaro said. "But I had to get this!" And he held up the ring box. "Um...Narusegawa...would you sit down on the chair?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Please?" Keitaro begged.

"Okay okay...whatever," Naru said, sitting down. "Aren't you going to get up? You're drawing lots of stares." Indeed he was, as most people were staring at the odd couple. "Why are you kneeling?"

"Well...you know today is the one-year anniversary of our first date...I can't believe I've been so lucky to date you for an entire year..." Keitaro started.

"Stop it! You're making me embarrassed!" Naru said, blushing.

"And not only that, but you're a smart pretty and beautiful girl..." Keitaro continued. Naru blushed more.

"Will you just get to the point?!" Naru whispered. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Will you marry me?" Keitaro asked, holding out the ring.

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" The audience shouted. "Keitaro is asking her to marry him? He's got some guts after all?!" Naru had the same reaction. She thought that perhaps he was just being formal and giving her a very nice ring for their anniversary.

"EEEEEEEEEHH?!" Naru shrieked.

"Ooooooo," the restaurant patrons said. "How cute!"

"Ah!" Naru exclaimed, noticing all the attention. She didn't know what to say. But then again, where else could all this dating lead up too? "Keitaro..."

"Yes?" Keitaro said expectantly, hoping that she would be the same.

"I will!" Naru cried, hugging Keitaro.

"Ahhh!" the audience of the TV and the patrons of the restaurant said. "So beautiful!"

A/N: Okay, don't kill me for the ending! Please! I would love it if you guys reviewed for this last chapter... Yeah, maybe I'll have to make one that is more humorous...because that's what I'm good at. All that serious stuff I leave to better writers than me...thank you for taking your time to read what I have to offer! Hope you read my next fic!


End file.
